Heechul The Nanny
by ryorachan
Summary: Si Heechul jadi penjaga Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang merupakan anak Yunho dan Jaejoong...
1. Chapter 1

Heechul The Nanny

Tokoh : Heechul, Kyuhyun, Changmin, Siwon, Sungmin, Yunjae

Genre : Entahlah

.

.

" Akhirnya sampai juga "

Aku meletakkan koper yang kubawa sambil menatap bangunan bergaya modern minimalis tapi tetap berkesan mewah. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah tersebut dan menekan bel rumah.

" Ting...Tong "

1 menit

2 menit

5 menit

" Kenapa lama sekali buka pintunya " Gerutu si penekan bel

Yorobun perkenalkan namaku Kim Heechul Namja berwajah sempurna yang bisa membuat para Yeoja dan Namja gila. Namja?, Author nggak salah kok itu semua berkat wajahnya yang terlalu ganteng hingga kesan cantik pun muncul dengan sendirinya begitu melihat wajah mulus tanpa cacat Heechul. Tapi jangan pernah tertipu dengan penampilanku yang ' cantik' karena aku termasuk orang yang tegas dan temperamen. Aku akan dengan terbuka mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku.

" Ting Tong "

" Awas saja, kalau dalam lima menit lagi pintunya tidak terbuka aku akan pergi " Gerutu Heechul sambil merapatkan jaket dan syal yang menutupi tubuh serta leher indahnya.

Di tengah penantiannya menanti pintu rumah yang tak kunjung terbuka ponsel Heechul tiba – tiba berbunyi. " Yunho " itulah nama yang muncul di layar ponselnya, dengan cepat Heechul langsung menerima panggilan untuknya.

" Hyung, kau sekarang ada dimana aku akan menjemputmu "

" YA! Kau tidak tahu dinginnya udara saat ini, aku ada di depan rumahmu sekarang cepat bukakan pintunya "

Tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, tampak seorang namja berbadan tinggi yang mengenakan kemeja warna putih dan celana pendek berwarna coklat. Meskipun hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana tetap aura ketampanannya tetap keluar dengan sempurna.

" Hyung, Bogoshieppo " Namja tersebut segera memeluk tubuh Heechul begitu melihatnya.

" Nado, Yunho -ah sekarang biarkan aku masuk di sini dingin " Gerutu Heechul

" Kau tidak berubah Hyung, tetap cantik dan " Lidah Yunho tiba - tiba tertahan.

" Apa? "

" Dan masih tetap galak "

" Kau ini, Jinjja " Heechul berencana menjitak kepala Yunho yang sudah berlari sambil membawa koper – koper Heechul.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mengikuti Yunho menuju kamar yang akan aku tempati untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Aku memandangi bagian dalam rumah itu, rumah yang nyaman. Aku yakin pasti Jae yang memilih semua interior disini. Yunho menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah kamar dengan pintu kayu berhiaskan ukiran – ukiran indah. Yunho meletakkan koper- koperku di ujung ruangan, sementara kedua mataku masih sibuk memandangi sekeliling ruangan itu.

" Aku harap kau menyukainya, Hyung. Jae yang menata kamar ini dia juga ynag memilih semua perabot di kamar ini untukmu. Bila ada yang kau butuhkan atau kau tidak suka katakan saja padaku atau pada Jae. Anggaplah ini rumahmu sendiri "

" Ah, Hyung hampir saja aku lupa hari ini para evil kecilku sedang menginap di rumah teman mereka jadi kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang "

" Yunho-ah, Kau menyuruhku beristirahat dengan tenang. Kau ingin aku mati " Heechul mengucapkannya dengan wajah berlukiskan senyum menahan amarahnya.

" Hyung, bukan itu maksudku. Sudahlah kau harus istirahat kau pasti lelah setelah perjalanan tadi. Aku akan menyuruh Sungmin mengantarkan makanan ke kamarmu "

" Ne, Gomapta "

Setelah Yunho meninggalkan kamarku, aku mulai menata pakaianku ke lemari bergaya antik yang ada di pojok ruangan. Kurebahkan badanku yang terasa sedikit pegal karena perjalanan panjang tadi di ranjang sambil kupijat bagian pudakku yang terasa berat.

" Kurasa mandi akan membuatku merasa lebih baik " Pikirku sambil berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi adalah salah satu tempat favoritku untuk membuat diriku santai selain pergi ke Spa. Aku memainkan busa dan air yang merendam tubuhku dengan senangnya sambil sesekali bersenandung.

" Tok...Tok Permisi " Kudengar seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku sejenak aku sempat bingung siapa itu lalu aku teringat perkataan Yunho kalau Sungmin akan mengantarkan makanan ke kamar.

" Taruh saja di meja, Gomapta " Teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi

Setelah puas membersihkan diriku di kamar mandi sejam lamanya, aku keluar kamar dengan perasaan dan tubuh fresh. Aku berjalan perlahan mengelilingi rumah sambil berusaha mengingat setiap ruangan agar aku tidak tersesat nantinya. Aku berhenti di ruang tengah saat kulihat sebuah foto keluarga menggantung di atas perapian.

" Mereka terlihat bahagia " Batinku saat melihat foto keluarga Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum sambil memeluk anak kembar mereka, Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Heechul tersenyum mengingat bagaimana dia dulu membantu perjalanan cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong.

" Ehem, Nuguimnika? "

Aku dikejutkan dengan suara berat seorang namja tampan yang tidak kukenal. Tunggu ganti kata tidak kukenal sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya tapi kapan.

" Nuguimnika? " Tanyanya sekali lagi.

" Apa tidak ada yang pernah mengajarimu memperkenalkan diri dahulu sebelum bertanya pada orang lain "

" Mian, Choi Siwon-imnida, anda siapa? "

" Kim Heechul-imnida "

Mata namja tampan di hadapanku membulat sempurna saat mendengar namaku, dengan cepat dia langsung memeluk diriku tanpa ijin sontak saja aku melayangkan bogem mentah di mukanya lalu mendorong tubuhnya jatuh.

" Ya, kurang ajar seenaknya saja memelukku " Teriakku emosi sampai terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah. Namja itu masih di posisinya terduduk karena habis kudorong jatuh, tapi dengan sebuah senyuman di wajahnya.

" Apa orang ini gila " Itulah yang terlintas dalam otak cerdasku saat itu.

Aku mendengar beberapa suara kaki yang tengah berlari menuju ke tempatku sekarang berada.

" Hyung, kenapa berteriak apa terjadi sesuatu? " Tanya Yunho dengan nafas terengah –engah diikuti seorang pria dengan wajah imut di belakangnya dengan nafas memburu sama seperti Yunho.

" Yun, ada pria gila di rumahmu "

" Nuguya, apa yang terjadi? "

" Dia, seenaknya saja memelukku tanpa seijinku " Kataku sambil menunjuk namja tampan yang masih terduduk di lantai.

" Ah, Hyung dia ini Siwon. Apa kau sudah lupa padanya? " Yunho membantu namja yang katanya bernama Siwon berdiri.

" Siwon? "

" Ne, cobalah mengingatnya Hyung dulu kalian sempat beberapa kali bertemu kan "

" Siwon " Kuucapkan nama itu sambil berusaha memaksa otakku mengingat nama itu.

" Ah, Kau si bocah gereja itu " Ucapku sambil menunjuk wajahnya

" Ne, Aku si bocah gereja itu, Heechul Hyung " Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum manis memamerkan deretan gigi putih dan lesung pipinya yang sempurna.

" Kau sudah berubah jadi namja yang tampan. Tapi tetap aku yang paling tampan " Kataku sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

" Ne, Hyung kau juga sama tidak berubah tetap saja mempesona " Jawabnya dengan muka sedikit memerah yang entah diakibatkan apa. Jawabannya yang bisa dibilang merupakan pujian dengan sukses membuat hatiku merasa sedikit senang.

" Yun, kalau yang itu siapa? " Tanyakku sambil menunjuk namja berwajah imut di belakang Yunho yang kini sudah terlihat tenang.

" Anyeong Haseyo, Lee Sungmin-imnida " Namja imut tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk dengan sangat sopan.

" Anyeong " Jawabku ramah

" Hyung, Ini Sungmin Kepala pengurus Pelayan di rumah ini. Dia sudah seperti anggota keluarga kami sendiri "

" Oh "

" Kalau anda memerlukan sesuatu anda bisa mengatakannya padaku "

" Ne "

Aku, Yunho, Siwon dan Sungmin tengah sibuk menikmati makan malam di ruang makan sambil mengobrol agar kami bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain. Yang aku maksud disini Sungmin dan Siwon, karena aku sudah mengenal Yunho luar dan dalam.

" Yun, berapa usia si kembar? "

" 9 Tahun, Hyung "

" Aigoo, Jangan bilang kau langsung menghamili Jae di usianya yang ke 17 tahun. Kau memang beruang ganas, Yun. Kasian sekali, Jae Joong " Ucapku sambil menutup mulutku berusaha terlihat prihatin. Sungmin dan Siwon berusaha menahan tawa karena tidak ingin Yunho marah.

" Hyung, Aku juga menikahinya " Jawab Yunho dengan penekanan lebih sambil memandang Siwon dan Sungmin dengan tatapan ' Kenapa kalian tertawa'.

" Hyung, Aku rasa si kembar akan sangat cocok denganmu " Yunho berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan yang membuat imagenya jadi buruk.

" Waeyo, Bukannya mereka seharusnya akrab denganmu? " Tanyaku sambil mengunyah makananku.

" Ne, Kami memang akrab dan dekat tapi kurasa mereka akan menyukaimu "

" Min, Bukankah kau juga mengurus mereka, Apa mereka anak yang lucu " Tanyaku pada Sungmin yang lebih banyak diam.

" Ne, Tentu saja mereka anak yang lucu hanya kadang mereka sedikit jahil "

" Kurasa mereka butuh siraman Rohani darimu, Siwonie " Kataku pada Siwon yang dari tadi tak melepaskan pandangan matanya dariku sambil menngangkat kedua alisku.

" Hyung, Aku benar – benar berharap kau akan menyukai mereka berdua "

BRAK...BRAK...BRAK

Terdengar langkah kaki dan suara anak kecil bertengkar menuju Ruang makan.

" Nah kurasa itu mereka, Hyung "

" KAMI PULANG, APPA " Teriak si kembar begitu melihat Yunho di ruang makan yang langsung berdiri dan memeluk keduanya dengan sayang.

" Kalian berdua jangan berteriak " Jae Joong berjalan di belakang mereka dengan wajah sedikit kusut.

" Yun, Aku pulang " Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong

" Boo, Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu "

" Nugu? " Tanya Jaejoong sambil melepaskan pelukan erat Yunho.

" Itu dia " Yunho menujuk Heechul yang sudah memasang senyum lebarnya.

" CHULLIE HYUNG " Teriak Jaejoong sambil berlari ke arah Heechul dan langsung memeluk tubuh Heechul erat.

" Hyung, Bogoshieppo " Kali ini Jaejoong mencium pipi Heechul dengan mata berkaca – kaca.

" Bogoshieppoyo, Jae. Uljima " Ucapku lembut sambil membelai lembut pipi mulus Jaejoong. Sungmin dan Siwon langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho setelah melihat kemesraan Heechul dan Jaejoong.

Dan bagaimanakah reaksi Yunho yang terkenal sangat pencemburu terhadap siapapun yang menyentuh Jaejoongnya yang berharga. Biasanya Yunho akan langsung memukul jatuh orang yang menyentuh Jaejoong tapi kali ini dia menutup kedua matanya melihat adegan mesra Heechul dengan Jaejoong.

" Apa sudah selesai, Hyung?. Jangan lama – lama menciumnya " Tanya Yunho sambil tetap menutup mata.

" Ah, Yun kau menyebalkan. Aku masih sangat merindukan Chullie Hyung "

Jaejoong semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Heechul begitu juga sebaliknya.

" Appa, Noona itu mencium Umma " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik – narik ujung kemeja Appanya.

" Appa, Lihat sekarang Umma balas mencium Noona itu " Kali ini Changmin yang mengatakannya sambil mengunyah apel.

" Mereka hanya saling melepaskan rindu, Minnie "

" Appa, Sebaiknya kau melihatnya, Noona itu mulai menciumi Umma dengan brutal "

" MWO " Yunho membuka matanya berusaha memastikan apa yang dikatakan anak kembarnya.

" Tenanglah Yun, aku tidak akan memakan Jongiemu yang berharga " Bujukku menenangkan Yunho yang terlihat sedikit terpancing omongan si kembar.

" Siapa yang kalian panggil, Noona? " Tanya Jaejoong pada Anak kembarnya.

" Dia " Si kembar dengan kompak menunjuk ke arah Heechul yang langsung berteriak.

" Ya, Aku ini namja "

" Kalian berdua jangan berbicara sembarangan, bersikapalah yang sopan padanya. Dia Kim Heechul mulai sekarang Heechul Hyung akan tinggal disini bersama kita, Arraseo." Jae Joong menjelaskan pada anak si kembar dengan lembut beda dengan Heechul yang sedikit marah.

" Ne, Umma "

" Umma, Kenapa mencium Hyung itu? "

" Dia teman Umma dan Appa kalian harus bersikap sopan padanya, Ne "

" Sekarang perkenalkan diri kalian."

" Anyeong Haseyo, Jung Kyuhyun-imnida "

" Anyeong Haseyo Jung Changmin- imnida "

" Anyeong, Kim Heechul-imnida "

" Kalian terlihat lebih menggemaskan kalau seperti ini " Ucap Heechul sambil membelai lembut pipi si kembar. Sementara Appa dan Umma mereka sedang 'bertengkar' di belakang.

" Yun, Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau Heechul Hyung datang hari ini, Kau jahat " Jae Joong mempoutkan bibirnya pada Yunho.

" Boo, Kau kan sedang sibuk aku tidak ingin mengganggumu "

" Ya, Sudah kalau begitu malam ini aku tidur dengan Chullie Hyung , Ada banyak yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya "

" Tapi Boo, Aku kan belum menyentuhmu dua hari ini "

" Hukuman karena merahasiakan kedatangan Chullie Hyung dariku "

" Tapi Boo "

" Apa? " Jaejoong melotot ke arah Yunho yang tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa lagi kalau Jae sudah marah.

" Aniyo " Jawab Yunho sedih karena pasti malam ini dia tidak akan mendapat 'jatah' dari Jae Joong.

Balik lagi ke Si kembar yang masih mengagumi kecantikan wajah Heechul,

" Hyung, Kenapa kau terlihat lebih cantik dari Ahra Noona yang selalu menggoda Appa? " Ucap Changmin sambil membelai wajah Heechul.

" Ne, Bahkan dia terlihat lebiih cantik dari Yoona, Min? "

" Aniyo, Dia lebih cantik dari semua Yeoja yang pernah kita lihat, Kyu "

" Rasanya seperti mempunyai seorang Noona, Kenapa kami tidak boleh memanggilmu Noona? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos.

" Karena aku namja " Jawab Heechul singkat

" Lalu kenapa wajah Hyung begitu cantik? "

" Aku tidak tahu, Orangtuaku yang menciptakannya "

" Hyung, Apa Umma punya hubungan darah denganmu. Kenapa wajah kalian sama – sama cantik? "

" Aniyo, aku dan Jae hanya berteman, dan aku lebih cantik dari Umma kalian " Heechul mengucapkannya sambil menutup mulut si kembar dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanan dan kirinya.

" Hyung, aku lapar kau mau menemaniku makan. Ah, tapi kau tidak boleh minta jatah makananku, nanti kalau aku kekurangan gizi bagaimana "

" Ne, Hyung aku juga lapar "

" Tapi Appa dan Umma kalian? " Tanya Heechul yang tangannya sudah ditarik oleh si kembar ke meja makan.

" Biarkan saja, pasti yang menang Umma " Jawab Changmin.

Mulutku terbuka lebar sebagai tanda ketidakpercayaanku pada apa yang kulihat. Changmin mengambil 2 piring jajangmyun, 1 piring Kimbap, 1 piring buah pisang dan apel, serta dua gelas susu. Aku melihatnya makan dengan lahap sampai merasa mual, dia makan seperti monster saja.

" Min, kau yakin mau makan itu semua? " Kataku sambil menunjuk ke makanan yang ada di hadapannya.

" Ne, Hyung hangan minta hunyahku hanti aku mati lemas, hambil sajah hunyah Hyuhyun " Jawabnya dengan mulut penuh.

" Kau tidak akan mati lemas, Kau akan mati kekenyangan, Pabo. Kalau makan jangan bicara, Kau bisa mengotori muka orang lain dengan makanan yang ada di mulutmu " Omelku pada Changmin.

" Dia memang Food Monster, Hyung. Aku yakin suatu saat Appa akan jatuh miskin kalau terus menerus menghidupi seorang Food monster seperti dia. Karena biaya makan yang terus membengkak tiap bulannya " Kali ini giliran Kyuhyun yang mengomel.

" Halau hesar ahu isa mencahi uang hang hanyak unhuk Appa, ahu han Pintal "

" Ne, Pintar makan " Jawab Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk menyingkirkan sayuran yang ada di piringnya.

" Kenapa tidak dimakan, Kyu? " Tanyaku saat melihat tingkahnya yang sedikit aneh.

" Aku benci Sayuran "

" Sayuran bagus untuk kulit dan kesehatanmu "

" Yack, rasanya menjijikkan aku tidak suka. Ah, Hyung selesai makan temani aku dan Minie main game ya?. Hyung suka main game kan? "

Aku memandangi anak kembar di hadapanku dengan perasaan campur aduk,

" Apa benar mereka anak Yunho dan Jaejoong? " Batinku

" Rumah ini berubah jadi ramai kalau ada mereka " Keluh Siwon diikuti anggukan Sungmin.

" Yang lagi makan disana " Teriak Jaejoong

Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung menoleh ke arah Jaejoong,

" Ne, Umma " Jawab Kyuhyun sementara Changmin hanya diam karena mulutnya masih penuh makanan.

" Setelah makan, Bereskan barang kalian lalu mandi dan tidur jangan bermain game dulu. Umma tidak ingin kalian sakit karena kelelahan "

" Ne, Umma "

" Chullie Hyung, Kita ke kamar ada banyak hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu "

" Ne, Tapi Yunho? "

" Sudahlah, Biarkan saja dia bisa tidur sendiri malam ini "

" Boo " Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan nada memelas

" Jangan mulai lagi, Yun "

Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Heechul meninggalkan Yunho dengan wajah sedih, si kembar yang sedang makan serta Sungmin yang sedang berbicara dengan Siwon. Mereka berdua berbicara seperti ibu – ibu rumah tangga yang sedang arisan, sampai lupa waktu entah apa saja yang mereka bicarakan.

.

.

.

" Min, Kau curang cepat kembalikan belahan jiwaku " Kyuhyun berlari mengejar Changmin sambil berteriak.

" Anio, Aku pinjam dulu "

" Hey, Kalian berisik " Teriak Heechul pada si kembar yang tengah berlarian di dekatnya.

" Min, Kembalikan padaku " Rengek Kyuhyun

" Ani, Aku mau memainkannya Kyu "

" Kau kan bisa memainkan punyamu sendiri itu kan milikku "

" Ani "

" YA, JUNG CHANGMIN KEMBALIKAN "

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin paksa, Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya lelah. Hah, sudah hampir seminggu Heechul berada di Rumah Yunho dan setiap hari selalu ada saja pertengkaran yang dilakukan si kembar. Tanpa banyak bicara Heechul langsung mengembil PSP yang ada di tangan Changmin.

" Ini aku sita " Kata Heechul tegas dan si kembar hanya melongo melihat barang kesayangan mereka diambil.

" Hyung, Kau jahat " Teriak mereka bersamaan.

" Karena kalian terus berisik, mengganggu telingaku. Kenapa kalian tidak pergi sekolah saja, kenapa kalian sibuk memainkan benda berisik ini " Heechul memandangi PSP hitam Kyuhyun dengan kesal.

" Benda berisik itu namanya PSP, Hyung "

" Kami sudah pintar jadi tidak perlu rutin ke sekolah "

" Huh, percaya diri sekali, Buktikan padaku "

" Hyung, mau bukti apa, kalau kami bisa membuktikan kami ini pintar kembalikan PSP Kyuhyun " Changmin menantang Heechul sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang hampir menangis.

" Oh, kau menantangku bocah. Baiklah "

Heechul meninggalkan Si kembar, tidak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa Laptop, menyalakannya lalu membuka folder yang berisi tentang berbagai soal dari berbagai mata pelajaran dan berbagai sumber.

Nah dari mana Heechul mendapatkan semua soal – soal itu, jawabannya tentu saja mencari di Internet dengan bantuan mbah Google.

" Nah, kalau begitu kerjakan 100 soal ini kuberi waktu satu setengah jam "

" Ne, ini mudah " Jawab Changmin percaya diri.

" Huh, Jangan meremehkanku bocah " Batin Heechul dalam hati.

Changmin memandangi dan menjawab soal di layar Laptop dengan serius, sementara Kyuhyun dan Heechul di belakangnya memandangi dengan sabar.

Sesekali Kyuhyun mengancam Changmin," Pokoknya kau harus bisa menyelamatkan belahan jiwaku, Min. Kalau tidak awas kau "

Waktu yang diberikan Heechul belum habis tapi Changmin sudah berhasil menyelesaikan semua soal yang diberikan Heechul.

" Nah, selesai " Changmin tersenyum bangga

" Sini, Aku periksa " Heechul memeriksa jawaban Changmin. Dalam hati dia kagum anak 9 tahun bisa mengerjakan soal yang biasanya dikerjakan oleh anak berumur 13 tahun.

" Mereka memang pintar " Kata Heechul dalam hati.

" Sayang sekali tuan percaya diri, Dari seratus soal kau hanya bisa menjawab benar 95 soal. Jadi PSP ini akan tetap kusita "

Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya langsung pucat, berdasarkan pengalaman mereka tinggal bersama Heechul selama seminggu apa yang diucapkan oleh Heechul tidak bisa dibantah. Karena kalau marah dia sangat menakutkan, lebih menakutkan dari Appa dan Umma mereka yang jarang marah.

" What, Ini tidak adil " Protes Changmin

" Min, Kau Pabo " Kyuhyun menjitak kepala Changmin sambil menangis.

" Mian, Kyu. Aish, Kenapa bisa salah padahal aku yakin aku mengerjakannya dengan benar "

" Min, PSPku " Rengek Kyuhyun sambil menarik ujung kaos Changmin dengan wajah basah oleh air mata.

" Gwenchana, Kyu kau bisa memainkan PSPku "

" Aku maunya PSPku, Huwaaa, Ini semua salahmu, Min " Kyuhyun menangis semakin keras.

" Mian, Kyu " Changmin panik dan berusaha menenangkan Kyuhyun.

Heechul memandangi si kembar dengan wajah senang, Dia membelai lembut kepala si kembar sambil tersenyum.

" Tidak tega kan melihatnya menangis, Makanya jangan berisik dan jangan menggodanya terus " Goda Heechul

" Ambil saja PSPku jangan milik Kyuhyun "

" Oh, Kau mau membuat taruhan yang lain "

" Ugh, Menyebalkan "

Changmin menggeram kesal memandangi Heechul yang melambai – lambaikan PSPKyuhyun di wajahnya. Tiba – tiba terbesit ide untuk merebut PSP Kyuhyun denganpaksa dari tangan Heechul.

Changmin merebut PSP di tangan Heechul lalu berlari sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

" YA,BOCAH NAKAL " Mata Heechul melotot dan dengna refleks langsung mengejar si kembar.

Dari kejauhan Yunho dan JaeJoong memandangi mereka yang sedang berlarian sambil tersenyum.

" Mereka akrab ya, Boo "

" Kau benar, Yun "

.

.

.

Pasangan Yunjae pergi berlibur selama dua minggu ke Eropa, Meninggalkan Si kembar dengan Heechul dan Sungmin di rumah.

Saat Makan,

" Kyu, Kenapa kau menyisakan makananmu, kau harus memakan semua yang ada di piringmu " Omel Heechul yang selalu menyisakan sayuran saat makan

" Tapi aku benci sayuran, Hyung "

" Aku tidak mau tahu kau harus memakannya, lihatlah Changmin dia selalu menghabiskan makanan yang ada piringnya "

" Dia kan Food Monster , Dia akan makan apaupun asal bisa dimakan "

" Sayuran bagus untuk kesehatanmu, Lihatlah kulitmu jadi pucat karena kau kurang sayuran "

" Bukannya itu bagus, Aku jadi tidak perlu repot – repot ke Spa dan ke Salon untuk memutihkan kulitku. Seperti yang selama ini kau lakukan, Hyung "

" Ah, Jinjja anak ini. Apa benar kau anak Jae "

Heechul mengambil piring Kyuhyun lalu mengambil sayuran yang tidak dimakan Kyuhyun dan menyuapkannya langsung ke mulut Kyuhyun.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, APPA HEECHUL JAHAAAAT " Teriak Kyuhyun

" Percuma saja, Kau lupa mereka berdua sedang pergi berlibur . Sekarang makan ini, Awas kalau kau berani memuntahkannya "

" HUWEEEK, Rasanya tidak enak " Kyuhyun menggosok – gosok lidahnya dengan serbet untuk menghilangkan rasa sayuran di mulutnya

" Makan ini " Sekali lagi Heechul memasukkan satu sendok penuh sayuran ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun

" ANDWE " Teriak Kyuhyun lalu dengan cepat menutup kedua mulutnya dengan tangan sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

" Min, Pegangi kedua tangan Kyuhyun " Perintah Heechul pada Changmin.

" Yes, Bos "

" HUWAAAA, APPA UMMA MEREKA BERDUA MENYIKSAKU "

" Berisik, Cepat makan ini "

" Kau membuat kami repot hanya karena masalah makanan, Kyu. Makan saja sayuran itu enak , Kok "

" Kau, Enak tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan, Min "

" YACKH...RASANYA MENJIJIKKAN "

" Kau membuatku kelihatan seperti seorang Ibu tiri yang kejam "

" Kau memang Kejam " Teriak Kyuhyun

" Makan ini "

" MWO! ANDWE "

" UMMA, HEECHUUUUUL JAHAAAAAAAT " Teriakan Kyuhyun menggema ke seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah. Sungmin hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun dengan iba.

Sementara itu di tempat lain,

" Yun, sepertinya ada yang memanggilku "

" Tidak ada, Boo. Mungkin kau salah dengar "

" Yun, Apa Kyuhyun dan Changmin baik – baik saja. Tiba – tiba aku teringat mereka "

" Mereka akan baik – baik saja, Boo. Kan ada Heechul Hyung "

" Kurasa kau benar. Ayo belanja lagi, Yun "

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang Yeoja dengan penampilan yang bisa dibilang Glamour sedang berjalan menuju ke Rumah pasangan Yunjae.

" Ya, Ampun dilihat berapa kalipun rumah ini tetap terlihat besar. Yunho Oppa, Aku pasti bisa memilikimu "

" Ting...Tong " Yeoja cantik yang bernama Go Ahra itu kini menekan pintu Rumah pasangan Yunjae. Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin membuka pintu dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

" Silahkan Duduk Ahra-shi "

" Dimana Yunho Oppa? "

" Yunho-Shi sedang berlibur ke Eropa bersama Jae Joong-shi. Mereka pergi selama dua minggu "

" Lama sekali. Kalau Si kembar? "

" Mereka ada di rumah, Sebentar aku akan memanggil mereka "

Sungmin meninggalkan Ahra di ruang tamu, Ahra sibuk merapikan pakaiannya yang mewah.

" Aku akan merebut perhatian Yunho Oppa dengan mendekati anaknya terlebih dahulu. Setelah mereka jatuh ke tanganku, Menendang Jae Joong keluar dari sini adalah perkara mudah " Kata Ahra yang tak sadar di belakangnya ada Heechul yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangan di dada.

" Dia punya rencana Jahat pada Jae " Batin Heechul

Tidak lama kemudian muncullah Sungmin dan Si kembar yang menggerutu karena harus menemani Ahra yang mereka benci.

" Kenapa harus kami yang menemaninya, Dia itu menyebalkan " Protes Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak suka padanya, Make upnya terlalu tebal. Seperti sedang menggunakan topeng saja, aku takut melihatnya " Kali ini Changmin yang protes

" Tapi dia ingin bertemu dengna kalian, Jadilah anak yang baik dan temani dia sebentar " Bujuk Sungmin.

" Hey, Kalian sini " Heechul memanggil Si kembar

" Ne, Hyung "

" Siapa Yeoja itu? "

" Dia Ahra Noona, Dia Yeoja yang selalu mengejar Appa, Hyung "

" Kalian menyukainya? "

Tanya Heechul yang langsunng dijawab Gelengan kepala Si Kembar.

" Umma adalah yang terbaik "

" Bagus, Kalau begitu bantu aku mengusir Yeoja itu. Aku juga tidak menyukainya "

" Ne, Hyung tapi apa yang harus kami lakukan? "

" Sini " Heechul menyuruh Si Kembar mendekat dan membisikkan rencana jahat yang ada di kepalanya pada Si Kembar yang tersenyum lebar setelah mendengarnya.

" Kau, Jenius Hyung "

" Aku setuju denganmu "

" Nah, Sekarang kalian keluarlah duluan. Tunjukkan padaku bakat akting kalian, Nanti aku akan kesana "

Si Kembar yang setuju dengan rencana Heechul mendatangi Ahra yang sedang menunggu di Ruang tamu.

" Ahra Noona " Panggil Kyuhyun

Ahra langsung menoleh dan berjalan mendekati Si Kembar,

" Aigoo, Kalian terlihat makin tampan " Ahra memeluk Si Kembar bersamaan dengan senyum lebar sementara Si kembar memasang wajah kusut karena pelukan Ahra.

" Noona, Ada perlu apa kemari? "

" Karena aku merindukan kalian makanya aku datang kesini. Aku ingin bermain dengan kalian "

" Bukannya Noona hanya ingin mendekati Appa kami "

" Apa yang kau bicarakan, Min. Noona benar – benar menyayangi kalian seperti anak Noona sendiri" Kata Ahra sambil memasang wajah serius berharap Si kembar mempercayai perkataannya.

Tapi Si Kembar hanya memutar bola mata mereka bosan dengan semua rayuan gombal Ahra.

" Ada tamu ya? " Heechul tiba – tiba muncul di ruang tamu

" Umma, Ada Ahra Noona " Ucap Changmin sambil berjalan mendekati Heechul

" Anyeong Haseyo, Jung Heechul-imnida " Heechul memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya pada Ahra.

" Anyeong, Go Ahra – Imnida " Jawab Ahra sambil membungkukkan badannya

" Umma, Nanti temani kami Main game di kamar " Rengek Kyuhyun manja

" Ne, Kyu. Nanti kita main game, Sekarang Umma harus menemani tamu. Jadilah anak yang baik, Ne" Ucap Heechul sambil membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun.

" Ne, Umma "

" Tunggu, Kenapa mereka memanggilmu Umma?. Siapa kau? "

" Ah, Jadi Yunho belum mengatakannya padamu. Dia itu memang pelupa " Ucap Heechul berbasa –basi.

" Aku adalah Istri kedua Yunho "

" MWO! " Mata Ahra membulat sempurna mendengar perkataan Heechul.

" Kami baru saja menikah sebulan yang lalu "

" Tidak cukupkah Jae Joong yang menjadi penghalang bagiku untuk memiliki Yunho Oppa. Sekarang dia malah menikah lagi, Dan dengan seorang Namja. Akh...Aku tak percaya ini "

Ahra menggerutu sendiri sambil memegang dadanya karena Syock, Sementara Heechul dan Si Kembar berusaha menahan tawanya melihat reaksi Ahra.

" Kenapa Yunho Oppa tidak memilihku, Kenapa dia lebih memilih menikahi Namja seperti dirimu "

" OMO, Kau jahat sekali " Ucap Heechul sambil memasang wajah sedih.

" Umma Heechul lebih cantik darimu, Noona " Kata Kyuhyun

" Ne, Bahkan Umma Heechul tidak perlu memakai Make Up setebal milikmu agar terlihat cantik "

" Kalian jangan berkata seperti itu, Umma jadi malu. Memang Dia terlihat seperti mengenakan topeng karena Make Up tebal yang dia kenakan, Tapi kalian tidak perlu mengatakannya "

" AGH,,,AKU BISA GILA " Teriak Ahra frustasi

" Jangan berteriak, Teriakanmu tidak bagus bagi perkembangan bayi dalam kandunganku " Ucap Heechul sambil membelai perut datarnya.

" MWO ! "

" Noona, Kumohon jangan berteriak terus. Kasihan Dongsaeng kami " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai perut Heechul yang sedang tersenyum nakal pada Ahra.

" DONGSAENG ! KAU HAMIL ? "

" Noona, Sudah kami bilang jangan teriak " Kali ini Changmin yng bersuara.

" Ne, Aku sedang mengandung anak Yunho dan Adik Si kembar "

" SUDAH CUKUP HENTIKAN, Yunho Oppa kau benar – benar tidak normal. Aku tidak akan pernah menginjakkan kakiku di rumah ini lagi " Teriak Ahra sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

" Ne, Jangan datang lagi Noona bermake Up tebal " Kata Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya.

" Sampai ketemu lagi, Noona berisik " Kata Changmin

" AGH...KALIAN SEMUA MENYEBALKAN " Teriak Ahra sekali lagi

Ketiganya tertawa terbahak – bahak setelah Ahra tidak terlihat lagi.

" Umma, Nanti bayi di dalam kandungan Umma akan kesakitan kalau Umma terus tertawa seperti itu " Goda Changmin

" Kalian memang pintar berakting. Aku bangga pada kalian " Heechul mengucapkannya sambil menghapus air mata yang keluar dari matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

" Dengan begini kita tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Gomawo, Hyung. Padahal dulu kami sudah melakukan banyak hal agar dia tidak mendekati Appa "

" Tapi semuanya tidak berakhir sesuai dengan harapan kami "

Sungmin yang tidak tahu apa – apa datang sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman dan kue kering untuk Ahra hanya bisa bertanya,

" Dimana Ahra – shi? "

" Sudah pulang " Jawab Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Changmin kompak.

Sungmin menatap ketiganya yang sedang tertawa dan menjadi akrab dengan bingung.

" Ada apa? " Tanyanya berkali – kali tapi tetap tidak dijawab Heechul dan Si Kembar.

.

.

.

Siang ini Si Kembar membawa salah seorang teman mereka ke rumah.

" Kyu, Min, Pinjami aku game terbaru kalian " Rengek seorang Bocah tampan yang datang bersama Si Kembar.

" Hae, Kau harus janji akan memberikan padaku salah satu koleksi ikanmu padaku. Kau tahu kan kucing ummaku sangat suka makan ikan "

" Enak saja, Aku tidak akan pernah memberikan koleksi berhargaku pada monster seperti kalian "

" Hanya satu, Ikan di rumahmu kan banyak "

" Mereka aku pelihara bukan untuk dimakan "

Sementara itu, Siwon dan Heechul yang tengah asyik mengobrol menoleh karena menyadari kedatangan si Kembar dan temannya.

" Ah, Kalian sudah pulang " Heechul menyapa ketiganya sambil tersenyum manis sekali.

" Sepertinya kalian membawa teman, Bermainlah tapi jangan berisik, Ne "

" Arraseo " Jawab Changmin

Donghae yang langsung terpana melihat senyuman maut Heechul langsung menarik lengan Si Kembar dan mulai berbisik – bisik di telinga keduanya.

" Siapa dia? "

" Heechul "

" Sejak kapan di ada di rumah kalian? "

" Seminggu yang lalu "

" Kenapa kalian tidak mengatakan padaku kalau kalian memiliki Noona secantik itu? "

" What, Noona. Kau tidak salah lihat, Hae "

Heechul dan Siwon yang penasaran dengan tingkah aneh mereka berdiri di belakangnya berusaha menguping pembicaraan rahasia mereka.

" Kalian bicara apa? " Tanya Heechul yang tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

" Biasanya kau selalu marah – marah kalau kami menguping pembicaraanmu. Tapi sekarang kau yang menguping pembicaraan kami " Omel Kyuhyun pada Heechul yang mengacak – acak rambutnya gemas.

" Aigoo, Jahatnya " Goda Heechul

" Kyu, Kau tidak booleh berlaku kasar pada Noonamu . Anyeong Haseyo Noona, Lee Donghae –imnida " Donghae mencubit tangan Kyuhyun lalu memperkenalkan dirinya.

" Noona, Nugu? " Tanya Heechul polos

" Siapa lagi, Tentu saja kau yang dimaksud Hyung "

" Bertambah lagi korban penipuanmu " Kata Kyuhyun cuek.

" Kalau berbicara dengan orang yang lebih tua kau sopan, Kyuhyun " Heechul mengucapkannya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Kyuhyun.

" APPO, Siwon Hyung selamatkan aku " Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya ke arah Siwon

" Hyung, lepaskan dia " Siwon mengatakannya sambil menahan tawanya.

" Tunggu kenapa kau memanggilnya ' Hyung' ? " Tanya Donghae yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat pertengkaran Si Kembar dan Heechul.

" Karena aku Namja " Jawab Heechul bangga

" Tapi wajah dan tubuhmu seperti Yeoja, dan kau mengenakan pakaian berwarna pink "

" Tetap saja Aku ini namja "

" Namja tidak memakai baju berwarna pink "

" Aku Namja dan aku menyukai warna pink "

Donghae menatap tubuh Heechul dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, pandangan matanya menunjukkan ketidak percayaannya pada ucapan Heechul. Heechul yang mengerti pandangan Donghae hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Heechul mengangkat kaos yang menutupi tubuhnya, Hingga dadanya yang mulus dan datar terekspose. Membuat 3 bocah di hadapannya dan Siwon terkejut dengan tingkahnya.

" Lihat, Sekarang kau percaya aku ini Namja "

" Wah, Benar – benar mulus. Tidak percuma kau mandi selama itu setiap hari, Hyung " Celoteh Changmin sambil menyentuh dada Heechul dengan takjub.

" Terima Kasih " Jawab Heechul bangga sambil merapikan kaosnya.

" Hyung, Lihat mata Siwon Hyung hampir meloncat keluar saat kau memamerkan dada ratamu " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ke arah Siwon.

" Kau terlalu cantik untuk jadi Namja " Guman Donghae yang akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

" Maaf mengecewakanmu " Heechul mencubit pipi Donghae dengan lembut lalu pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah anggun.

" Kurasa aku jatuh cinta " Celetuk Donghae tiba – tiba

" WHAT " Teriak si kembar bersamaan

" Hae, Kau jangan terjebak senyuman manisnya, Dia itu Raja Iblis tidak cocok untuk seorang maniak ikan sepertimu " Kata Kyuhyun brutal sambil menggoyang – goyangkan punggung Donghae.

" Kyuhyun benar, Hae. Dia akan menggorengmu begitu kau mendekatinya "

" Hae, Sadar dong " Kyuhyun menepuk – nepuk pipi Donghae sementara Changmin hanya mengehela nafas panjang. Teman mereka Donghae memang sangat mudah menyukai ' sosok cantik ' yang ada di rumahnya. Pertama kali datang ke rumah Si Kembar Donghae juga langsung jatuh hati pada Umma si Kembar, Jae Joong. Dan kali ini dia jatuh hati pada si Cinderella Heechul

" Kasian matamu kalau kau terus melihatku seperti itu, Siwonie "

" Memangnya kenapa, Hyung "

" Mereka bisa terjun dari kepalamu "

" Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada Donghae, berkat dia aku bisa melihat dada mulusmu, Hyung " Siwon mengucapkannya dengan wajah sedikit merah karena malu.

" Bocah gereja seperti dirimu ternyata juga memiliki pikiran mesum "

" Aku kan hanya manusia biasa "

" Sepertinya kau menyukaiku, Siwonie? "

" ..."

" Apa yang kukatakan benar? "

" Hyung, itu... "

" Bocah gereja tidak boleh berbohong. Kau ingin Tuhanmu yang berharga marah padamu "

" Hyung, Aku memang selalu menyukaimu. Sejak dulu tapi kau tidak pernah menyadarinya "

" Oh, Kalau begitu itu salahku. Apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku, Wajah cantikku, atau Tubuh rampingku? " Ucap Heechul sambil melenggok – lenggokkan tubuhnya di hadapan Siwon.

" Ani, Semua itu memang menggoda, Tapi yang membuat aku jatuh hati padamu adalah Sikapmu yang selalu apa adanya " Ucap Siwon dengan wajah serius

" Siwon, Kau membuatku malu "

" Heechul Hyung, Kau mau jadi Kekasihku? "

"..."

" Hyung? "

Heechul menghela nafas panjang, lalu memandang wajah Siwon dengan serius.

" Mau bagaimana lagi, Lagipula sekarang aku sedang tidak punya pacar "

" Hyung, Kau mau jadi kekasihku? " Kata Siwon dengan wajah terukir senyum lebar.

" Asal kau tidak mengkhotbahiku setiap hari, Aku akan mempertimbangkannya "

" Hyung "

" Memang tidak seromantis yang ada dalam bayanganku tapi bukan masalah buatku "

" Hyung, Gomawo " Siwon memeluk tubuh Heechul lalu mengangkatnya tinggi – tinggi.

" Hey, Jangan jatuhkan aku. Siwonie, Hentikan "

Siwon tidak mempedulikan omelan Heechul karena hatinya terlalu senang setelah Heechul menerima perasaannya.

" Aku jatuh cinta dan patah hati di hari yang sama, Menyedihkan sekali " Guman Donghae saat melihat adegan pernyataan cinta Siwon pada Heechul.

" Kau harus merelakannya, Raja Iblis seperti dirinya memang harus selalu dekat dengan bocah gereja seperti Siwon Hyung " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk pelan pundak Donghae.

" Ne, Tapi kau masih boleh mengharapkan cinta Umma kami kok " Hibur Changmin.

.

.

.

TBC OR END ?

It's up to U Chingu... ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

The Nanny

.

.

.

" Hyung, Kami mau pergi ke taman " Ucap Si kembar kompak

" Ne, Hati – Hati " Jawab Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya pada si kembar.

" Hyung, Kau membiarkan kami pergi sendiri " Ucap Changmin dengan mata membulat.

" Ne, Kalian kan sudah besar "

" Tapi Hyung "

" Apa, Kyuhyun? "

" Apa Hyung tidak Khawatir akan ada orang yang menculik bocah lugu dan manis seperti kami, Lagipula kasihan kan Appa kalau harus mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk menebus kami. Belum lagi banjir airmata Umma yang pasti langsung menangis dan panik saat mendengar kami diculik. "

" Ne, Hyung Kyuhyun benar " Changmin mengucapkannya sambil mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Kyuhyun.

" Kalian tidak manis "

" Kata Umma kami manis "

" Semua orang tua selalu mengatakan kalau anaknya manis "

" Bukan hanya Umma dan Appa banyak yang bilang kalau kami manis "

" Tidak akan ada yang menculik kalian, bukankah Yunho sudah mengajari kalian cara membela diri "

" Tapi kami hanya anak kecil, Hyung "

" Kami takut kalah, Hyung. Badan kami kan masih lemah "

" Orang yang menculik kalian pasti kewalahan mengurus kalian "

" Waeyo? "

" Kalau kalian diculik, orang yang menculik kalian akan kerepotan mengurus kalian. Kewalahan memberi makan si food monster Changmin belum lagi si cerewet Kyuhyun. Sudahlah kalian jangan terlalu berlebihan, tidak akan terjadi apa – apa pada kalian " Heechul mengucapkannya sambil bergantian mencubit pipi si Kembar.

" Hyung, jahat "

" Dasar tidak sensitive, Kalau di drama – drama pasti orang yang dimintai tolong langsung memenuhi permintaan kami "

" Kalian berdua terlalu banyak melihat drama "

" Karena Umma selalu melihat Drama, mau tidak mau kami juga harus melihatnya " Gerutu Changmin

" Hyung, bagaimana kalau kami tiba – tiba tersesat dengan dan tidak tahu jalan pulang " Kyuhyun tetap saja berbicara hal – hal tidak masuk akal tanpa mempedulikan Changmin.

" Kalian kan maniak barang elektronik, kalian pasti tahu cara menggunakan GPS "

" Bagaimana kalau Handphone atau GPS kami rusak "

" Ya ampun, Bukankah selama ini kalian selalu keluar dan bermain sesukanya kenapa hari ini beda" Tanya Heechul yang mulai mencurigai sesuatu dibalik tingkah aneh si kembar terutama Kyuhyun.

" Hyung, Kami ini hanya anak kecil semua yang aku katakan bisa saja terjadi "

" Hmm, Memang benar " Heechul berpikir sambil menggangguk.

" Hyung, bagaimana kalau saat berjalan ke taman, kami tiba – tiba terjatuh terus kaki kami terkilir. Atau saat kami berjalan tiba – tiba hujan deras, kan bahaya, Hyung "

" Kalian serius mengatakan semua ini " Heechul memandang keduanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah serius dan mata terbuka lebar.

" Tidak, Kami hanya ingin menggodamu, Hyung " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar

" Yun, Jae, Kapan kalian pulang. Seminggu lagi aku hidup dengan mereka maka keriput di wajah mulusku akan bertambah " Guman Heechul pelan sambil memegangi keningnya.

" Hyung, Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan "

" Kyu, benar Hyung kau terlalu berlebihan "

" Bukankah kalian yang memulai semua ini bocah " Heechul mencubit pipi keduanya dengan gemas.

" Ah...Hyung APPO " Keduanya meringis sambil mengelus pipi mereka yang agak merah.

" Ah, Hyung tidak asyik , tidak bisa diajak bercanda "

" Cara kalian bercanda bikin aku pusing tahu "

" Hyung, kami berangkat. Sampaikan pada Sungmin Hyung hari ini aku mau makan daging yang banyak. Karena hari ini aku akan mengeluarkan banyak energi, Suruh dia menambahkan 2 porsi lagi untukku."

" Arraseo, cepat pergi kalian membuatku pusing " Heechul mendorong tubuh si kembar keluar pintu sebelum mereka berceloteh hal – hal merepotkan lainnya. Disaat itu Siwon datang dengan senyuman sempurnanya dan langsung menghampiri Heechul.

" Chullie Hyung " Siwon mendaratkan sebuah ciuman ringan di bibir Heechul di hadapan si kembar. Heechul hanya tersenyum tipis dengan perbuatan Siwon barusan.

" OH... MY GOD, Mataku yang polos sudah ternoda " Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menutup matanya.

" Kepolosan dan keluguanku yang berharga sudah kalian renggut, beraninya kalian melakukan hal semacam itu di hadapan kami " Celoteh Changmin dengan muka sedih.

" Memangnya apa yang kami lakukan? " Tanya Siwon polos

" Masih berani bertanya, Tadi kau melakukan ini Siwon Hyung " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

" Cium maksudmu, yang seperti ini? " Sekali lagi Siwon mencium bibir Heechul singkat.

" Bukankah Appa dan Umma kalian juga selalu melakukan hal ini di hadapan kalian " Heechul mengatakannya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena Siwon memeluk pinggang rampingnya dari belakang.

" Itu Karena mereka saling mencintai terutama Appa yang sangat mencintai Umma "

" Kalau kalian? " Tanya Changmin.

" Oh, Tentu saja karena aku mencintai Heechul Hyung aku menciumnya bukankah itu hal yang wajar"

" Sudahlah, Jangan dengarkan ocehan tidak jelas mereka Siwonie "

" Siwon Hyung, Apa kau tidak takut mencintai Namja tak berhati ini "

" Tunggu apa Heechul Hyung punya hati, Min " Celetuk Kyuhyun polos

" Sst...Apa yang kalian bicarakan. Jaga cara bicara kalian " Mata Siwon membulat dan secara refleks melepaskan pelukannya, berusaha mendiamkan kedua bocah kembar dihadapannya sambil sesekali menatap Heechul.

" Siwon Hyung kau kenapa melotot seperti itu? " Ucap Kyuhyun polos berpura – pura tidak mengerti aba – aba yang diberikan oleh Siwon.

" Hyung, Apa bibirmu tidak terbakar setelah berciuman dengan pemuda alim seperti Siwon Hyung? "

" Mwo, Waeyo? " Tanya Siwon heran sedangkan Heechul sudah menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak kapan saja.

" Heechul Hyung kan..." Kyuhyun tidak berani melanjutkan kalimatnya karena melihat Heechul sudah mengeluarkan senyuman evilnya sambil meremas – remas kedua tangannya bersiap untuk menghajar si kembar.

" AKU APA? "

" Ani...Hyung kami pergi " Teriak si kembar sambil berlari

" Hyung, tenanglah mereka hanya anak kecil "

" Mereka berdua itu setan kecil "

" For God sake, Hyung jaga bicaramu " Siwon berusaha menenangkan Heechul sambil memandangi Si Kembar yang tengah berlari sebelum mereka berdua berbalik dan berteriak,

" Heechul Hyung, Aku beritahu sesuatu Siwon Hyung itu suka memeluk dan mencium Appa dan Umma juga. Ah...tidak dia selalu memeluk dan mencium setiap orang yang dekat dengannya "

" Ne, Hyung, Dia juga selalu mengatakan mencintai semua orang, Dia itu playboy, Jadi hati – hati, Hyung "

Setelah meneriakkan hal itu keduanya langsung mengambil langkah seribu secepat yang mereka bisa. Sementara di depan pintu rumah, tinggal Heechul yang memandang Siwon dengan pandangan penuh arti,.

" Benarkah yang mereka katakan, Siwonie? "

" Hyung, aku bisa menjelaskannya " Siwon menarik tangan Heechul.

" Jangan menyentuhku "

" Hyung, mereka hanya bercanda. Mereka memang jahil seperti setan kecil "

" Bukankah kau bilang mereka hanya anak kecil Siwonie, bukan setan kecil. Kau lupa dengan perkataanmu sendiri, bukankah Tuhanmu yang berharga melarangmu untuk berbohong. Kenapa kau berbohong padaku, Aku capek aku ingin tidur "

" Hyung, Apa salahku? "

" Hyung " Siwon terus mengikuti Heechul sambil membujuk agar Heechul mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

" Menjauh dariku "

" Hyung "

" Jangan mengikutiku ...Bruak " Heechul membanting pintu kamarnya di depan muka Siwon yang memasang muka memelas.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi mengamati pertengkaran Si kembar dan Heechul hanya bisa memasang wajah iba pada Siwon,

" Kasihan Siwon dia berada di tempat dan waktu yang salah "

.

.

" Ting...Tong Kiriman Paket " Teriak seseorang di depan pintu rumah keluarga Jung.

" Min, bisakah kau membuka pintu itu sebentar? " Pinta Heechul yang sedang bermain atau lebih tepatnya menyiksa Kucing kesayangannya Heebum.

" Ne " Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Heechul di ruang Keluarga.

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin datang membawa satu paket berbentuk kotak yang berukuran cukup besar.

" Apa itu? "

" Molla, Ini dari Tuan dan Nyonya Jung disini tertulis untuk Chullie Hyung, Changminie, Kyuhyunie dan Sungmin "

" Oh, kalau begitu letakkan saja disitu, Min. Kita buka kalau si kembar sudah pulang saja "

" Arraseo "

.

.

.

Si Kembar membuka pintu depan dengan lemah sepertinya mereka berdua kelelahan karena terlalu asyik bermain di Game Center. Keduanya langsung duduk di sofa meskipun terlihat lelah wajah mereka berdua menunjukkan kepuasan.

" Minnie Hyung, Kami pulang, Aku lapar buatkan aku sesuatu untuk dimakan " Tanpa Author jelaskan para readers sudah tahu siapa yang berteriak kan.

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin datang sambil membawa dua gelas susu untuk mereka. Yang langsung diambil dengan buas oleh Changmin

" Selamat datang, kalian pasti lelah minumlah ini. Bagaimana pertandingannya? " Tanya Sungmin antusias

" Hebentar, hial ahu habiskan Huhu ini " Jawab Changmin sambil meminum susunya.

" Min, nanti kau tersedak kalau minum sambil bicara "

" Hihak, Ahu...Uhuk..Uhuk.." Changmin secara tidak sengaja menyemprot muka Kyuhyun dengan susu yang diminumnya karena tersedak.

" Sudah kubilang kau tidak percaya " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengusap mukanya yang kotor karena susu kasar dan tentu saja dengan muka masam.

" Mianhae, aku tidak sengaja habisnya aku haus dan lapar, Kurasa berat badanku sudah berkurang 2 kg. Kau lihat pipiku jadi semakin tirus " Ucap Changmin sambil memegangi pipinya.

" Berkurang 2 kilo bagaimana, padahal belum ada dua jam terakhir kali kau makan. Kau sudah menghabiskan 2 porsi hamburger, Min "

" Tapi aku masih lapar " Jawab Changmin dengan muka memelas.

" Aku tidak mengerti dengan sistem pencernaanmu, bersyukurlah kau memiliki tubuh tinggi seperti tiang hingga badanmu masih terlihat kurus. Andaikan tubuhmu pendek kau pasti akan sebulat bola "

" Kyu, kita masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi butuh banyak energi terutama kalau otak bekerja keras, dengan kata lain kita harus banyak makan. Dan yang paling penting kita tidak boleh pilih – pilih makanan terutama sayuran "

" Aku benci sayuran "

" Sayuran memiliki banyak vitamin dan bla...bla..."

" Sudah, Min. Aku malas bicara tentang makanan denganmu, logikamu dan logikaku tentang makanan tidak akan nyambung. Dimana Heechul Hyung, Minnie Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sudah terbiasa melihat pertengkaran mereka.

" Aku disini, ada apa mencariku? " Jawab Heechul yang tiba – tiba muncul sambil menggendong Heebum

" Ani, Hyung aku hanya bertanya "

" Rumah ini begitu nyaman dan tenang saat kalian belum datang, Suasananya jadi ramai kalau ada kalian "

" Begitukah, Hyung. Umma juga sering sekali mengatakannya pada kami. Kata Umma itu berarti keberadaan kami sangat penting di rumah ini" Jawab Changmin, sementara Kyuhyun terus memandangi Heechul

" Kenapa terus melihatku seperti itu, ada sesuatu yang salah, Kyu? "

" Ani, hanya saja...jangan marah Hyung "

" Memangnya kenapa? "

" Kalau kau memakai baju hitam dan menggendong Heebum seperti itu kau terlihat seperti nenek sihir dengan peliharaan kesayangannya "

" Ah, Kau benar Kyu "

" Terserah apa kata kalian, Asalkan aku tetap terlihat sempurna "

" Sepertinya aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah, biar aku koreksi, Hyung "

" Ternyata kau sadar juga, Kyu. Kau pasti ingin mengatakan aku tampan "

"Ani Hyung, kau terlihat seperti seorang nenek sihir yang terlalu percaya diri dengan kucing peliharaannya "

" Kau ini, Jinjja " Heechul sudah bersiap menjitak kepala Kyuhyun tapi di hentikannya karena teringat sesuatu.

" Ah, Hampir saja aku lupa. Min, Tolong ambilkan paket yang tadi " Perintah Heechul pada Sungmin.

" Ne " Sungmin segera berjalan meninggalkan ketiganya, tidak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan kotak besar di tangannya.

" Hyung, Apa itu? " Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

" Molla, Yunho dan Jae yang mengirimkannya tadi siang "

" Kenapa belum dibuka? "

" Aku menunggu kalian "

" Hyung, ternyata kau punya sisi baik juga "

" Jaga bicaramu, sudah cepat buka saja kotak itu "

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu dengna bantuan Changmin didalamnya berisi 5 buah kotak kecil dengan nama mereka diatas tiap kotak. Changmin memberikan kotak sesuai dengan nama diatasnya.

" Ini, punya Heechul Hyung, Yang pink untuk Minnie Hyung, Yang putih untuk Kyuhyun dan yang Hijau untukku "

" Min, punyamu lebih besar dari milikku " Rengek Kyuhyun karena kotak Changmin lebih besar dari miliknya.

" Mungkin Umma membelikan aku coklat atau makanan beku "

" Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu hanya makanan, sudah buka punya kalian " Peerintah Heechul sambil menjitak pelan kepala Changmin.

Si Kembar sangat antusias membuka hadiah yang diberikan oleh kedua orangtua mereka yang sedang berlibur ke Eropa untuk bulan madu yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

" Waaah...Umma Appa kalian membelikan aku PSP keluaran terbaru, Aku sayang kalian " Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memeluk PSP berwarna Hitam .

" Min, Lihat ini " Kyuhyun dengan bangga memamerkan PSP- nya pada Changmin

" Min, Kau dapat apa " tanya Kyuhyun yang penasaran karena Changmin hanya diam saja saat dia memamerkan PSPnya.

" Kyu, Lihat ini "

" Apa? "

" AAAAAAAAAA "

" Min, kau kenapa " Teriak Heechul dan Kyuhyun bersamaan

" Aku tak percaya ini, Umma membelikan aku coklat belgia buatan Chef favoritku. Aku akan menyimpannya dan memakannya dengan penuh perasaan, Umma aku sayang, Umma "

" Huh, lagi – lagi makanan " Guman Kyuhyun pelan sambil menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya

" Kalau makan memang harus pakai perasaan? "

" Ne, Hyung kalau pakai perasaan rasa makanannya akan terasa lebih enak "

" Bukankah bagimu semua makanan itu enak? "

" Ah, kau benar juga Hyung. Hyung, Kau dapat apa? "

" Cermin antik, lihat bagus kan, selera Jae memang bagus dengan begini aku bisa bercermin lebih sering "

" Awas nanti pecah kalau terlalu sering dipakai, Hyung "

" Apa karena wajah cantikku, Hingga cerminnya pecah "

" Buuuukaaaan, Ah, sudahlah. Minnie, Hyung jangan senyum – senyum sendiri, Hyung, dapat apa? "

" Aku dapat mantel berwarna pink " Sungmin tersenyum dengan wajah puas dan langsung mencoba mantelnya.

" Hyung, kau terlihat imut memakainya " Puji Kyuhyun pada Sungmin, bukan rahasia lagi kalau Kyuhyun sangat manja dan sayang pada Sungmin.

Heechul berdiri lalu mengambil satu kotak berwarna hitam yang belum dibuka,

" Ini untuk siapa, tidak ada namanya "

" Buka saja, Hyung " Pinta Changmin

Heechul lalu membuka kotak hitam dan sempat sedikit terkejut dengan isi kotak tersebut,

" Hyung, kau kenapa, apa isinya? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ini " Kata Heechul sambil mengeluarkan isi kotak hitam yang ternyata adalah pakaian bayi.

" Apa maksudnya? " Tanya si kembar bersamaan, sementara Sungmin langsung menutup mulutnya karena terkejut, Heechul memandangi pakaian bayi di tangannya dengan tatapan serius,

" Jangan – jangan "Heechul tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya tapi kedua bola matanya memandang Sungmin menggangguk seakan mengerti isi pikiran Heechul.

" Hyung, Sebenarnya ada apa? "

" Sebaiknya kita telepon Appa dan Umma kalian? "

" Waeyo, Hyung "

" Hyung, kenapa kau terlihat terkejut "

" Aku hanya ingin memastikan " Heechul berjalan menuju telepon terdekat diikuti si kembar belakangnya

" Memastikan apa? "

" Kurasa keluarga kalian akan bertambah " Ucap Heechul singkat sementara si Kembar diam melongo dengan muka datar.

" Hyung, kami hanya anak kecil bicara yang jelas "

" Kalian selalu bilang kalau kalian pintar tapi begini saja tidak mengerti "

" Kami memang benar – benar tidak mengerti "

" Baiklah, aku akan jawab tapi kalian harus berjanji kalian tidak akan terkejut "

" Ne "

" Kurasa kalian akan punya adik "

"..."

"..." Si kembar saling bertukar pandang dengan mata membulat,

" MWOOOOOOOOOOO " Teriak keduanya yang refleks membuat Heechul menutup telinganya.

" Sudah kubilang jangan berisik " Heechul mulai menekan nomor ponsel JaeJoong berusaha mencari kepastian

" Hyung, benarkah yang kau katakan? "

" Molla, makanya aku ingin bertanya langsung pada Jae. Jadi kalian jangan berisik, Aduh kenapa tidak diangkat "

" Min, bagaimana ini? "

" Entahlah "

" Heechul Hyung? "

" Tunggu kalian pergi dulu biar aku bicara dengan Appa dan Umma kalian "

" Tapi, Hyung "

" Tidak ada tapi – tapian cepat kembali ke kamar kalian " Perintah Heechul yang mau tidak mau diturut si kembar yang berjalan menuju kamar mereka sambi menggerutu.

" Padahal bukan Umma atau Appa kita, tapi galaknya minta ampun "

" Ne, Kita kan anak Appa dan Umma kenapa tidak boleh mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Mencurigakan "

" Min " Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Changmin sehingga keduanya berhenti di depan pintu kamar.

" Min, Bagaimana kalau yang dikatakan Heechul Hyung tadi benar. Aku takut nanti Umma dan Appa tidak sayang lagi pada kita "

" Jangan berpikir yang macam – macam, Tidurlah besok kita tanyakan pada Heechul Hyung. Kalau dia tidak mau menjawab kita langsung telepon Umma dan Appa "

" Min "

" Tenanglah, Kyu, Ada aku "

" Temani aku tidur, Min "

" Aku makan snack dulu sebelum tidur, ya "

" Miiiiiin " Rengek Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih

" Araseo " Changmin merangkul pundak Kyuhyun dan mengacak rambutnya pelan.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Bandara Incheon telah mendarat pesawat yang dinaiki oleh pasangan Yunjae. Seperti bisa Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong protektif, berusaha melindungi Jaejoong lusinan pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan tatapan buas.

" Yun, Bagaimana reaksi mereka nanti kalau kita pulang diam – diam begini "

" Tenanglah, Boo, Aku yakin mereka pasti senang dengan kejutan yang kita berikan "

" Benarkah, Yun? "

" Ne, semuanya pasti akan baik – baik saja. Percayalah padaku " Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap punggung JaeJoong yang masih sibuk menggendong sesuatu dalam pelukannya.

" Boo, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang kasihan dia kedinginan "

" Ne, Yun "

.

.

.

" Minnie, Dimana si kembar? "

" Mereka di kamar, Chullie Hyung "

" Oh...pastikan mereka berdua baik – baik saja, Minnie "

" Tidak biasanya kau mengkhawatirkan mereka, Hyung? "

" Entahlah, Perasaanku tidak enak "

" Waeyo "

"... "

" Hyung, jangan diam saja "

" Minnie, Bawa si kembar kemari "

" Ne, Tunggu sebentar aku akan ke kamar mereka " Sungmin segera berlari ke kamar si kembar dan sedikit memaksa mereka agar mau mengikutinya.

" Ahhhh, ada apa lagi sih. Kami berdua kan lagi tidur, tidur bagus buat perkembangan badan dan otak kami "Gerutu Changmin mengucek matanya, sementara Kyuhyun berjalan dengan mata tertutup sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin.

" Sudahlah, Kalian bisa tidur disini, Hyung merindukan kalian " Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum yang spontan membuat Kyuhyun terbangun dan membuka matanya lebar – lebar.

" KAU SIAPA ? " teriaknya Spontan sambil menujuk ke arah heechul.

" Kau bisa lihat, Aku Si tampan Heechul "

" BUKAN "

" Kyuhyun, kau habis mimpi apa sich. Ini aku, Min bangunkan adikmu "

" Tidak Kyuhyun tidak sedang bermimpi dia benar, Siapa kamu? "

" Kalian berdua bicara apa?, aku ini Heechul "

" Chullie Hyung, sangat jarang dan kurasa tidak akan mungkin mengatakan hal semacam merindukan kami "

" Tapi itu benar, aku memang merindukan kalian "

" Min, Dia kerasukan setan darimana?, Minnie Hyung cepat panggil Siwon Hyung kemari, Bilang padanya Heechul Hyung kerasukan Setan "

" Minnie, awas kalau kau berani memanggil Siwon " Ancam Heechul

" Min, Kita doakan sendiri saja " Ucap Kyuhyun polos, dan tanpa banyak bicara Changmin menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Keduanya duduk di hadapan Heechul sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya dan menutup kedua matanya sambil komat – kamit membaca, Hmmm...Author sendiri tidak yakin apa yang mereka baca.

Setelah puas Changmin mengakhiri dengan doanya,

" Amin " Ucap Keduanya

" Ah, Min ada yang lupa "

" Apa lagi ? "

" Sudah ikuti saja "

" Tuhan, Seandainya doa yang tadi tidak berhasil, Engkau bisa menggunakan granat, meriam atau sinar laser untuk mengusir setan dalam tubuh Chullie Hyung. Atau Juga senjata yang biasa aku gunakan saat bermain Starcraft, Amin "

" Doa macam apa itu, Memangnya kalian berdua pada Dewa game "

" Bukan " Jawab Keduanya Kompak

" Min, doanya tidak berhasil, lihat dia masih disini "

" Kita doakan lagi, Kyu "

" Sudahlah kalian berdua, Cepat lanjutkan istirahat kalian disini "

" Ani, Aku sudah tidak mengantuk "

" Aku juga "

Sementara itu ketiganya tidak sadar kalau di depan rumah ada sepasang manusia ynag mengendap – endap masuk ke rumah.

Yunho berusaha membuka pintu depan sepelan yang dia bisa,

" Yun, jangan berisik "

"Arra, Boo. Sekarang cepat masuk kau pasti kedinginan "

JaeJoong berjalan sepelan yang dia bisa diikuti Yunho di belakangnya. Keduanya langsung menuju kamar Si kembar.

" Mereka dimana, Yun? "

" Kita coba di ruang keluarga, Boo "

Dan benar saja di ruang keluarga terdengar suara Heechul, Kyuhyun, dan Changmin.

" Yun, Kau siap? "

" Nee, tapi letakkan dulu dia di sofa " Kata Yunho sambil menunjuk ke ' sesuatu ' yang berada dalam gendongan Jae Joong.

" Ah, Kau benar Yun, aku hampir lupa "

" KAMI PULAAAANG " Teriak YunJae Kompak

Teriakan keduanya berhasil merebut perhatian Heechul dan Si Kembar. Si Kembar yang terkejut atas kepulangan kedua orangtuanya yang tiba – tiba hanya bisa diam karena terlalu kaget.

" Min, Kyu kalian tidak merindukan Umma? " Tanya JaeJoong lembut sambil membuka tangannya lebar- lebar minta dipeluk.

" Ummaaaaa " teriak keduanya setelah sadar dan langsung berlari ke arah pelukan JaeJoong.

" Umma, Bogoshieppo " Ucap Changmin sambil memeluk lalu mencium pipi JaeJoong, begitu pula Kyuhyun.

" Kalian tidak merindukan Appa "

" Tentu saja rindu, Appa jangan berdiri saja disana, Ayo sini peluk kami juga "

" Aku sangat menyayangi kalian " Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk ketiganya.

" Kalau sayang jangan ditinggal bulan madu terus kalian tidak bosan " Protes Heechul yang sebenarnya terharu melihat adegan pertemuan keluarga Jung.

" Chullie Hyung, terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka "

" Nee, aku senang kalian pulang dengan selamat "

" Yun, Jae ada yang ingin aku tanyakan pada kalian "

" Ne, Hyung tanyakan saja " Jawab Yunho karena Jaejoong masih sibuk memeluk dan menciumi si Kembar.

" Apa maksudnya ini ? " Tanya Heechul sambil menunjukkan pakaian bayi mungil di dalam kotak hitam. Jae Joong yang mendengar pertanyaan Heechul langsung menatap cemas wajah Yunho, sedangkan si kembar memandang wajah cemas umma mereka dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

" Ah, Sebenarnya begini Hyung, Kami berencana memberikan kejutan pada kalian "

" Lalu ? "

" Sebenarnya Jae... " Keduanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

" Appa, kalau ngomong yang jelas jangan setengah – setengah " Rengek Changmin

" Itu "

" Umma Hamil ya? " Celetuk Kyuhyun dengan wajah polos yang dengan sukses membuat Yunho dan Jae Joong kaget.

" Hah, Hamil, Boo, Kau hamil kenapa tidak memberitahuku? " Tanya Yunho

" Aku hamil, Apa benar? " Tanya JaeJoong polos pada Heechul

" Yang bulan madu kemarin kalian kenapa kau melihatku, Seharusnya yang tahu itu dirimu, Jae "

" Boo, Memangnya kau hamil? "

" Yun, Kau tahu kan itu tidak mungkin, Dokter bilang aku tidak bisa hamil lagi "

" Lalu ini maksudnya apa? " Ucap Heechul sambil mengankat pakaian bayi yaang dikirim YunJae

" Anu, Hyung soal itu, Yun, Tolong bawa dia kemari " Dan dengan segera Yunho berlari dan kembali dengan menggendong sesuatu yang ditutupi selimut tebal.

" Itu baju buat dia, Hyung " Jawab Yunho

Mata Si Kembar sudah mulai memerah karena sedih,

" Umma dan Appa tidak akan menyayangi kami lagi "

" Kalian mengadopsi bayi " Tanya Heechul sambil mendekati 'Benda ' dalam dekapan Yunho

" Bayi, kapan aku bilang dia ini bayi, Hyung "

" Umma Appa kami berjanji tidak akan nakal atau buat masalah lagi, Jadi Appa dan Umma harus tetap menyayangi kami "

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan? " Tanya JaeJoong sambil mengusap air mata Si Kembar.

" Kalau adik bayi itu ada disini kalian tidak akan sayang lagi pada kami "

" Ya, Tuhan jadi kalian mengira yang ada di gendongan Appa kalian itu bayi "

" Ne "

" Kalian salah paham, Yun, buka selimut Min Ji "

" Jadi namanya Min Ji " Desah si kembar pasrah

" Min, Nanti ambillah uang simpanan di kamar. Kita belikan Umma boneka gajah agar Umma tetap sayang pada kita "

" Tapi uang itu kan mau kau gunakan sebagai tambahan membeli Laptop, Kyu "

" Sekarang Kasih sayang Umma lebih penting buatku "

" Jadi kalian mau menyuap Umma kalian sendiri, Sungguh menyedihkan " Ejek Heechul

" Diam kau dasar namja berhati es "

Beberapa saat kemudian Yunho membuka selimut yang menutupi benda di tangannya, ternyata buka seorang bayi tapi seekor Kucing blue Russian seperti milik Heechul.

" Kucing ? "

" Heebum? "

" Ne, Kucing kenapa kalian sampai mengira yang digendong Appa kalian adalah bayi. Kalian sampai menangis seperti ini " JaeJoong membelai lembut kepala anak Kembar kesayangannya.

" Habis, Umma menaruh pakaian bayi di kotak hitam itu kami jadi berpikir kalau umma hamil "

" Kalian ini aneh – aneh saja, Umma hanya berpikir Min Ji pasti terlihat lucu kalau memakai pakaian bayi. Karena itu Umma membelinya "

" Bum, sekarang kau punya teman bermain " Ucap Heechul sambil mengelus sayang Heebum.

" Kalian berdua menangis karena cemburu pada kucing " Goda Heechul sambil tertawa

" Hyung, kau yang memulai semua ini tahu "

" Aku tidak tahu maksudmu ? "

" Agh, Hyung kau pasti sengaja merahasiakannya kan, Sebenarnya kau sudah tahu yang dibawa Umma bukan bayi tapi kucing kan? " Protes Kyuhyun

" Sudahlah Kyuhyun, Heechul Hyung tidak bermaksud seperti itu " Hibur JaeJoong

" Tidak, Kau salah, Jae. Aku memang bermaksud menggoda mereka "

" Chullie Hyung "

" Huwaaaaa...UMMA HEECHUL JAHAAAT DIA SELALU MENGGODA KAMI "

" Sudahlah kalian jangan menangis "

" Hmmm, tapi kalau kalian memang benar ingin punya adik Appa dan Umma sepertinya harus pergi bulan madu lagi " Ucap Yunho dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya sementara JaeJoong bermuka masam.

" Kalian mau pergi lagi, lakukan saja di rumah. Apa kalian tidak bosan " Omel Heechul

" Belum selesai tangisan kami sekarang Orang tua kami akan pergi lagi, Sungguh kejam dunia ini " Rengek Changmin yang dengan segera mendapat jitakan pelan dari JaeJoong

" Kau terlalu mendramatisir keadaan, Min "

" Aku hanya mengikuti alur cerita yang ada, Umma "

" Ayo, Boo " Goda Yunho

" Ani, Yun aku capek lagipula aku masih kangen si kembar "

" Ayolah, Boo " Yunho mencium pipi JaeJoong

" Yun , Apa yang kau lakukan " Yunho menggendong JaeJoong ke dalam kamar sekuat apapun dia meronta tetap si beruang yang menang.

" Ah, Hyung sekarang kau tahu sedikit penderitaan kami yang memiliki orang tua yang terlalu mesra" Ucap Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan kembali tenang

" Ne, belum ada setengah jam pulang sudah langsung masuk ke kamar "

" Kalau mereka masuk kamar kalian akan cepat punya adik lho " Goda Heechul

" Hmm, Nee, Heechul hyung benar, MWO tidak boleh. Min, ayo kita tidur di kamar Appa dan Umma aku belum mau adik dulu " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin dan menyeretnya

" Ya, Tuhan Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku kalau aku punya satu adik lagi seperti Kyuhyun, Aku bisa cepat kurus ditarik kesana – sini. Aku juga tidak mau jatah makanku berkurang karena tambahan adik kecil" Guman Changmin

" YA, JUNG YUNHO BERANINYA KAU MEMAKSAKU MELAKUKAN HAL YANG AKU TIDAK SUKA " Teriakan JaeJoong terdengar sangat nyaring ketika si Kembar hendak membuka pintu kamar Orang tuanya. Keduanya mengurungkan niatnya membuka pintu lalu mulai menguping pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya.

" Bruak, Boo Jangan begini "

" Aku tidak mau dengar alasanmu lagi, Yun. Seminggu ini kau harus tidur di sofa "

" Boo, Mana mungkin aku tahan tidak memelukmu sehari saja "

" Aku tidak peduli "

" Nah, kesimpulan yang bisa diambil hari ini adalah jangan membuat Umma kalian marah " Ucap Heechul tiba – tiba yang langsung membuat Si kembar menoleh ke belakang

" Ssst, jangan berisik, sejak kapan Hyung ada disini? "

" Setelah JaeJoong berteriak "

" Kalian tahu tidak baik menguping pembicaraan orang tua ? "

" Ini demi masa depan kami, lagipula kau juga menguping "

" Aku bukan menguping, aku hanya mendengar dan mengamati situasi saat ini "

" Agh, Susah kalau bicara denganmu, Hyung "

" Aku kasihan pada Appa, Min, Kita doakan semoga Umma cepat memaafkan Appa, Ne "

" Ne, Aku setuju, Daripada seminggu ini aku harus makan makanan tanpa rasa "

" Kalian mau berdoa lagi ke Dewa Game? "

" Jangan Konyol, Dewa Game tidak akan mendengar doa kami untuk urusan semacam ini"

" Lalu kalian berdoa pada siapa? " Tanya Heechul bosan

" Pada Dewa Gajah, Habis Umma kan suka gajah " Jawab Keduanya Polos

" Huft..." Heechul menghela nafas panjang lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan S ikembar

" Sampai kapan aku harus menghadapi hal konyol yang keluarga ini lakukan "

Desah Heechul sambil mengunyah coklat yang ada di tangannya.

Keesokan Harinya

" HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA " Teriakan Changmin membangunkan seisi rumah kecuali Heechul. Semuanya bergegas menuju ke arah dapur asal teriak Changmin.

" Ada apa ,Min. Kenapa kau menangis di depan kulkas, Chagi " Tanya Jae Joong lembut

" HUWAAAAA, UMMA COKLAT BELGIAKU HILANG SATU "

" Tenanglah, Min. Bukankah sisanya masih ada banyak "

" ANDWEEEEE, POKOKNYA KURANG SATU, UMMA"

" Hah, aku punya kembaran bodoh " desah Kyuhyun

Sementara itu Heechul di kamar tengah asyik mendengarkan lagu favoritnya sambil memakan sisa coklat Belgia Changmin

" Hmm, Hari yang indah " Guman Heechul pelan sambil menggerakkan jemari lentiknya mengikuti irama musik

.

.

.

TBC OR END up to U

Cerita yang kali ini agak g nyambung ya ?

Tolong Review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

THE NANNY 2

.

.

.

" Hari ini cerah sekali, Pasti asyik kalau dibuat jalan – jalan " Guman Heechul yang sedang melamun di teras atas sambil memandangi langit.

" Langitnya indah ya, Hyung "

" Ne "

" Anginnya segar ya, Hyung "

" Ne "

" Saat seperti ini paling enak kalau dibuat jalan – jalan sambil makan Es Krim ya, Hyung "

" Ne, Kau benar sekali "

" Apalagi kalau ada kekasih yang menemani "

" Ne "

" Menikmati Es krim di bawah angin biru dan hembusan angin sepoi – sepoi sambil memegang tangan kekasih tercinta "

" Ne, Senangnya " Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum

" Semua hiruk pikuk di dunia ini seakan tidak ada artinya kalau sedang bersama kekasih tercinta "

" Ne "

" Duduk di bawah pohon sambil menikmati keindahan alam diiringi alunan musik favorit, saling berbagi kehangatan dan kasih sayang dengan kekasih tersayang "

" Hmmmm "

" Dengan suasana yang mendukung tinggal menunggu waktu bagi kalian berbagi kehangatan melalui ciuman – ciuman hangat "

" Hmm, Ne "

" Eh, Tunggu sejak kapan kau berada disini, Kyu? "

" Sejak tadi, tapi kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku, Hyung "

" Darimana kau dapat kata – kata yang kau ucapkan tadi, Usiamu masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti hal – hal semacam itu "

" Oh, Yang tadi aku ucapkan, Aku sedang membaca Komik ini, Hyung " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan komik yang sedang dia baca.

" Begitu, Aku pikir... "

" Dimana Changmin? "

" Dia pergi keluar dengan Umma sebentar lagi juga pulang "

" Kau tidak ikut? "

" Ani, Hyung . Dengan Cuaca sepanas ini kulit putihku bisa jadi coklat "

" Sejak kapan kau jadi peduli pada kulitmu? "

" Sejak di rumah ini datang seorang yang selalu bercermin dengan cermin yang entah didapat darimana, dan selalu mengomel tentang melakukan dan melarang ini itu untuk menjaga kecantikan kulit supaya tidak keriput "

" Sepertinya itu Aku "

" Memangnya siapa lagi Umma tidak terlalu peduli hal semacam itu, ah, memang peduli tapi tidak seheboh dirimu, Hyung. Appa tidak mungkin yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya ada Umma dan kami, Changmin,apalagi kalau bukan makanan yang ada Otaknya "

" Hari ini kau cerewet sekali "

" Hyung, kalau ingin kencan hubungi saja Siwon Hyung dia pasti akan senang "

" Anak kecil tahu apa "

" Pikirkan dulu, Tak ada salahnya menuruti saran dari anak kecil tak berdosa sepertiku, Hyung "

" Yang benar saja "

" Sudahlah, Hyung, Bagaimana kencannya jadi apa batal? "

" Ah, kau benar "

Dengan segera Heechul mengambil samrtphone miliknya dan mengirimkan pesan singkat ke Siwon, Tidak memakan waktu lama Smartphone Heechul berbunyi. Senyuman lebar terukir di wajah cantiknya setelah membaca balasan pesan dari Siwon.

" Kyu, Aku mau bersiap dulu. Kau baik – baik di rumah ya "

" Ne, Hyung Arraseo " Kata Kyuhyun sambil memberi hormat pada Heechul, seperti prajurit memberi hormat pada kaptennya.

" Hyung, Aku panggilkan Umma untuk membantumu berdandan ya? "

" Oh, Ide bagus "

" Sepertinya hari ini Mood Heechul Hyung sedang bagus " Batin Kyuhyun

Selesai mandi Heechul mendapati JaeJoong di kamarnya,

" Kata Kyuhyun, Hyung, mau pergi kencan dengan Siwon. Sini, Hyung, biar aku rapikan rambutmu "

" Gomapta, Jae "

15 menit telah berlalu, Akhirnya Heechul telah siap untuk pergi kencan dengan Siwon. Tinggal menunggu Siwon datang menjemput saja.

" Hyung, Kau terlihat menawan "

" Gomawo, Jae "

" Heechul Hyung, Siwon sudah datang " Teriak Sungmin di depan pintu kamar Heechul

" Nah, aku berangkat dulu "

" Hati – hati dan nikmatilah kencan kalian "

Siwon tengah berdiri di depan pintu mobilnya sembari menunggu Heechul keluar.

" Kau sudah lama menungguku, Siwon? " Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum manis

" Anio, Aku baru saja da...tang " Jawab Siwon yang terkagum – kagum dengan Heechul yang terlihat sangat menawan saat ini

" Kita berangkat sekarang "

" Ah, Ne " Jawab Siwon setelah tersadar dan membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Heechul.

" Kau mau pergi kemana, Chullie Hyung? "

" Aku ingin belanja "

" Ne, Araseo "

Siwon memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang menuju ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di kota itu, Hyundai Mall.

" Wah, besar sekali tempat ini " begitulah reaksi Heechul ketika melihat Hyundai mall tersebut.

" Ne, Hyung. Ini salah satu yang terbesar di negara ini " Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

" Kau yakin kita akan belanja disini? "

" Tentu saja, Hyung. Hanya yang terbaik yang pantas untuk namja menawan seperti dirimu " Ucap Siwon sambil mencium tangan Heechul

" Kau benar – benar tahu cara merayu orang ,Siwon "

Keduanya berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan erat sekali, atau lebih tepatnya Siwon menggandeng erat tangan Heechul karena khawatir akan banyaknya tatapan kagum yang di tujukan pada Heechul.

" Siwon, kita belanja disini saja "

" Ne, Hyung as your wish "

Setelah puas berbelanja meraka memutuskan untuk makan di salah satu Restoran ternama di Mall tersebut. Tanpa mereka sadar ada seorang Yeoja yang secara tidak sengaja mengamati kemesraan mereka berdua.

" Bukankah itu Istri kedua Yunho Oppa? " Guman Yeoja yang ternyata adalah Ahra salah satu penggemar fanatik Yunho.

" Kenapa dia mesra sekali dengan Siwon, Ah, OMO, jangan – jangan dia berselingkuh di belakang Yunho Oppa. Berani sekali dia, Lihat saja Aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada Yunho Oppa " Kata Ahra dengan wajah kesal, Ahra mengambil beberapa foto kemesraan Heechul dan Siwon. Berharap bahwa dengan foto tersebut dia bisa merusak pernikahan Yunho dengan para " istri Namjanya " dan membuat Yunho berpaling padanya.

" Barani sekali dia berkencan dengan Siwon, Oppa kasihan sekali dirimu, Dikhianati oleh orang – orang yang dekat denganmu. Tapi tenang saja Oppa semuanya akan segera berakhir, kalau bersamaku hanyalah kebahagiaan yang akan kau rasakan. Karena aku Go Ahra, Ah, ani JUNG AHRA akan selalu mencintaimu seorang " Gerutu Ahra sambil terus mengamati kencan Heechul dan Siwon

" Siwon, kenapa aku merasa seperti ada yang mengawasi kita "

" Tentu saja ,Hyung, Apa kau tidak sadar berapa pasang mata yang mengawasi kita dari tadi. Aku yakin mereka terpesona dengan dirimu, Hyung "

" Hmm, Mungkin " Kata Heechul sambil melihat sekelilingnya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya

" Hyung "

" Ne? "

" I LOVE YOU SO MUCH " Ucap Siwon sambil mengecup lembut tangan Heechul

.

.

.

" Aku pulang, Tolong bantu aku mengangkat semua ini " Teriak Heechul dengan banyak tas belanja di sekelilingnya.

" Selamat datang , Hyung " Sambut Yunho yang kebetulan berada di rumah

" Wah, apa – apan ini, Heechul Hyung " Ucap Yunho ketika melihat semua tas belanjaan Heechul.

" Hadiah dari Siwon, Bantu aku membawanya ke kamar, Yun "

" Ne, kenapa tidak minta Siwon yang membawanya ke kamarmu "

" Aku kasihan dia pasti capek setelah menemaniku belanja "

" Yah, dengan belanjaan sebanyak ini kurasa dia memang harus beristirahat setelah sampai rumah "

" Gomawo, Yun "

" Gwenchana, Hyung "

Setelah hampir 3 kali bolak balik ruang tamu dan kamar Heechul akhirnya semua barang belanjaan Heechul sampai dengan selamat di kamar si empunya.

" Appa Heechul Hyung sudah pulang? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ne, Dia di kamarnya Kyu "

Kyuhyun dengan segera menuju kamar Heechul, dan cukup terkejut dengan tumpukan tas yang ada di ranjang Heehul.

" Siapa yang baru saja kau rampok, Hyung " Kata Kyuhyun Refleks

" Siwon " Jawab Heechul tanpa menoleh karena sibuk merapikan barang belanjaannya

" Dimana Changmin? "

" Tidur, dia masih merengek karena coklat belgianya yang berharga hilang satu buah "

" Oh "

" Hyung, kau kan yang makan coklatnya Changmin? "

" Jangan sembarangan menuduh orang, memangnya kau punya bukti apa? "

" Tidak ada, hanya saja firasatku mmengatakan hal itu, Hyung "

" Firasat, memangnya kau peramal, Kyu? "

" Tapi benar kan, Hyung "

" Ne, Aku yang makan, Kau sedang tidak ada Kerjaan "

" Ne, Hyung "

" Kalau begitu tanganmu " Perintah Heechul yang dengan segera dituruti Kyuhyun, Heechul menyerahkan beberapa buah kotak cukup besar pada KyuHyun

" Apa ini "

" Tolong berikan ini pada Yun dan Jae, yang ini untukmu, ini untuk Changmin dan ini untuk Sungmin"

" Sekarang? "

" Ne, Kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan kan "

" Dasar, tidak bisa lihat orang santai sedikit " Gerutu Kyuhyun

" Aku bisa mendengar perkataanmu dengan jelas " Kata Heechul sambil berkacak pinggang

" Hyung, hanya bercanda, Gomawo Kau masih ingat pada kami "

" Tentu saja kalian kan keluargaku "

.

.

.

Saat makan malam semua anggota keluarga berkumpul di ruang makan,

" Heechul Hyung, terima kasih kau sudah membelikan aku Croissant dan Cake - Cake lezat itu , Aku merasa lebih muda satu tahun"

" Berterima kasihlah pada Siwon, Min, kau masih anak – anak "

" Setelah tragedi hilangnya Coklat belgiaku yang berharga aku merasa tua, Hyung "

" Tragis sekali "

" Min, aku beri tahu sesuatu yang lebih tragis "

" Apa, Kyu? "

" Sebenarnya Heechul Hyung yaaaaaaaaaaaaaang " Kyuhyun terkejut karena Heechul menatapnya dengan tajam

" YANG APA? "

Merasa terdesak dan ketakutan dengan tatapan Heechul Kyuhyun berbohong, " Yang membelikanmu hadiah makanan setelah kencan dengan Siwon Hyung "

" Kalau itu aku juga tahu "

" Hahaha " Kyuhyun tertawa dengan sangat terpaksa

" Bagaimana kencannya, Hyung. Menyenangkan? " Tanya Changmin antusias Heechul yang mendengarnya langsung menghadap Changmin dengan wajah tersenyum

" Anak kecil mau tahu saja urusan orang dewasa, sudah makan saja bukankah sudah lama kau tidak merasakan makanan buatan Jae "

" Ah, Hyung pelit "

" Bagaimana kalau aku yang bertanya Heechul Hyung. Aku kan sudah dewasa? " Kali ini giliran Yunho yang bertanya.

" Ah, Kau ingin tahu saja urusan orang ,Yun. Itu rahasia " Jawab Heechul Cuek

" Hyung... "

" Sudahlah Appa jangan memaksanya bicara, tidak akan berhasil. Percayalah padaku " Ucap Kyuhyun yakin

" Kyu,, Chagi kenapa kau tidak memakan sayuran yang ada di piringmu? " Tanya Jae Joong

" Aku tidak suka sayuran, Umma "

" Kau harus memakannya, sampai habis, Kyu " Ucap JaeJoong dengan wajah tersenyum tapi penuh penekanan dalam setiap kata – katanya.

Semuanya terdiam mendengar perkataan JaeJoong dan Kyuhyun dengan berat hati memakan sayuran di hadapannya.

" Ah, aku lupa. Para Karyawan di perusahaan mengadakan pesta menyambut kedatangan kami dari bulan madu. Aku ingin kalian semua datang "

" Kapan acaranya, Yun " Tanya Heechul

" Besok, Hyung "

" Baiklah, aku akan memberitahu Siwon "

" Kau harus datang ,Hyung, karena kau adalah tamu kehormatanku "

" ASYIK PESTA, Makanan melimpah ruah hanya untukku, HEHEHEHE...UHUK...UHUK..." Changmin terbatuk karena tersedak makanan

" Makanya jangan bicara kalau sedang makan, tersedak kan " Omel Kyuhyun sambil menepuk punggung Changmin

" Aku hanya mengungkapkan kesenangan yang ada di hatiku, Kyu "

" Arraseo, tapi lihat Sikonnya dulu, Min. Kau sedang makan " Kyuhyun memberikan segelas air putih pada Changmin

" Pasti perusahaan tempatmu bekerja sering mengadakan pesta untuk kalian "

" Waeyo? "

" Habisnya kalian dalam setahun bisa lima kali bulan madu "

" Heechul Hyung benar, Appa "

" Apa kalian tidak bosan? "

" Ani, kami kan berencana memberikan 'adik ' baru buat Si Kembar " Goda Yunho

" ANDWEEEEEE, APPA KAU SUDAH BERJANJI PADAKU, TIDAK AKAN LAGI MEMBICARAKAN MASALAH ADIK SAMPAI KAMI DEWASA " Protes Kyuhyun sambil reflek memukul punggung Changmin keras sekali

" APPO, kalau mau marah lihat Sikon dulu, jangan punggung orang yang kau jadikan korban, Kyuhyun Pabo " Gerutu Changmin sambil mengelus punggungnya.

" Habisnya aku belum mau punya adik dulu, Min "

" Aku juga, Entah bagaimana kondisi tubuh dan jiwaku kalau aku memiliki satu orang adik lagi seperti dirimu. Tubuh sexyku ini bisa menguruuuuuuuuuus " Kata Changmin sambil menunjukkan siluet badannya

" Agh Min, Seharusnya kau membantuku bukan malah meledekku " Protes Kyuhyun

" Sudahlah kalian jangan berisik, Cepat habiskan makanan kalian " Kata Heechul gemas sambil mengacak rambut keduanya.

" Ah, Appa kalau ada 'adik' disini kasihan Heechul Hyung "

" Eh, Waeyo, apa hubungannya denganku? "

" Nanti keriput di wajahmu bertambah Hyung karena bertambah lagi orang yang mengganggu ketenangan duniamu "

" Kau tidak sopan, wajah mulus begini dibilang ada keriputnya. Kenapa kalian masih takut dan cemburu pada Minji, Kucingnya Jae "

" MEOW " Jawab Minji yang seakan sadar namanya disebut – sebut

" Nah, itu adik kalian memanggil minta digendong "

" Agh, Ini semua salah Umma dan Appa " Protes Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut

" Tidak bisa membalas lagi, Huh? " Goda Heechul dengan senyum kemenangan

" Kyu, Lihat kesini sebentar "

" Apa, aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara denganmu, Hyung "

" Sudahlah, Lihatlah kesini sebentar saja "

" APA "

" ANYEONG, HYUNG. Minji mau main dengan Kyuhyun Hyung " Heechul mengangkat Minji dan berusaha menirukan suara anak kecil

" Sudah, Hentikan, Min kenapa kau tidak membantuku? " Rengek Kyuhyun

" Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau makan tidak boleh sambil berbicara nanti tersedak " Jawab Changmin santai

" Umma Appa, Bantu aku " Kata Kyuhyun dengan muka memelas sementara Umma dan Appa mereka malah sibuk memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa

.

.

.

" Ya Ampun sampai kapan mereka berdandan, Ini sudah hampir satu jam " Gerutu Si Kembar dan Yunho di luar kamar Heechul.

" Kalian sudah selesai belum, Sudah hampir waktunya berangkat " Teriak Yunho yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

" Sebentar lagi, Yun " Jawab JaeJoong dari balik pintu

" Dobrak saja pintunya ,Appa aku sudah kelaparan " Celetuk Changmin

" Jangan Appa, Nanti kalau mereka berdua marah rumah ini akan berubah jadi neraka " Cegah Kyuhyun sambil memegangi tangan Sang Appa dengan muka memelas.

" Hah, Kau benar Kyuhyun, Mereka berdua memang seperti penguasa di rumah ini " Batin Yunho

" APPA LAMAAA "

" Bukankah Appa sering bilang kalau kita harus sabar menunggu para Yeoja berdandan, Min "

" Ne, tapi mereka kan namja, Kyu "

" Tapi Min Umma yang melahirkan kita, jadi Umma bisa dibilang Yeoja. Dan Heechul Hyung dengan wajahnya yang kelewat cantik untuk seorang namja, Hmm kurasa cocok masuk kategori Yeoja. Tapi dengan sifat dan mulutnya yang super pedas itu apa pantas ya..." Kyuhyun mengguman tidak jelas, Kebingungan karena hal – hal yang tidak penting menurut Changmin

" Kau ini sedang bicara apa sih, Jangan bikin teori tidak jelas lagi. Yang aku tahu saat ini AKU LAPAR "

" Yun, Kami sudah Siap, Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama " Kata JaeJoong ceria begitu keluar dari kamar sambil menggandeng tangan Heechul.

" Aku rela menunggu selama apapun untuk dirimu, Boo " Goda Yunho yang terpesona dengan penampilan JaeJoong dan Heechul.

" Benarkah itu, Yun. Kau membuatku malu " Jawab JaeJoong dengan wajah tersipu malu.

" Bohong, Padahal tadi Appa menggerutu terus karena kalian berdua dandannya lama " Kata Changmin yang terlihat lemas sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Benarkah itu, Yun? " Tanya JaeJoong dengan muka sedih

" Hahahah, Apa yang dibicarakan anak ini jadi tidak masuk akal kalau dia sedang lapar, Cepat kita berangkat sekarang supaya tidak terlambat " Yunho mengucapkannya sambil menutup rapat mulut Changmin sebelum dia berkomentar lagi

.

.

.

" Wah , ramai sekali pestanya, Yun. Dimana – mana terlihat orang – orang cantik " Ucap Jae Joong

" Bagiku kau adalah yang tercantik, Boo "

" Yun, Kau bisa saja " JaeJoong mencubit pinggang Yunho dengan manja

" Aku merasa mual melihat romantisme mereka yang terkadang terlalu berlebihan " Guman Heechul yang di dengar oleh Si kembar.

" Itu karena mereka saling mencintai, Hyung. Atau kau merasa iri karena Siwon Hyung belum datang juga "

" Hah, terserah " Ucap Heechul yang bersiap berjalan meninggalkan pasangan Yunjae.

" Hyung, kau mau kemana, kau adalah tamu kehormatanku, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada para relasiku " Yunho menarik tangan Heechul dan memegangnya erat dengan tangan kirinya.

" Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Yun "

" Aku memaksa, Hyung, Benar kan, Boo? "

" Ne " Jawab JaeJoong yang menggandeng tangan kanan Yunho

" Yun, sekarang ini kau terlihat seperti Ahjussi dengan kedua istrinya "

" Benarkah, Baerarti aku ahjussi beruntung yang bisa menggandeng dua namja mempesona seperti kalian. Tenang saja Boo, aku hanya akan mencintaimu "

" Hey, kalian " Bisik Heechul pada Si kembar

" Ne, Hyung "

" Cepat bawa Siwon kemari kalau kalian melihatnya, Arraseo "

" Arraseo, Setelah aku mengisi kenyang perut laparku "

" Min, Kau jangan membuatku malu lagi, aku tidak mau menemanimu makan "

" Aku bisa pergi makan sendiri "

Yunho menggandeng keduanya dengan perasaan bangga karena banyaknya tatapan kagum yang di layangkan pada dirinya, JaeJoong dan Heechul. Banyak yang merasa iri dengan Yunho yang bisa menggandeng dua Namja berwajah Cantik dan penuh pesona seperti Jae Joong dan Heechul. Dan yang palling iri adalah Penggemar fanatik Yunho yang selalu berusaha merusak pernikahan Yunho dan Jae Joong, yaitu Go Ahra.

" UHH, Aku benci melihat mereka tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Lihat saja hari ini adalah hari terakhir kalian tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Aku akan menghancurkan rumah tangga milikmu Jung Yunho dan menjadikanmu milikku " Guman Ahra sambil meremas gelas minuman yang dipegangnya.

" Yunho Oppa " Panggil Ahra yang langsung membuatnya menoleh.

" Ah, Ahra, bagaimana kabarmu? " Tanya Yunho sekedar berbasa – basi sedangkan wajah JaeJoong sedikit cemberut karena tidak menyukai Ahra begitu pula dengan Heechul.

" Apa yang dilakukan yeoja berisik ini disini " Batin Heechul

" Anyeong, JaeJoong-Shi, Heechul-Shi "

" Anyeong Ahra-ah " Jawab JaeJoong

" Ah, Oppaseperti biasa kalian terlihat serasi dan bahagia " Tanya Ahra sambil memandangi Heechul dan JaeJoong bergantian

" Khamsahamnida " Jawab JaeJoong sopan

" Ne, kami sangat bahagia. Dengan suami setampan dan sebaik Yunho " Jawab Heechul dengan senyuman lebar

" Apa kalian selalu terlihat bahagia seperti ini meskipun telah pergi bulan madu entah untuk yang keberapa kali,Heechul-Shi? "

" Tentu saja kami selalu berbahagia, kebahagiaan JaeJoong dan Yunho adalah kebahagianku juga "

" Oppa, Apa mereka berdua tidak pernah bertengkar memperebutkanmu? " Tanya Ahra sekali lagi berusaha menahan amarahnya yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Ahra, Mereka berdua sangat rukun dan tidak pernah bertengkar sedikitpun"

" Ne, Yunho benar " Kata Heechul yang kini sudah merangkul pinggang Yunho dengan manja, Dan JaeJoong tentu saja tidak marah karena dia sudah menganggap Heechul seperti kakak kandungnya.

" Ugh, Menyebalkan " Teriak Ahra dalam Hati

" Yun, Kami Haus bisa tolong ambilkan aku dan Jae minuman? " Bujuk Heechul

" Ne, Kalian tunggu disini, aku akan segera kembali "

" Seperti yang kau lihat Yunho sangat menyayangi keluarganya " Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum lebar.

" UMMA" Tiba tiba terdengar suara Si kembar yang membuat ketiganya menoleh ke arah mereka.

" Sedang apa Noona disini? " Tanya Kyuhyun langsung yang memang tidak pernah sekalipun menyukai Ahra

" Appa kalian menggundangku " Jawab Ahra dengan senyuman yang benar – benar terlihat dipaksakan.

" Umma, jangan bicara dengan perempuan bermake up tebal ini? " Rengek Kyuhyun

" Kyu, tidak boleh berbicara tidak sopan seperti itu " Kata JaeJoong sambil menahan tawa pada Kyuhyun, padahal dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Kyuhyun.

" Maaf kalian menunggu lama " Yunho datang dengan dua gelas minuman dan menyerahkannya pada Heechul dan JaeJoong.

" Gomawo "

" Akh...memuakkan " Gerutu Ahra

" Hey, Kalian berdua sini " Bisik Heechul pada Si kembar

" Ne, Hyung "

" Kalian mau membantuku mengusir Yeoja berisik ini lagi? "

" OF COURSE, HYUNG "

" Jangan Sok pintar berbahasa inggris "

" Oppa, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya tentang Heechul – Shi "

" Ah, Mian, Tapi itu bukan masalah besar bukan karena kami sudah saling mengenal sejak lama, benar kan Chullie Hyung " Jawab Yunho dibalas dengan anggukan setuju Heechul

" Oppa, tapi mereka berdua Namja? "

" Tidak masalah buatku, karena aku menyayangi mereka berdua " Jawab Yunho Enteng yang tak mengetahui bahwa Ahra mengira Heechul adalah Istri kedua Yunho ( Kalau belum tahu tolong dibaca Chapter 1 "

" JaeJoong kau tidak marah pada Yunho Oppa karena Heechul –Shi? "

" Tidak, aku malah senang karena kami sudah berteman sejak lama "

" Oppa, Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu? "

" Sudahlah, Ahra Noona, Tidak perlu kau memahaminya karena kami juga tidak yakin kau akan mengerti " Kata Kyuhyun

" OMO, Kau jahat sekali ,Kyu " Ahra pura – pura merasa sedih dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

" Oppa, aku punya bukti kuat kalau Heechul –shi berselingkuh di belakangmu. Lihatlah Foto – foto Ini"

" Berselingkuh? Hyung? " Tanya Yunho Bingung sambil melihat Heechul yang hanya mengangkat bahunya seakan dia tidak tahu apa – apa

" Bahkan disaat hamil dia berani berselingkuh dibelakangmu dan dengan orang yang kau kenal Oppa, dia sungguh tidak tahu malu "

" Kenapa akhir – akhir ini banyak sekali yang bilang hamil, sih. Memang siapa yang hamil? " Batin Yunho

" Oppa Lihat ini, aku mengambil foto ini kemarin saat dia bermesraan dengan kekasihnya, Siwon " Ahra menunjukkan foto Heechul dan Siwon yang kemarin sedang kencan dengan Smartphone miliknya.

" INIKAN " Teriak Yunho dengan wajah terkejut

" Ne, Oppa ini Heechul-Shi dengan kekasihnya " Jawab Ahra senang melihat reaksi Yunho

" GOTCHA " Batin Ahra

" Sini, aku lihat. Aku tidak percaya ini " Yunho merebut Smartphone milik Ahra dan melihatnya dengan cermat.

" AKU TIDAK PERCAYA INI " Mata Yunho melotot sambil melihat Heechul yang tetap terlihat tenang

" Hah, bersiaplah kau Heechul menghadapi kemarahan Yunho Oppa " Guman Ahra pelan

" Aku tidak yakin Yunho akan marah padaku " Jawab Heechul yang mendengar sedikit perkataan Ahra

" Yun, aku juga ingin lihat " Rengek JaeJoong

" Sini, Boo "

" OMO, Ini benar kalian Chullie Hyung " Kata Jae tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari smartphone Ahra

" Yun, Bagaimana fotonya, Bagus? " Tanya Heechul sambil melihat wajha Ahra yang tersenyum licik

" Ne, Hyung bagus sekali " mendengar Jawaban Yunho Heechul tersenyum penuh kemenangan menghadap Ahra

" Yun, Jangan Cepat – cepat aku belum lihat foto yang sebelumnya "

" Ah, Mian ,Boo, Mereka benar – benar terlihat mesra " Jawab Yunho antusias

" Ah, Kau benar, Yun. Chullie Hyung Kau harus menceritakannya padaku nanti " Ucap JaeJoong senang

" Aku ikut senang untukmu, Semoga kalian berdua selalu berbahagia, Hyung "

" Gomawo, Yun, Jae " Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum manis sekali pada Ahra

" Tu...Tunggu, kenapa kalian berdua malah terlihat senang melihat fotonya bersama Namja lain, Bukannya kau seharusnya marah Oppa ?" Tanya Ahra yang tidak percaya dengan reaksi Yunho dan JaeJoong yang berlawanan dengan keinginannya.

" Kenapa harus marah, Mereka berdua terlihat serasi " Jawab Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya diikuti dengan anggukan setuju dari JaeJoong.

" OMO " JaeJoong menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan saat melihat Siwon mencium dan menyuapi Heechul dengan mesra.

" Hyung, Siwon bahkan mencium dan menyuapimu? " Tanya Yunho Antusias

" Ne " Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum

" YUNHO OPPA " Teriak Ahra

" Sudahlah, Ahra Noona, Menyerahlah Tidak ada lagi tempat untukmu. Kau itu tidak cocok masuk dalam keluarga kami. Lihatlah semua anggota keluarga kami berwajah cantik dan tampan natural tanpa kami harus mengenakan make up tebal seperti dirimu. " Kata Changmin bijak sambil memakan dessert.

" Ne, Keluarga kami sudah cukup bahagia jadi jangan berusaha menghancurkannya dengan merebut Appa kami dengan cara – cara murahan yang biasanya kau lakukan, Tidak akan berhasil " Kali ini Kyuhyun yang mengatakannya sambil bersandar pada pundak Changmin.

" Ugh, Bocah – bocah menyebalkan " Ahra sudah bersiap memarahi Si kembar tapi tidak jadi karena tiba – tiba Siwon muncul.

" Akhirnya aku menemukan kalian, Maaf, aku terlambat " Ucap Siwon dengan nafas terengah – engah tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanan dirinya.

" Hyung, Lama sekali " Gerutu Si Kembar

" KAU, BERANI SEKALI KAU MUNCUL DISINI"

" Eh, Memangnya kenapa?, Anyeong Ahra – Shi " Tanya Siwon bingung

" Mian terlambat, tadi aku ada sedikit keperluan sebelum berangkat. Chullie Hyung, Bogoshieppo " Kata Siwon sambil mencium kening dan memeluk tubuh Heechul

" KALIAN TIDAK MARAH UMMA KALIAN DIPELUK NAMJA INI? " Tanya Ahra pada Si Kembar

" Ani, kami malah senang " Ucap Si Kembar Kompak dengan senyum lebar

" MWOOO "

" Ahra Noona, Jangan berteriak terus, kau membuat kami malu " Ucap Kyuhyun

" AGH, KALIAN MEMANG MENYEBALKAN "

" Oppa,, lihatlah Heechul-Shi berpelukan mesra dengan Siwon " Ahra berharap bahwa Yunho akan marah besar dengan apa yang dilihatnya tapi reaksi Yunho malah senang melihat kemesraan Heechul dan Siwon.

" Yunho Hyung, Jae Hyung " Sapa Siwon tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Heechul

" Oppa kau tidak marah? " Tanya Ahra gusar

" Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah? "

" kau tidak marah melihat mereka berdua? " Tanya Ahra sambil menunjuk ke arah Siwon dan Heechul.

" Aku senang melihat mereka berdua, benarkan Jae? "

" Ne Kau benar, Yun "

" Siwon, kalian terlihat serasi di foto ini "

" Eh, Foto yang mana Yunho Hyung? " Tanya Siwon Heran

" Foto yang ini, kemarilah "

" Wah, ini kan kencan kami yang kemarin, Siapa yang mengambil gambar ini, Hyung? "

" Ahra "

" Kenapa memotret kami diam – diam "

" Sudahlah jangan marah, berkat dia kami bisa melihat kemesraan hubungan kalian. Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian " Jawab Yunho sementara Siwon hanya tersenyum dengan muka sedikit merah karena malu.

" Appa, kami juga ingin lihat foto Heechul Umma dengan Siwon Hyung " Rengek Kyuhyun dengan suara yang dia buat semanja mungkin.

" Jangan kalian masih terlalu kecil untuk melihat hal – hal semacam itu " Jawab Heechul sambil membelai rambut Kyuhyun

" Tapi Umma aku kan pernah melihat Siwon Hyung menciummu di rumah "

" Akh, jangan katakan hal semacam itu disini ,Kyu. Umma malu "

" KALIAN BAHKAN MELAKUKANNYA DI RUMAH "

" Hmm, Sebenarnya beberapa kali ..." Jawab Siwon dengan wajah sedikit merah karena malu

" Benarkah, kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu ?" Tanya Yunho Spontan

" Karena kau terlalu sibuk Bulan madu dengan JaeJoong " Jawab heechul

" Ah, Soal itu Mian, Hyung "

" AGH, AKU BISA GILA, AKU TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN JALAN PIKIRAN KALIAN. KALIAN SEMUA TIDAK WARAS. OPPA KAU MEMILIKI DUA ISTRI " NAMJA " DAN ISTRI KEDUAMU BERSELINGKUH DIHADAPANMU PADAHAL DIA SEDANG MENGANDUNG ANAKMU DAN KAU MALAH SENANG. HAH...ENTAH KALIAN ATAU AKU YANG GILA " Ucap Ahra dengan kesal

" Ahra, Apa yang kaubicarakan? Apa maksudmu dengan istri kedua? "

" SUDAHLAH AKU MUAK PADAMU, AKU TIDAK INGIN BERBICARA ATAU BERTEMU LAGI DENGAN KELUARGA ANEH KALIAN. MASA BODOH KALAU KAU MEMILIKI BANYAK HARTA DAN WAJAH TAMPAN " Kata Ahra sambil pergi meninggalkan keluarga Yunjae, Dia terus mengomel tanpa mempedulikan pandangan heran orang – orang di sekelilingnya.

" Bye – Bye Noona " Kata Si kembar sambil melambaikan tangannya

" Appa Handphonenya " Kata Changmin

" Ahra –Ah Ponselmu " Teriak Yunho

" AKU TIDAK MAU BERHUBUNGAN LAGI DENGAN KELUARGA ANEHMU, JANGAN MEMANGGILKU OPPA. LUPAKAN SAJA KALAU AKU PERNAH MENCINTAIMU "

" Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia terlalu banyak minum hingga jadi seperti itu ?" Tanya Yunho heran

" Mungkin Appa, sudah make upnya tebal, cerewet, suka minum pula. Aku tidak ingin kenal dengan Yeoja seperti itu kalau aku besar nanti " Keluh Changmin sambil tetap memakan dessert di piring yang dia pegang.

" Mungkin dia menggunakan make up terlalu tebal hingga keracunan oleh baunya dan berbicara tidak masuk akal seperti itu Appa. Aku pernah membaca di Internet kalau Kosmetik dapat memberikan berbagai efek samping kalau dipakai terlalu berlebihan " Kata Kyuhyun sok bijak

" Kasihan sekali di usia semuda itu dia mengalami depresi karena cintanya kau tolak terus, Yun " Kata JaeJoong dengan wajah iba

" Itu karena aku hanya mencintaimu, BooJae tersayang " Yunho membelai lembut pipi JaeJoong yang tersenyum sendu

" Kalian berdua, GOOD JOB " Puji Heechul sambil mengacungkan jempolnya pada Si Kembar

" YOU'RE WELCOME " Teriak keduanya dengan senyuman puas

" Bisakah seseorang menjelaskan padaku, apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya ? " Tanya Yunho yang bingung melihat tingkah Heechul dan Si kembar.

" Appa mau mendengarkan teoriku "

" Katakan, Min "

" Semua pasti sudah tahu kalau Ahra Noona sangat menyukai Appa. Mungkin dia terlalu cemburu melihat kemesraan Appa dan Umma, kecemburuannya amat besar hingga hingga darahnya seakan mendidih kalau dia tidak megeluarkan amarahnya dengan perkataan – perkataan yang seharusnya tidak di dengar oleh anak kecil lugu sepertiku. Aku rasa kepalanya akan kongslet dan meledak karena terlalu panas "

" Memangnya dia itu mesin, Min "

" Ah, tapi kan ada benarnya, Kyu "

" Kalau menurutku memang pada dasarnya sifat Ahra Noona sudah aneh, makanya dia suka melakukan hal – hal spontan seperti berteriak – teriak tidak jelas seperti tadi "

" Hmm,Boleh juga "

" Yun, ternyata anak kita berbakat jadi seorang Profesor, Meski mereka masih kecil mereka sudah pintar membuat teori – teori, Meski sedikit aneh tapi aku sebagai Umma mereka cukup bangga "

" Boo, Kadang aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu juga kedua malaikat kecilku " Guman Yunho

" Sudahlah, Aku tidak kuat lagi perutku sakit menahan tawa dari tadi, Aku setuju dengan perkataan Changmin mungkin dia terlalu banyak minum " Kata Heechul sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Yun, Tadi Ahra – ah bilang kau punya Istri kedua, Memangnya sejak kapan kau menikah lagi? "

" Molla, Memangnya kau memberiku ijin menikah lagi, Boo? "

" Yun, Aku tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan memiliki keinginan untuk memaafkanmu kalau kau menikah lagi " Ancam JaeJoong

" Boo, Buat apa aku menikah lagi kalau aku sudah memiliki istri sesempurna dan sebaik dirimu " Rayu Yunho sambil mencium pipi JaeJoong

" Ah, mereka mulai lagi " Gerutu Kyuhyun

" Makananku habis, aku mau ambil lagi "

" Heechul Hyung, kau tidak ada hubungan dengan semua perkataan Ahra tadi kan? " Tanya Siwon.

" Hmm, sedikit " Kata Heechul sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal pada Siwon.

" Huft , Cepatlah bertobat, Hyung " Desah Siwon

.

.

.

" Umma, Appa kumohon jangan pernah ajak Changmin ke pesta lagi ?" Rengek Kyuhyun

" Waeyo? "

" Aku malu karena dia menghabiskan begitu banyak makanan sendirian "

" Kalau itukan sudah sering terjadi, Kyu? "

" Kali ini dia keterlaluan, Appa "

" Changmin makan karena dia sedang lapar, Kyuhyun. Kau harus bersyukur Changmin memiliki nafsu makan yang besar daripada dia sakit karena tidak mau makan. Nanti kau juga ikut sedih kan? " Hibur JaeJoong

" Ne, Tapi kalau dia makan seperti itu dia juga akan mati Umma, kalau bukan mati kelaparan pasti Mati kekenyangan. Llihat orang - orang yang ada disana bukannya memarahi dia malah senang melihat dia makan " Kyuhyun menunjuk ke arah Changmin yang masih sibuk makan di dampingi oleh orang – orang yang gemas melihat dia makan dengan lahap.

" Sudahlah, Kyu. Lebih baik kau pergi bermain game di sebelah sana. Jangan pikirkan Changmin dulu ,Ne " Bujuk Yunho sambil menunjuk ke sebuah Ruangan yang berisi banyak alat – alat yang biasa digunakan bermain game.

" Wah, Asyik, Aku boleh main sepuasnya Appa? " Tanya Kyuhyun Antusias

" Hanya sampai jam 9 malam, Arra "

" Arraseo, Aku sayang kalian "

" Yun, Jae apa setiap kalian pergi ke pesta Si Kembar selalu saja seperti itu? " Tanya Heechul sambil menunjuk Changmin yang dikelilingi banyak orang yang senang melihatnya makan, Sementara Kyuhyun dikerumuni orang yang memberinya semangat karena memenangkan game yang baru dia mainkan.

" Ne, Hyung, Mereka berdua seperti di maskot perusahaan ini. Banyak karyawan di perusahaan ini yang mengagumi mereka, Mereka berdua kan anak kesayanganku " Jawab Yunho bangga

" Aku yang melahirkan mereka, Yun " Protes JaeJoong

" Ne, Boo, Karena itu aku semakin mencintaimu "

" Ah, Yun, Kau bisa saja " Jawab JaeJoong dengan muka tersipu malu

" Heechul Hyung, Seandainya saja kita berdua bisa selalu mesra seperti pasangan Yunjae " Bisik Siwon di telinga Heechul

" Kau harus bisa menundukkan aku dulu, Simba "

" Simba? "

" Ne "

" Itukan nama binatang, Hyung. Apa tidak ada panggilan yang lebih manis, seperti Honey, atau Darling " Protes Siwon

" Tidak, yang paling cocok buatmu tetap Simba, Bercerminlah model rambutmu seperti Singa "

" Ah, Hyung, Wae " Protes Siwon lagi dengan muka cemberut sambil berjalan mengejar Heechul

" Mereka serasi ya, Yun " Kata Jae sambil memeluk pinggang Yunho dan sebaliknya.

" Hmm, Kau benar, Boo "

.

.

.

" Chullie Hyung, Apa kau yakin ingin pulang bersama kami? " Tanya Yunho yang kini menggendong Changmin yang sudah tertidur lelap kekenyangan, Sementara Siwon Kini menggendong Kyuhyun yang kelelahan setelah puas bermain game.

" Ne, Kasihan Siwon, Dia terlihat kelelahan kalau harus mengantarkan aku pulang terlebih dahulu "

" Hyung, Gwenchana aku akan baik – baik saja "

" Ani, Aku akan pulang bersama mereka, Kau istirahatlah " Kata Heechul lalu mencium singkat bibir Siwon

" Ne, Hyung arraseo, Besok pagi aku akan berkunjung kesana " Kata Siwon sambil mendudukkan tubuh Kyuhyun di kursi lalu memasangkan sabuk pengaman.

" Yunho Hyung, Hati – hati di jalan kalau sudah sampai di rumah tolong kabari aku "

" Kau seperti Ayah yang melepas kepergian Anak perempuannya, Siwon. Tenang saja dia aman bersama kami "

" Bye " Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya dari dalam mobil.

" Chullie Hyung? " Tanya Yunho

" Hmm"

" Sepertinya dia benar – benar mencintaimu "

" Aku tahu " Jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum sendu, Pasangan Yunjae terlihat senang melihat ekspresi sendu Heechul dari kaca mobil.

" APPA, AKU MASIH LAPAR , JANGAN AMBIL PUDING COKLATKU " Teriak Changmin tiba – tiba

" Bahkan dalam mimpi yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya makanan " Kata Heechul sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya

" MIN, KALAU MAIN JANGAN CURANG, AWAS KALAU CURANG KULAPORKAN KE APPA " kali ini Kyuhyun yang berteriak

" Sepertinya mereka mengigau "

" Yun, kenapa aku tidak disebut " Protes Jae Joong

" UMMA, AKU SAYAAAAAAAAAANG UMMA " Teriak Keduanya kompak sebelum benar – benar tidur

" Umma, juga sayang kalian " Kata Jae dengan mata berkaca – kaca

" Boo, Jangan menangis Dong "

" Habis aku bahagia, Yun "

" Mereka memang benar – benar anak kalian "

" Hyung, mereka juga keluargamu "

" Hmm "

" Hyung, akan lebih baik kalau kau punya anak sendiri dengan Siwon. Aku penasaran bagaimana nanti wajah dan tingkah laku anak kalian "

" Menikah saja belum, Sudah berbicara tentang anak " Gerutu Heechul

" Makanya cepat menikahlah, Hyung "

" Terserah padaku kapan aku ingin menikah, Yun "

" Hyung, Aku kan hanya bercanda, Tapi aku doakan semoga kalian cepat menikah hahaha " Kata Yunho tertawa

" Hmm, menikah, anak? " Batin Heechul

" Kurasa tidak terlalu buruk "

.

.

.

TBC Atau End ?

Hontou ni Arigatou buat yang udah review...(^_^)v


	4. Chapter 4

Terima kasih buat yang sudah Review ternyata yang baca FF saya banyak. Mohon maaf saya tidak bisa balas reviewnya satu – satu.

Jujur saya agak khawatir tentang nasib para Oppadeul favorit saya yang lagi wamil, terutama My Beloved Heechul. Semoga perang di semenanjung Korea batal, Kita semua cinta damai terutama para Oppadeul Kesayangan saya, nggak rela rasanya kalau mereka sampai diikutin perang. Sungguh kekhawatiran yang tidak perlu (-.-') , tapi itulah yang saya rasakan .

Saya juga mau sedikit curhat, di review salah satu FF saya ada yang comment bilang kalau saya jahat karena membuat karakter Heechul jadi jahat. Jujur saya nggak ada niatan seperti itu, Mana mungkin saya membuat bias nomer wahidku kelihatan jahat :'(

Aku memang sangat suka dengan cara bicara Heechul yang selalu apa adanya dan berusaha memunculkan karakternya yang seperti itu dalam FF buatan Ryora, jadi tolong jangan salah paham (-.-)v

Happy Reading (n-n)"

Please Leave your mark Chingu...

.

.

.

" Siwon- Ah, kau yakin akan melakukan ini? " Tanya Seorang pria berkepala besar

" Ne, Aku yakin, Yesung Hyung "

" Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu, Aku akan mendukung dan membantumu sebisaku "

" Gomawo "

" Apa ukuran cincin Itu sudah pas? "

" Ne, Hyung pas sekali "

.

.

.

" Aku pergi dulu "

" Kemana, Hyung? "

" Ke rumah temanku, Jae "

" Nugu?, Apa aku mengenalnya, Hyung? "

" Ani "

" Aku pergi dulu, Ne. Mungkin aku akan pulang malam "

" Hati – hati, Hyung " JaeJoong melepas kepergian Heechul dengan wajah sendu

" Umma, Heechul Hyung kemana? " Tanya Changmin

" Ke rumah temannya, Minnie "

" Lama? "

" Uhm, mungkin sampai malam . Waeyo, Jangan khawatir, Heechul Hyung pasti kembali "

" Oh " Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berlari sambil berteriak

" KYUHYUN, HARI INI KITA BEBAS, TELEPON SI MONYET DAN IKAN "

" MIN, AKU TIDAK DENGAR " Sahut Kyuhyun dari lantai 2

" KODE 1, KYU, KODE 1 "

" JINJJA ! "

" POSITIF "

" ARRASEO "

" Minnie, kalian sedang tidak merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya, kan? " Tanya JaeJoong pada Changmin.

" Tenang saja, Umma. Dijamin aman dan tidak akan berisik, kami akan main di taman depan "

" Aku pegang perkatanmu, Min. Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau ingkar kan ?"

" Ne, Umma "

" Bagus, Begitu baru anak Umma yang manis " Puji JaeJoong sambil membelai lembut kepala Changmin

.

.

.

Si kembar terlihat serius mengerjakan sesuatu di taman depan rumah bersama pasangan EunHae, Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

" Kalian, Umma pergi ke tempat, Chunnie. Kalian jangan lupa makan, Ne " Ucap JaeJoong yang sepertinya tidak didengar oleh mereka

" Min, Kyu? "

" Ne, Umma, hati – hati, sampaikan salam kami pada Uncle Yoochun " Jawab Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda di hadapannya.

" Umma, katakan pada Uncle Yoochun kalau keponakannya yang paling pintar Kyuhyun sangat merindukannya "

" Kau masih mengagumi paman berjidat lebar itu? "

" Min, Yoochun Hyung itu keren " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar - binar

" Aku tidak mengerti apa bagusnya dia, Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Kyu "

" Aku juga sama, tentang hasrat besarmu pada makanan "

" Kau bisa hidup sehat seperti sekarang karena makanan, Kalau kau tidak makan kan mati. Kau jadi tidak bisa memainkan game favoritmu itu, Dan lagi kau tidak akan bisa melihat Yoochun Hyungmu yang berharga kalau kau mati kelaparan "

" Min, Jangan bandingkan rasa kagumku pada Yoochun Hyung dengan obsesi gilamu pada makanan "

" Dibandingkan denganmu aku lebih normal "

" Kau hidup untuk makan, Min Sedangkan aku makan untuk hidup "

" Keduanya memiliki tujuan yang sama, yaitu hidup, Kyuhyun Pabo "

" Kau aneh, Min "

" Kau yang aneh "

" Kau "

" Bukan kau "

" YA, jangan bertengkar " Kata JaeJoong yang berusaha menghentikan perang mulut Si kembar

" Kau aneh "

" Kau yang aneh "

" Umma bilang hentikan "

" Kita gencatan senjata dulu " Kata Kyuhyun dnegan wajah cemberut

" Arraseo "

" Umma, jangan lupa pesanku, Ne "

" Ne, Kyu, Umma akan menyampaikannya pada Chunnie, kalian jangan buat masalah "

" Yes, Maam "

" Umma, Sayang kalian " JaeJoong mencium pipi keduanya lalu pergi

" Wah, Selain cantik, pintar memasak, ramah, baik hati, Umma kalian terlihat sangat perhatian. Aku jadi deg-degan " Kata Donghae sambil memegangi dadanya

" Itu sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, Tidak bosan " Gerutu Changmin

" Tidak ada kata bosan untuk Ummamu dan juga Heechul Hyung, Min "

" Kyu, Hae bercerita padaku kalau di rumah kalian masih ada satu lagi yang memiliki wajah cantik, Mana? " Tanya Eunhyuk

" Heechul Hyung !? "

" Dia sedang keluar, Hyuk, karena itu aku bisa dengan bebas melakukan apa yang aku mau hari ini HAHAHAH "

" Lho, kok sombong, memangnya kalian tidak bisa bebas kalau ada dia, kalian membencinya? "

" Kami tidak membencinya, kami suka padanya hanya saja dia sedikit cerewet "

" Hmm, Aku tidak percaya padamu, Karena biasanya kau selalu saja mempermainkan aku, Kyu "

" Terserah padamu mau percaya atau tidak, Hyuk "

" Dia sangat cantik, Hyuk. Sama dengan JaeJoong Ahjumma, Dia juga baik hati " Kata Donghae tiba – tiba sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

" Benarkah? "

" Hae,Kau sudah masuk ke perangkap Setan, saranku ,pulang dari sini kau harus banyak berdoa " Kata Kyuhyun

" Kalian, nanti kenalkan aku padanya " Pinta EunHyuk dengan sungguh - sungguh

" Arraseo, Tapi kami tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau dia melakukan sesuatu padamu "

" Melakukan apa? "

" Hmm, Nanti kau tahu sendiri "

" Apa aku harus ganti baju dulu sebelum bertemu dengannya "

" Terserah padamu, jangan mengangguku, sana makan pisang kesukaanmu "

" Aku bukan monyet, jangan suruh aku makan pisang terus "

" Tapi kau suka pisang kan? "

" Lalu buat apa kalian memanggilku kesini, Kalau aku tidak boleh bicara " Gerutu Eunhyuk sambil mengupas pisang

" Karena itu, kami ajak Donghae. Kalian kan bisa ngobrol " Jawab Changmin

" Memangnya kalian mau membuat apa, Sih? "

" Sekarang masih rahasia, Nanti kalian juga akan tahu "

" Hmm " Guman Eunhyuk dan Donghae

"Tapi apa benar mau melakukan ini, Nanti kalau kena marah bagaimana? "

" Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami, Kalian tidak akan kena marah "

" Hyuk, suapi aku pisang itu, aku lapar " Pinta Changmin

" Huh,dasar manja "

.

.

.

" Teukie, Aku tidak mau melakukan hal ini " Keluh Heechul

" Chullie, kumohon bantu aku sekali ini saja "

" Tapi kenapa harus aku "

" Karena Hongki sudah terlanjur menyukaimu "

" Ah, tapi... " Kata Heechul ragu sambil memandang bocah berambut pirang di hadapannya

" Bantulah aku kali ini, Chullie " Kata Teukie sekali lagi dengan wajah memohon

" Aku malas nanti pasti repot, Teuk " jawab Heechul cuek

" Kau akan mendapatkan hadiah dariku sebagai balasan, Chullie "

" Aku bukan orang yang suka meminta balasan "

" Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihku, Chullie "

" Kalau kau mau memberi uang, Aku tidak butuh, Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri "

" Aku akan membelikanmu cermin antik kesukaanmu "

" Aku sudah punya banyak "

" Kalau begitu, Kucing Egypt yang kau idamkan itu "

" Aku sudah punya Heebum, lagipula merawat kucing itu merepotkan. Aku tidak ingin menambah dosaku karena menyiksa satu makhluk hidup lagi "

" Kau tidak bosan bermain terus dengan Heebum, Kau pasti ingin Heebum punya teman main kan? "

" Ani, Heebum sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri, lagipula ada Minji kucing Jae di rumah "

" Bukannya kau sering lupa memberi makan pada Heebum? "

" A..a itu karena aku tidak ingin dia jadi gemuk "

" Pakaian branded warna pink dan merah kesukaanmu? "

" Siwon sudah membelikan aku segunung, lagipula aku tidak begitu suka barang branded. Aku lebih suka barang antik dan klasik "

" Akh, susah juga "

" Sudahlah, menyerah saja aku tidak mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan, Teuk " Kata Heechul sekali lagi berusaha meyakinkan Teukie bahwa semua rayuannya sia –sia.

" Begitu, Padahal untuk penawaran terakhir aku ingin menawarkan paket Spa dan Pijat di Happiness Spa selama sebulan " Ucap Teukie dengan wajah kecewa

" Spa? "

" Ne, aku dengar Happiness Spa yang terbaik saat ini. Tapi kau pasti tidak mau, Chullie "

" Katakan saja apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku bisa " Jawab Heechul dengan wajah tersenyum manis begitu mendengar kata Spa dan Pijat.

" Kau memang cepat sekali berubah, Chullie "

" Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan "

" Mohon bantuannya, Chullie. Hongki-ah , Say hello to Heechul Hyung " Kata Teukie sambil mengangkat Hongki dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Heechul

" Anyeong " Hongki menyapa Heechul sambil tersenyum manis sekali

" Aku hanya harus menjaganya, 3 hari kan? "

" Ne "

" Paket Spa-nya ?" Tanya Heechul sambil membuka tangannya

" Nanti aku berikan kalau aku sudah pulang "

" Kau tidak percaya padaku, Teuk "

" Hongki-ah, Umma pergi dulu, Ne. Be a good boy and Listen Heechul Hyung, Arraseo " Kata Teukie sambil mencium kening Hongki

" Arraseo, Umma " Jawab Hongki

Setelah kepergian Teukie, yang tertinggal hanya Heechul dan Hongki yang saling berpandangan.

" Nah, Hongki apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang " Tanya Heechul

" Hahaha, Hyung cantik sekali, Hongki panggil Mom, Ne? "

" Mom?, Panggil aku Hyung, Ne "

" Shireo, Mom "

" Hyung " Bujuk Heechul sekali lagi

" Hongki maunya panggil, Mom " Jawab Hongki dengan wajah yang siap menangis

" Aigo, Uljimma, Kau boleh memanggilku Mom "

" Hore "

" Kenapa sejak aku datang ke kota ini, aku selalu dijadikan pengasuh anak – anak. Apa wajah cantikku ini seperti wajah pengasuh bayi . Apa aku bersikap terlalu baik " Guman Heechul sambil menghela nafas panjang

" Mom, Don't be Sad " Kata Hongki sambil membelai lembut wajah Heechul

" Ah, Kyeopta " Jawab Heechul sambil mencubit lembut pipi Hongki, Sepertinya dia sudah jatuh hati pada senyuman manis anak berusia 6 tahun di hadapannya

.

.

.

" Aku pulang " Kata Heechul sambil menggandeng Hongki

" Hongki, pulang "

" Good boy, Hongki lapar?, mau makan? " Tanya Heechul begitu mereka duduk di sofa

" Ne, Mommy temani? "

" Kalau anak baik, berarti harus bisa makan sendiri "

" Arraseo, Mom "

" Ayo, mandi dan ganti pakaianmu dulu "

" Uhm " Jawab Hongki

" Aigo, Kyeopta " Heechul mengacak rambut pirang Hongki gemas

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Heechul menemani Hongki makan,

" Mom, Hongki mau keliling rumah ini, boleh? "

" Hongki, berani keliling rumah ini sendirian? "

" Ne, Hongki kan Good boy " jawab Hongki sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

" ..." Heechul berpikir sejenak jawaban apa yang sebaiknya dia berikan pada Hongki yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya

" Boleh, tapi jangan jauh – jauh, dan tidak boleh pergi ke lantai 2. Mommy, Takut kalau nanti Hongki terluka, jadi hati – hati, Ne "

" Uhm "

" Mommy, akan mengawasimu dari sini, Ne? "

" Ne, Arraseo, Mom "

Hongki berjalan sambil mendendangkan lagu kesukaannya, cukup lama dia berjalan sendirian sampai dia memutuskan kembali ruang tamu tempat sang Mommy berada setelah melihat beberapa anak kecil di taman depan.

" Mom, tadi Hongki lihat ada banyak Hyung disana, Hongki boleh main dengan mereka ?"

" Hmm, Hyung?, Mommy lihat dulu siapa mereka, Ne " Bujuk Heechul sambil menggandeng Hongki dan berjalan menuju taman depan

" Ooh, ternyata mereka " Guman Heechul pelan

" Mommy, kenal mereka? "

" Ne, Hongki mau main dengan mereka? "

" Ne, Mom "

" Kyu, Min " Panggil Heechul pada si kembar

" Min, dia sudah pulang, bagaimana ini? " Bisik Kyuhyun

" Gwenchana, kita pura – pura saja tidak terjadi apa – apa "

" Hey, kalian kenapa diam saja "

" Agh " Kyuhyun dan Changmin dengan cepat menyembunyikan benda buatan mereka di belakang tubuh mereka

" Hyung, kapan pulang? " jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman yang dibuat – buat

" Sejak tadi, kalian sedang apa? "

" A...a..ani kami tidak sedang melakukan apa – apa, benar kan, Min " Kyuhyun dengan cepat menginjak kaki Changmin

" Appo, Ah...Ne, Hyung kami sedang tidak melakukan apa – apa kok, Hehehe "

" Kalian berbohong padaku? "

" Ani, mana mungkin kami berani berbohong namja cantik dan mempesona seperti dirimu, Hyung "

" Hyung, hari ini kau terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya " Puji Changmin

" Bukan cantik, Tapi tampan "

" Hyung, Apapun itu kau tetap sempurna bagi kami "

" Hmm, tidak biasanya kalian memujiku seperti ini, Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? "'

"Agh...Ani "

Sementara Heechul dan Si kembar sibuk mengobrol, Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya diam melihat mereka. Mulut Eunhyuk sedikit menganga, Sedangkan matanya sibuk mengamati Heechul dari atas ke bawah.

" Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau dia itu cantik, Hyuk " Donghae memukul lengan Eunhyuk pelan

" Hae, Senyuman malaikat, aku melihat senyuman malaikat " Guman Eunhyuk

" Jangan hanya berdiri sini, Aku kenalkan padanya " Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk

" Chakkaman "

" Wae? Nanti dia pergi lagi "

Eunhyuk merapikan pakaian dan menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan,

" Bagaimana? "

" Lumayan " Kata Donghae

" Anyeong, Heechul Hyung " Sapa Donghae dengan wajah malu – malu

" Anyeong " Jawab Heechul singkat tanpa melihat Donghae

" Heechul Hyung, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu Hyung "

" Eh, Nugu ?"

" Hyuk, sini " Donghae menarik tubuh Eunhyuk yang bersembunyi di belakangnya

" Hyung, Ini Lee HyukJae teman sekelas kami "

" Anyeong Lee Hyuk Jae-imnida " Kata Eunhyuk sopan sambil membungkuk

" Anyeong " jawab Heechul cuek

" Hongki, perkenalkan dirimu pada Hyung – hyung disini "

" Anyeong, Park Hongki-Imnida "

" Hyung, Siapa bocah ini? " Tanya Changmin

" Kau juga masih bocah, Dia Hongki, Kalian bersikap baiklah padanya. Hyung, Mau pergi ke toilet sebentar "

" Mommy, Mau kemana? "

" Ke toilet, Hongki jadi anak baik, Ne "

" Uhm, Bye Mommy "

" Min, dia memanggil mommy Heechul Hyung. Jangan bilang dia anak Heechul Hyung "

" Molla, tapi dia imut sekali, Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja padanya "

" Hyuk, kau kenapa? "

" Kenapa dia bersikap dingin padaku " Keluh Eunhyuk dengan wajah sedih

" Dia memang kadang jahat, Hyuk "

" Nah, Hongki berapa umurmu? "

" Six years old, Hyung "

" Wah, dia pintar bahasa inggris, Kyu " Puji Changmin

" Hyung, I don't know your name, Who are you? "

" Hey, meskipun belepotan kami orang korea selalu berusaha menggunakan bahasa lokal. Kamu yang seorang bocah malah asyik bercuap – cuap menggunakan bahasa inggris " Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memandang Hongki

" Kyu, jangan jahat pada anak kecil " Kata Donghae bijak

" Ah, Hyung seperti Mommy, Nama Hyung siapa? " Jawab Hongki dengan mata berbinar

" Benar ingin tahu ?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil mengeluarkan wajah imut

" Ne, Hongki benar – benar ingin tahu "

" Serius? "

" Ne, Serius sekali "

" Berhentilah bersikap sok imut dan perkenalkan dirmu, Kyu " Gerutu Changmin sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan

" Perkenalkan aku Jung Kyuhyun yang paling pintar,rajin, baik hati, tampan dan terkenal "

" Kyu, tidak boleh bohong pada anak kecil. Nah, Hongki-ah kalau aku Jung Changmin yang paling pintar, tampan dan baik hati "

" Kau juga bohong, Min "

" Agh, sudahlah. Hongki- ah perkenalkan kami berdua Si Kembar sempurna " Ucap Changmin sambil berpose layaknya Boyband yang memperkenalkan dirinya di depan media sambil merangkul Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menyukai perkataan Changmin barusan.

" Hah...dasar anak – anak " Keluh Heechul yang baru saja kembali dalam hati

" Hyung, Siapa Si pirang ini? "

" Hongki, Perkenalkan dirimu, Ne "

" Tadi Hongki sudah melakukannya, Mom "

" Geurae, Berarti mereka saja yang tidak mendengarkan. Lakukan sekali lagi untuk Mommy, Ne " Bujuk Heechul dengan nada bicara yang dia buat selembut. Dan Hal itu dengan sukses membuat Kyuhyun sedikit cemberut.

" Ne, Anyeong, Park Hongki-Imnida. Dan yang cantik ini Mommy Hongki " Kata Hongki dengan wajah polos

" Yosh, GOOD BOY " Puji Heechul sambil mengangkat jempol karena senang dengan pujian Hongki

" Mommy? Memangnya kapan kau hamil, Hyung?" Tanya Si Kembar

" Aku belum pernah hamil "

" Lalu dia lahir dari apa, dari pohon? "

" Min, Kau bodoh bukan pohon tapi batu "

" Memangnya kalian pikir dia Sun Go Kong "

" Anak Lucu seperti Hongki, Kalian samakan dengan kera. Kalian keterlaluan "

" Hyung, rambut pirangnya terlihat seperti rambut Sun Go kong "

" Kyuhyun, jangan membuatnya sedih dia masih kecil "

" Menyebalkan, lalu dia anak siapa? "

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih dewasa seperti Changmin "

" Aku tidak suka dibanding – bandingkan, Aku ya aku. Lalu itu anak siapa? "

" Dia anak temanku, Aku hanya menjaganya selama 3 hari dan kalian harus membantuku "

" Kenapa kami harus mengerjakan pekerjaanmu, itu namanya tidak bertanggung jawab " Gerutu Kyuhyun

" YA, Kalian tega pada anak selucu Hongki " Kata Heechul sambil mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dan Changmin

" AAA, Hyung Appo..."

" Kalian mau membantuku kan, Atau aku bilang pada JaeJoong untuk segera punya anak lagi, Aku yakin JaeJoong tidak akan menolak keinginan Hyungnya yang satu ini " Kata Heechul dengan senyuman nakalnya.

" OMO, JANGAN HYUNG . Aku akan lakukan apapun maumu " Teriak Kyuhyun yang menentang dengan sangat keras tentang ' Memiliki seorang adik '

" Aku senang sekali mendengarnya "

" Hae? " EunHyuk menarik – narik ujung jaket Donghae

" Apa ,Hyuk? "

" Ternyata pepatah yang aku dengar benar "

" Pepatah apa, Hyuk? "

" Kalau orang cantik itu kebanyakan berwatak buruk "

" Darimana kau dengar pepatah seperti itu, Hyuk "

" Entahlah, Aku lupa tapi aku ingat ada pepatah seperti itu "

"..."

" Eunhyuk, pepatah yang kau dengar itu salah. Apa aku terlihat jahat untukmu? " Ucap Heechul sambil memegang pipi Eunhyuk dan mengedipkan mata kanannya lalu berjalan pergi menuju ke kamarnya

" OMONA " Guman Donghae dengan mulut terbuka

"..."

" Hyuk?, Gwenchana? "

" Hae? "

" WAEYO? Kau kenapa? "

"..."

" Hyuk, Jangan diam saja, Jawab aku "

" ..."

" HYUK "

" Hae? "

" Ne? "

" Kita buat Fansclub untuk Heechul Hyung, Ne " Kata Eunhyuk dengan mata berbinar

" Bukannya barusan kau bilang dia jahat, Hyuk? "

" Ne, Tapi cara bicaranya keren sekali, Hae"

" Kita beri nama apa ya? "

" Hmm, karena kita berdua suka ikan bagaimana kalau Fishy Lover "

" Fishy kan julukanmu, Hae? "

" Benar juga, kalau begitu yang lain, Hyuk "

" Kalian berdua lupa Heechul Hyung itu kucing, bukan species ikan seperti kalian "

" Kucing? "

" Kucing suka sama ikan, nanti kalian berdua malah dijadikan makan siang olehnya "

" Kami?, Ikan? " Tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Donghae

" Ya, Nemo dan Anchovy "

" Kau gabung ke Fansclub Heechul Hyung juga kan, Kyu? " Ajak Eunhyuk sementara Donghae masih memikirkan perkataan Kyuhyun tentang Nemo dan Anchovy.

" Kalian berdua sudah gila " Itulah komentar Kyuhyun yang melihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang dengan mudahnya jatuh dalam pesona Heechul.

Sementara Changmin masih sibuk menjelaskan aturan paling utama di rumah keluarga Jung.

" Di rumah ini ada 1 peraturan yang harus kamu patuhi Hongki-ah, Yaitu tidak boleh meminta atau mengurangi , mengganggu waktu dan jatah makanan minuman Jung Changmin, Araseo "

" Ne, Hyung Araseo tapi..."

" Tapi apa Hongkii-ah? "

" Hongki sangat suka makan buah terutama pisang "

" Kau bisa makan pisang yang kau suka, sedangkan yang lainnya untuk Changmin Hyung yang paling keren "

" YA, Min, jangan ajarkan dia yang aneh – aneh " Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menutup telinga Hongki dengan Kedua tangannya.

" Hongki-ah, Kau harus ingat panggil aku Kyuhyun HyungNim, dan tidak boleh menyentuh PSP milik HyungNim, Arraseo "

" Uhm, Arraseo HyungNim "

" Ne, panggil aku seperti itu " Kata Kyuhyun yang menyukai sifat penurut Hongki dengan wajah tersenyum

" Terus Hongki main apa? "

" Chakkaman " Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Hongki sebentar yang menatapnya dengan bingung

" Main dengan ini " Kata Kyuhyun yang kembali sambil menggendong Heebum

" Pussy Cat " Teriak Hongki yang menggendong Heebum dengan wajah sumringah

" Kyu, kenapa kau berikan Heebum. Nanti Heechul Hyung bisa marah besar " Kata Changmin memperingatkan Kyuhyun

" Biarkan saja, Aku memang ingin melihatnya marah – marah "

" Waeyo, ada apa denganmu hari ini " Tanya Changmin dengan wajah Khawatir

" CHULLIE HYUNG " teriak Kyuhyun

" Ne? " Jawab Heechul beberapa saat kemudian

" Hongki bermain dengan Heebum "

" Aigo, biarkan saja asal dia senang "

" Dia disiksa, Hyung "

" Dia sedang bermain dengannya "

" Hongki, Suka kucing? " Tanya Heechul lembut

" Ne, Suka sekali ,Mom " Kata Hongki sambil mencium Heebum

" Bagus "

" Kenapa kalau aku tidak boleh bermain dengan Heebum? " Protes Kyuhyun

" Karena kau berniat menggunduli Heebumku untuk balas dendam "

"..."

" Kenapa tidak bisa menjawab lagi "

" Ugh, dasar pengidap Cat complex "

" Heebum adalah anakku yang berharga wajar saja kalau aku begitu melindunginya "

" Ugh, kenapa dia baik sekali pada Hongki, Menyebalkan "

.

.

.

Siwon datang dengan seikat bunga dan sekotak coklat putih kesukaan Heechul, tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang dia lihat berada di rumah kecuali seorang bocah pirang yang sedang serius melihat tayangan televisi.

" Kemana semua orang? " Guman Siwon lalu duduk di samping bocah tersebut

" Anyeong, Siapa anak lucu ini?, Apa yang kau lakukan disini? "

" Anyeong, Hongki-Imnida, Aku sedang menonton Tv "

" Kyeopta, Dimana semua orang, Hongki-ah? "

" Hyung kembar sedang pergi dengan Mommy membelikan Hongki Strawberry karena di yang di kulkas sudah dihabiskan Changmin Hyung " Celoteh Hongki polos

" Kalau begitu Hyung temani, Ne. Hyung ,juga sedang menunggu Heechul Hyung. Kau melihatnya? "

" Menunggu Mommy? "

" Mommy? "

" Ne, Mommy Hongki "

" Mommy Hongki wajahnya seperti apa, Mungkin Siwon Hyung kenal "

" Mommy Hongki sangat cantik, Hyung "

" Memang nama Mommy Hongki siapa? "

" Kim Heechul "

" Heechul? " Tanya Siwon dengan pada Hongki yang hanya bisa menatapnya heran sambil mengangguk.

" Apa Heechul yang ini? " Tanya Siwon sambil menunjukkan foto Heechul di layar ponselnya

" Ne, Itu Mommy, Mommy Hongki cantik kan, Ahjussi "

"..."

"Hyung? "

" Berapa Umurmu, Hongki-ah? "

" 6 tahun "

" Siapa nama Appamu, Hongki-ah ? "

" Kangin "

" Kami pulang Hongki " Teriak Heechul dengan wajah lesu, Lesu karena habis dirampok oleh Changmin yang minta dibelikan segunung makanan

" Siwonie, kapan kau datang? " Tanya Heechul yang langsung duduk di sebelah Siwon sambil memijat tangannya yang sakit karena membawa kantong belanjaan yang berat

" Baru saja, Hyung. Ini untukmu, Hyung " Kata Siwon sambil memberikan bunga dan coklat untuk Heechul lalu pergi

" Wae, kenapa pulang secepat itu. Kau tidak ingin menemani kami makan Ice cream? "

" Ani, Hyung aku ada urusan penting. Aku akan kesini lagi secepatnya, Hyung dan tolong jangan menghubungi aku dulu hari ini "

" Wae? "

" Sudah lakukan saja untukku, Hyung " Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum tipis dan meninggalkan Heechul dalam diam

" Ne "

" Hyung, Dimana Kangin sekarang? "

" Bekerja di luar negeri "

" Hyung, aku pulang dulu "

" Ne " Kata Heechul sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung karena sikap Siwon terlihat aneh. Biasanya Siwon akan langsung mencium pipi atau bibir Heechul saat dia pamit pulang tapi kali ini dia tidak melakukannya.

" Ada apa dengannya, Apa terjadi sesuatu? Dan mengapa dia tiba – tiba menanyakan Kangin, apa dia mengenalnya ? "

.

.

.

" Kami pulang " Teriak Yunjae saat memasuki rumah

" OMO, Anak siapa itu? " Teriak Yunho begitu melihat Hongki di ruang keluarga

" Yun, kenapa teriak? " Tanya Jaejoong yang berjalan di belakang Yunho

" Boo, lihat ada anak kecil disana " Tunjuk Yunho pada Hongki

" Ne, aku bisa lihat itu. Lalu apa yang salah, Yun?. Aigo, Dia lucu sekali "

" Ne, dia memang lucu. Tapi... "

" Tapi apa, Yun? "

" Itu anak siapa, Jae. Bagaimana kalau kita dituduh menculik anak orang? "

" Yun, jangan panik dulu, kita tanyai saja anak itu mungkin dia teman ChangKyu, bereskan masalahnya "

" Appa, Umma, Selamat datang " Sambut Kyuhyun

" Kyu, siapa anak itu? " Tanya JaeJoong yang kini sudah duduk sambil bersandar di pundak Yunho

" Dia Hongki Umma, anak Heechul Hyung "

" Anak Heechul Hyung " Guman Yunho pelan

" Yun, Dia anak Heechul Hyung "

" MWO, ANAK HEECHUL HYUNG? " Teriak pasangan Yunjae

" Apa kalian harus berteriak seperti itu, Appa, Umma. Kalau kalian tidak percaya tanyai saja sendiri anak itu " Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menggosok telinganya

" Kyuhyun, kami tidak salah dengar kan? "

" Ani, dia memang anak Heechul Hyung "

" Yun, Kenapa Heechul Hyung tidak pernah cerita pada kita? " Tanya JaeJoong dengan wajah sedikit pucat.

" Kita tanyakan dulu pada anak itu, Boo " Kata Yunho sambil menggenggam tangan Jaejoong padahal dia sendiri juga Shock mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

" Anyeong, Hongki-ah ini Yunho Ahjussi dan Jaejoong Ahjumma "

" Anyeong "

" Hongki –ah kenapa sendirian disini? "

" Bagaimana Ahjussi bisa tahu nama Hongki ? "

" Kyuhyun yang memberitahu Ahjussi "

" Oh, Kyuhyun HyungNim " Ucap Hongki sambil tersenyum manis

" Yun, lesung pipi itu sama dengan punya Heechul Hyung " Guman JaeJoong pelan sambil memukul pinggang Yunho pelan

" Kita tanyakan dulu, Boo "

" Hongki – ah sedang bermain? "

" Ne, Ahjussi ,tadi Hyung kembar meminjami Hongki mainan ini "

" Ah, arraseo. Hongki-ah kesini dengan siapa? "

" Hongki kesini dengan Mommy "

" Tuh, kan, Yun " guman JaeJoong sekali lagi sambil mencubit pinggang Yunho

" Ya, ampun, Boo. Tenanglah sedikit "

" Siapa nama Mommy Hongki " Tanya Yunho sambil meringis menahan sakit karena cubitan JaeJoong yang semakin keras

" Kim Heechul " Jawab Hongki polos dengan mata berbinar – binar

" DEG " Yunho terdiam sambil memandang JaeJoong yang hanya diam membisu, sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam sambil tersenyum – senyum menahan tawa.

" Ahjussi dan Ahjumma mengenal Mommy Hongki? "

" Ne, Kami teman Mommymu, Hongki-ah "

" Pantas saja, Ahjumma juga cantik seperti Mommy " Puji Hongki saat melihat JaeJoong

" Mommy Hongki sekarang dimana? "

" Di kamar sedang mandi "

" Hongki sayang pada Mommy Hongki? "

" Ne, Mommy sangat baik pada Hongki "

" Apa Hongki senang tinggal disini dengan Mommy? "

" Ne, Senang sekali Ahjussi "

" Ahjussi senang sekali mendengarnya "

" Appa, Umma aku panggilkan Heechul Hyung, Ne? "

" Ne, Cepat kyuhyun " jawab Yunho yang mencari kursi terdekat untuk tempat duduk Boojaenya tercinta yang sedang Shock berat.

" Ada apa kalian mencariku?, Hongki sini duduk dengan Mommy " Tanya Heechul yang sedikit bingung melihat Yunjae hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Sementara Hongki langsung melakukan apa yang Heechul katakan.

" Hyung "

" Mwo, Yun. Kenapa kalian terlihat pucat apa terjadi sesuatu pada Yoochun? "

" Ani, dia baik – baik saja, Hyung "

" Lalu? "

" Hyung, apa benar anak itu memanggilmu Mommy? "

" Anak ini?, namanya Hongki dan dia memang memanggilku Mommy, Wae? " Tanya Heechul dengan wajah polos sambil memeluk Hongki yang terlihat sangat menyukai hal itu.

" Hyung, Sejak kapan?, kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari kami? " Kata JaeJoong dengan wajah sedih

" Hyung, katakan padaku siapa ayahnya? "

" Apa yang kalian katakan? "

" Hyung, katakan padaku siapa ayah anak itu? " Kata Yunho dengan wajah serius

" Namanya Kangin " Jawab Heechul sambil membelai lembut kepala Hongki

" Dimana dia saat ini, Hyung ?" Tanya Yunho sekali lagi sedangkan JaeJoong hanya diam sambil memandang Hongki dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

" Dia sedang bekerja di luar negeri, Aku hampir lupa. Yun, Jae, Untuk beberapa hari Hongki akan tinggal disini. Kalian mengijinkannya tinggal disini bersamaku kan? "

" Ne, Hyung tentu saja. Aigoo, kasihan sekali kau Hongki- ah, pasti kau sangat kesepian tanpa Daddy di sampingmu, Ne " Kata JaeJoong dengan mata berkaca – kaca

" Ne, Ahjumma tapi sekarang kan sudah ada Mommy " Jawab Hongki ceria

" Jae, Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Heechul Heran

" Pasti sangat berat harus jauh dari anak kandungmu sendiri, Hyung. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya Si Kembar berada jauh dariku, pasti sangat menyakitkan "

" Aku tidak akan menanyakan padamu kenapa kau merahasiakannya dari kami, Hyung. Aku tahu masalah ini sangat berat untukmu, harus jauh dari anak yang sangat kau sayangi " Kata Yunho sambil merangkul pundak JaeJoong yang sudah berurai air mata

" Pasti sangat berat bagi anak sekecil Hongki harus jauh dari Orangtuanya " Kata JaeJoong sambil membelai lembut kepala Hongki

" Ya, memang kasihan tapi itulah yang namanya kehidupan "

" Hyung, kehidupan memang berat tapi sekarang kau tidak harus menanggungnya sendirian. Kami akan selalu ada disini untuk membantumu, Hyung "

" Wae, tunggu, Apa yang kalian bicarakan? "

" Sudahlah, Hyung kami juga akan menganggap Hongki – ah seperti anak kami sendiri, Kau tidak perlu sungkan "

" Tunggu, sepertinya kalian salah paham " Kata Heechul yang sudah mulai paham arah pembicaraan pasangan Yunjae

" Kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk bercerita, Hyung kami bisa mengerti "

" Yun, Jae Kalian salah paham. Ini bukan seperti yang kalian kira "

" Sudahlah, Hyung kami adalah keluargamu tidak perlu malu kalau kau memiliki anak selucu, Hongki – ah " Kata Yunho sambil membelai lembut rambut Hongki yang hanya melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung

" Yunho benar, Hyung. Setiap orang memiliki masa lalu dalam hidup mereka, Kami mengerti kalau kau belum ingin menceritakannya pada kami. Pasti terlalu menyakitkan untukmu, Hyung "

" YA, KALIAN BERDUA DIAMLAH DAN DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU " Teriak Heechul

" Heechul Hyung kau tidak perlu malu " Kata JaeJoong yang wajahnya sudah merah karena menangis

" Hongki bukan anakku "

" Hyung, kau tidak perlu menyangkalnya. Kasihan Hongki kalau kau tidak mau mengakuinya "

" YA, DIA BUKAN ANAKKU, DIA ANAK TEUKIE KALIAN TANYAKAN SENDIRI PADANYA "

" Kami sudah menanyakan padanya, Hyung . Dan Dia menjawab nama Mommynya adalah Kim Heechul Bukan Teukie "

" TAPI DIA MEMANG ANAK TEUKIE BUKAN ANAKKU "

" MWO, Teukie? "

" Memangnya kau kenal seseorang bernama Teukie, Yun? "

" Anio, Lalu kenapa kau kaget "

" Karena suara Heechul Hyung, Jae. Apa benar dia bukan anakmu, Hyung? "

" Ne, Dia anak Teukie. Dia ada disini setelah Teukie menitipkannya padaku karena sekarang ini dia sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota "

" Kenapa dia memnggilmu Mommy? " Tanya Yunho

" Karena dia bilang aku cantik "

" Hyung, apa itu benar, tadi aku bertanya padanya siapa nama Mommymu dan dia menjawab Kim Heechul "

" Tentu saja dia menjawab namaku, karena hanya aku yang dia panggil Mommy. Kalian menanyakan pertanyaan yang salah. Seharusnya kalian menanyakan Siapa nama Appa dan Ummamu, Hongki-ah?"

"..."

" Sekarang tanyakan padanya "

" Hongki- ah, Siapa nama Appa dan Ummamu? "

" Appa dan Umma Hongki bernama Kangin dan Teukie " Jawab Hongki dengan lancar

" Nama lengkapmu? "

" Park Hongki "

" Bukan Kim Hongki? "

" Ani, Namaku Park Hongki, Ahjussi "

" Benar bukan Kim Hongki? "

" Ahjussi, namaku Park Hongki, Bukan Kim Hongki "

" See, Dia bukan anakku. Darimana kalian dapat pemikiran gila seperti itu, kalian seperti tidak mengenalku saja " Gerutu Heechul

"..."

" Kalau aku sampai hamil dan punya anak, kalian berdua pasti masuk daftar 5 besar orang yang aku beritahu pertama kali "

" Yun, kita dikerjai mereka " Guman JaeJoong lemah dan Yunho hanya mengangguk lemah

" Jangan bilang kalau Si kembar yang bilang pada kalian. Mereka memang jahil dan harus diberi pelajaran " Kata Heechul sambil meremas – remas buku – buku tangannya

" Hyung, mereka berdua masih anak kami yang berharga jadi jangan keterlaluan menghajarnya " Ucap JaeJoong

" Ahjussi, dan Ahjumma jangan sedih lagi, Ne " Hibur Hongki

" Aigoo, Ippuda " Guman JaeJoong dan Yunho

" YA, JUNG KYUHYUN JANGAN LARI " Teriak Heechul begitu melihat Kyuhyun bersiap melarikan diri

" Hyung, Ampun aku hanya bercanda "

" Bercandamu tidak lucu, kau ingin membuat orangtuamu jantungan "

" Hyung, mana mungkin aku melakukan hal berbahaya semacam itu. Aku sangat menyayangi Umma dan Appa "

" Lalu kenapa kau berbohong dan bilang kalau Hongki adalah anakku? "

" Habisnya, Hyung kelihatannya lebih sayang pada bocah pirang itu " Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" Kau iri pada anak 6 tahun? "

" S..siapa yang iri? "

" Lalu? "

" Hyung, bermain dan berkata lembut pada Hongki, tapi tidak padaku "

" Aku baik padamu dan Changmin dengan caraku. Aku akan bersikap baik padamu kalau kau menurut padaku tapi kau selalu menjahili dan membantah omonganku "

" Aku juga baik pada, Hyung "

" YA, Apa mengerjai Orangtua dan Hyungmu itu perbuatan baik ? "

" ..."

" KYUHYUN, TEMANI AKU MAKAN SNACK MALAM " Teriak Changmin tiba – tiba

" YA, Min jangan teriak – teriak " Gerutu Heechul pada Changmin yang baru datang

" Chullie Hyung, Apa yang terjadi ?, Aku salah apa kali ini? Kenapa marah padaku? " tanya Changmin polos yang memang tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi

" Kau tidak ikut campur dalam hal ini? "

" Hal apa? "

" Kau memang tidak tahu apa – apa "

" Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? " Tanya Changmin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena bingung

" Sudahlah, kau temani Appa dan Ummamu makan sana. Dan aku akan akan mengobrol sebentar dengan Kyuhyun " Heechul mengeluarkan Rotten Smilenya sedangkan Kyuhyun menatap Horor Heechul

" Min, Tolong aku "

"Wae? "

" Kita mengobrol di kamar sebentar, Kyu. Dan Kau temani makan snack malammu dengan Yunho dan JaeJoong "

" Ne, Hyung " Jawab Changmin dengan wajah bingung

" APPA, UMMA, TOLOOOOONG AKU " Teriak Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada dalam Gendongan Heechul.

" Percuma saja kau tidak akan lolos kali ini "

" APPAAAAAA, UMMAAAAA "

" Yun, Kita pura – pura tidak dengar saja, Ne " Kata Jaejoong pada Yunho yang masih sibuk bermain dengan Hongki

" Umma, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? " Tanya Changmin yang bingung dengan keadaan sekarang ini.

" Kau tadi kemana, Min? "

" Tadi sehabis makan Ice Cream dan cemilan aku kekenyangan dan tertidur, Umma "

" Kau tidur siang "

" Ne, baru saja aku bangun. Kyuhyun kenapa? "

" Biarkan dia mengobrol dulu dengan Heechul Hyung, Ada sesuatu yang harus mereka bicarakan "

" Ne, Umma ,aku lapar. Buatkan aku sesuatu untuk dimakan "

" Hongki juga mau makan? "

" Ne, Jaejoong Ahjumma "

.

.

.

" Siwon, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, Kenapa kau susah sekali dihubungi. Sudah dua hari kau tidak menemui atau menghubungiku, Apa kau menghindariku? " Guman Heechul sambil memandang sedih langit

" Mommy, Mommy kenapa? "

" Ani, Mommy hanya ingin memandang langit, Hongki "

" Mommy, Tidak sedang sedih kan? "

" Wae, mengapa kau mengatakan hal itu pada Mommy? "

" Karena Umma selalu menatap langit kalau sedang sedih "

" Ani, Mommy tidak sedang bersedih, Kok " Kata Heechul sambil memeluk Hongki tapi dengan senyuman sedih yang tidak diketahui Hongki

" Umma Hongki, sedih karena apa? "

" Umma bilang karena Umma merindukan Appa "

" ... "

" Kalau Mommy sedang sedih, beritahu Hongki. Hongki akan menghibur Mommy, Ne? "

" Ne " Guman Heechul pelan sambil mencium kening Hongki dengan perasaan tidak karuan.

Kalau bisa jujur sebenarnya Heechul sedikit khawatir dengan sikap Siwon. Tapi dia tidak ingin mengganggu dan membebani pasangan Yunjae dengan masalahnya. Dia menyimpan rapat masalahnya dan selalu bersikap bahwa semuanya baik – baik saja. Sifat yang buruk menurut Author dan Saat ini hanya Hongki dan Si Kembar yang jadi hiburan bagi hati sedih Heechul.

" Ada apa denganmu, Simba "

" Mom? "

" Hongki, Kau mau menemani Mommy jalan – jalan "

" Ne, Mom "

Heechul dan Hongki pergi jalan – jalan meninggalkan si kembar yang sedang belajar. Mereka berdua berjalan – jalan di salah satu mall mewah di kota tersebut

Heechul tersenyum sedih melihat pintu masuk mall tersebut,

" Mommy, ayo masuk jangan diam saja "

" Ne, Mommy teringat seseorang yang dulu mengajak Mommy ke mall ini "

" Mom, Hongki mau makan ice cream "

" Ne, kita pergi ke lantai atas "

Heechul tersenyum manis saat memnadangi Hongki yang tengah sibuk memakan Ice Creamnya dengan tidak rapi. Dan dengan sabar Heechul membersihkan pipi Hongki yang kotor karena Ice Cream. Tidak sedikit pandangan kagum dari para pengunjung mall pada keduanya.

Wajah Heechul yang cantik dan penampilannya yang modis serta Hongki yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan modis untuk anak seusianya.

" Mommy, sepatu Hongki lepas " kata Hongki sambil mengangkat salah satu kakinya

" Hongki tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri? "

" Ani " Jawab HongKi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" Lucunya " Batin Heechul yang dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya dan membenarkan tali sepatu Hongki yang lepas

" Nah, sudah selesai "

" Mom, Itu ada Ahjussi yang dulu mencari Mommy di rumah "

" Eh, Nugu "

" Itu, Mom " Tujuk Hongki pada Siwon yang tengah berada di toko perhiasan

" Ah, Itu Siwon. Kita kesana, Kajja " Ajak Heechul dengan nada ceria karena sudah hampir tiga hari ini dia tidak bertemu dengan Siwon ataupun mendengar suaranya.

" Siwon " Panggil Heechul saat akan memasuki toko tapi dihentikannya saat dia melihat Siwon memakaikan cincin di jari seorang Yeoja sambil tersenyum senang.

" Mommy, tidak jadi masuk? "

" Ne, kita tunggu disini sebentar lagi " jawab Heechul tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Siwon

" Arraseo "

Heechul meremas jemari tangannya dengan kuat saat melihat Siwon memeluk Yeoja tersebut dan mencium pipinya lembut, Keduanya terlihat senang sambil memandangi cincin di tangan Yeoja yang Heechul tidak ketahui namanya itu.

" Hongki, Kita pulang "

" Wae, Mom "

"..."

" Mom? "

"..."

" Tidak jadi masuk? "

" Ne, kita pulang saja "

.

.

.

" Kami pulang " Teriak Hongki sedangkan Heechul langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya

" Selamat datang " sambut JaeJoong

" Jae, tolong jaga Hongki untukku "

" Ne, ada apa Hyung? "

" Ani, aku ingin beristirahat di kamarku. Tolong jangan ada yang menggangguku, aku sangat lelah " Jawab Heechul dengan suara bergetar

" Ne, Hyung "

" Hongki-ah, Apa yang terjadi pada Mommymu? "

" Shireo, Jae Ahjumma dari tadi Mommy hanya diam setelah pulang dari jalan – jalan "

" Begitu, mungkin Mommymu memang sedang lelah. Hongki main dengan Hyung kembar, Ne "

" Ne "

" Dasar anak – anak mereka seperti tidak mempunyai rasa lelah " Guman JaeJoong yang melihat Hongki berlari menuju ke ruang tengah.

.

.

.

Saatnya makan malam dan Heechul belum keluar dari kamarnya semenjak kepulangannya dari Mall. Sepanjang hari Heechul tetap tidak keluar meskipun si Kembar dan Hongki sudah memanggilnya untuk menemani mereka bermain. Hal itu cukup membuat JaeJoong sedikit khawatir dan menyuruh Kyuhyun memanggil Heechul

" Kenapa harus aku, Umma ? " Gerutu Kyuhyun

" Sudahlah, lakukan saja permintaan Umma. Kasihan Chullie Hyung belum makan dari tadi "

" Arraseo " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah sebal, meskipun terlihat membenci Heechul JaeJoong tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat menyayangi Heechul begitu pula sebaliknya

" HEECHUL HYUNG, Saatnya makan malam " Teriak Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Heechul.

" ... "

" Hyung, Umma menyuruhmu turun makan malam " Teriak yuhyun sekali lagi

"..."

" HYUNG "

" Aku tidak lapar " Jawab Heechul dengan suara pelan

" Hyung, Suaramu terdengar aneh "

" Aku sedang tidak lapar, Tinggalkan aku sendiri aku sedang ingin istirahat " Jawab Heechul dengan suara lemah

" HYUNG "

" Kumohon "

Jawaban terakhir Heechul berhasil membuat Kyuhyun panik, Seorang Kim Heechul memohon. Dan hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju ruang makan.

" Kyu, jangan berlari seperti itu nanti kau jatuh. Mana Heechul Hyung? " tanya Yunho

" Appa, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada Chullie Hyung "

" Mwo, Kau bilang apa? "

" Heechul Hyung tidak mau turun dan memohon padaku agar aku tidak mengganggunya " Ucap Kyuhyun panik

" Kyuhyun, kau tidak sedang membohongi Appa kan? "

" Appa, Aku tidak bohong "

" Chullie Hyung memang terlihat sedikit aneh saat dia pulang jalan – jalan tadi, Yun. Aku takut dia menyembunyikan sesuatu "

" Hongki-ah, Apa terjadi sesuatu saat kalian jalan – jalan tadi? " Tanya Yunho pada Hongki

" Ani, tadi kami jalan – jalan dan makan Ie Cream "

" Lalu apalagi? " tanya Yunho dengan sabar

" Lalu Hongki meminta Mommy membenarkan sepatu hongki karena Hongki tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu "

" Lalu apa yang terjadi kemudian "

" Mommy mengikat tali sepatu Hongki, dan Hongki melihat Ahjussi yang dulu pernah datang kesini dan menunjukkannya pada Mommy. Mommy bilang ingin menemuinya tapi tidak jadi "

" Ahjussi? "

" Ne, Ahjussi yang tampan dengan Yeoja di toko perhiasan "

" Apa Hongki mmasih ingat pada wajah Ahjussi itu? "

" Ne, tentu saja karena Ahjussi itu tampan "

" ... "

" Ah, itu dia Ajussi tampan yang Hongki lihat bersama Mommy " Tunjuk Hongki pada Foto keluarga Jung saat sedang piknik

" Yang mana? " Tanya Yunho yang kini mengambil Foto itu dan menunjukkannya pada Hongki

" Yang ini, tadi Hongki dan Mommy melihatnya memeluk Yeoja yang cantik, Yunho Ahjussi " Jawab Hongki dengan polos

" Yunho Ahjussi, Apa Mommy marah pada Hongki karena Hongki tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatu? "

" Ani, Mommymu tidak akan marah pada anak selucu dirimu "

" Yun, Apa mungkin Siwon berselingkuh? "

" Aku tidak tahu, Boo. Yang penting kita temui Heechul Hyung, dia pasti sedang sedih saat ini "

" Appa, Apa Heechul Hyung menangis? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ani, Kyu. Heechul Hyung hanya sedang ingin sendiri saat ini, dan kita harus menghargai hal itu " Jawab Yunho berbohong

" Kalian makan bersama Sungmin, Biar Appa dan Umma membujuk Heechul Hyung " Jawab Yunho yang berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan bersama JaeJoong

"... "

" Min, kita ikuti Appa dan Umma "

" Wae, ini waktunya makan malam tunggu aku selesai makan dulu "

" Min, sekarang bukan saatnya makan " Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menarik paksa Changmin dari kursinya

" Makanankuuuuu "

" Hyung Kembar " Teriak Hongki melihat Si kembar berjalan pergi

" Hongki tunggu disini sambil makan, Hyung kembar ada urusan sebentar, Arraseo " Bujuk Sungmin

" Arraseo Hyung "

.

.

.

" Tok..Tok ... Heechul Hyung? " Yunho mengetuk kamar Heechul

"..."

" Hyung, Gwenchana? " Kali ini JaeJoong yang berbicara

"... "

" Hyung, kami masuk " Yunho meminta ijin pada Heechul yang hanya diam tak menjawab. Bagaimana Yunho bisa masuk, sebagai pemilik rumah tentu saja Yunho memiliki Kunci cadangan.

" Hyung? " Panggil JaeJoong yang berdiri di belakang Yunho.

Keduanya berjalan memdekati ranjang tempat Heechul berada dengan hati – hati. Karena mereka mengenal Heechul sangat baik dan bagaimana memnakutkannya dia kalau sedang marah atau saat sedang tidak ingin diganggu.

" Hyung, Gwenchana? " Panggil JaeJoong sekali lagi sambil membuka pelan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuh Heechul

" Hyung, maafkan kami masuk ke kamarmu dengan cara seperti ini karena kami khawatir padamu " Kata Yunho

" Hyung, tenanglah kau bisa menceritakan segalanya padaku " Bujuk JaeJoong sementara Heechul hanya diam memunggungi JaeJoong

" ... "

" Hyung, Kau bisa bercerita pada kami. Kami keluargamu Hyung " Bujuk Yunho

" Jae, Yun " Guman Heechul pelan dan langsung memeluk JaeJoong sambil terisak

" Hyung, Uljima ada kami disini "

" Jae...Hiks..Hiks... Aku melihatnya memeluk Yeoja lain " Kata Heechul di tengah isakannya

" ... "

" Kenapa orang yang aku cintai selalu mengkhianatiku, Jae "

" Dulu aku sudah kehilangan Hankyung yang sangat aku cintai "

" Apa aku memang tidak pantas dicintai "

" Sst, Gwenchana Hyung " Hibur JaeJoong sambil membelai lembut kepala Heechul sedang Yunho membelai lembut punggung Heechul yang bergetar karena menangis.

" Tenanglah, Hyung mungkin Yeoja itu teman Siwon "

" Dia memakaikan cincin padanya, Jae " Jawab Heechul yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada JaeJoong

" ... "

Sementara itu di depan pintu kamar Heechul ada Si kembar yang berusaha menguping pembicaraan Heechul dan Orang tuanya.

" Min, jangan berisik kalau kita ketahuan kita bisa mati dihajar Heechul Hyung "

" Yang berisik perutku, Kyu. Minta diisi karena aku belum makan malam "

" Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan "

" Dasar padahal yang memiliki ide menguping ini kau, tapi kau tidak bisa mendengarnya "

" Memang kau bisa mendengarnya Min, jaraknya kan jauh "

" Bisa, saat ini Heechul Hyung sedang menangis "

" Dia bisa menangis? "

" Heechul Hyung juga manusia, Kyu "

" Lalu apa yang membuatnya menanngis? "

" Heechul Hyung melihat Siwon Hyung dengan Yeoja lain dan akhirnya menangis "

" Mwo, dia menangis karena hal semacam itu " Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

" Kau sudah tahu masalahnya, Ayo kita makan aku lapar "

" Chakkaman "

" Apa lagi? "

"... " Kyuhyun dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar Heechul

" Kyu, jangan bertindak bodoh " Gerutu Changmin berusaha menghentikana tindakan Kyuhyun

" Min, aku tidak percaya kalau Heechul Hyung menangis. Aku harus melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri "

" Dia sedang sedih kita tidak boleh mengganggunya "

" Terlambat, pintunya sudah terbuka, Min " Kata Kyuhyun dengan Ekspresi senang, tidak ingin membuang kesempatan dia langsung mencari sosok Heechul yang tengah menangis dalam pelukan sang Umma. Heechul terlihat berantakan dengan wajah dan mata merah karena menangis, sungguh buka penampilan ynag pantas bagi seorang Kim Heechul yang biasanya selalu ceria dan bertindak sesuka hatinya

" ... " Kyuhyun terdiam Shock dengan apa yang dilihatnya

" Sudah kubilang jangan menganggu privasi orang lain. Kau tidak mau dengar, Kasihan Heechul Hyung " Omel Changmin yang kali ini bersikap lebih dewasa.

" ... "

" Kyu, jangan diam sambil memasang wajah tolol seperti itu, kau membuatku takut "

" Min, Kita ke tempat Siwon Hyung sekarang "

" Wae, ini sudah malam "

" Kita beri pelajaran padanya karena sudah membuat Heechul Hyung menangis seperti itu "

" Kau yakin? "

" Ne, Kajja "

" Setidaknya biarkan aku makan dulu, Aku lapar " Gerutu Changmin

" Kajja "

" Kyuhyun, ternyata kau tidak sepintar omonganmu "

" Wae, bukannya kau saudara yang seharusnya membelaku dan lagi kau tidak kasihan pada Heechul Hyung "

" Bukannya begitu, Apa yang akan kau lakukan begitu sampai di rumah Siwon Hyung? "

" Memukulnya " jawab Kyuhyun polos

" Tubuhnya 2 kali lebih besar dari kita "

" Memarahinya? "

" Kau tidak memiliki rencana apapun dalam kepalamu, Kau hanya bertindak karena emosi " Desah Changmin yang mewarisi sikap tenang dan kepala dingin Yunho

" Lalu memang kau punya? "

" Tentu Saja ada " Jawab Changmin bangga sambil mengeluarkan Handphone di saku celananya

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Handphone itu? "

" Mengirim pesan "

" Untuk? "

" Paman jidat lebar, tentu saja Siwon Hyung "

" Isinya? "

" Kita suruh Siwon Hyung kesini dan menjelaskan segalanya "

" Memang bisa segampang itu menyuruhnya kesini? "

" Bisa, kalau kita mengarang sedikit cerita "

" Kenapa harus di rumah? "

" kenapa hari ini kau bodoh sekali, Kalau Siwon Hyung kesini kita bisa menghajarnya ramai – ramai bersama Appa, Umma dan Sungmin Hyung "

" Siwon Hyung pemegang sabuk hitam Karate, Min "

" Kau lupa Appa kita jago beladiri, Umma juga pintar Tinju, jangan Lupa Sungmin Hyung yang pintar Kungfu dan Beladiri. Kalau Ada mereka Siwon Hyung tidak akan bisa Kalau kita hanya datang berdua ke rumah Siwon Hyung itu namanya bunuh diri " Kata Changmin panjang lebar dengan rencana dalam kepalanya

" ... "

" Kau setuju? "

" Hongki setuju " teriak Hongki tiba – tiba yang mengagetkan Si kembar

" Aigoo, sejak kapan bocah ini berada disini " Desah Changmin sambil mengelus pelan dadanya

" Aku mendukungmu, Min. Bilang saja padanya Chullie Hyung sakit keras, Dia pasti akan langsung kesini "

" Arraseo " Dengan Lincah Changmin mengetik pesan pada Siwon dan menyuruhnya segera datang ke kediaman keluarga Jung

" Hmmmm, Choi Siwon rasakan pembalasan kami karena kau sudah berani membuat Heechul Hyung menangis " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan Rotten Smile yang dia tiru dari Heechul.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya berencana membuat Chapter berikutnya jadi Chapter terakhir karena yang review jadi semakin sedikit, saya jadi sedikit kecewa. Ada yang setuju nggak? ...

Review Please...


	5. Chapter 5

Moshi – Moshi ^^

Saya terkepung dengan kerjaan dan dikejar deadline yang semakin dekat, jadi maaf kalo Updatenya sedikit lama. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah review di chapter 4. Ada yang ngedukung kalo chapter 5 jadi chapter terakhir ada juga yang nggak. Saya jadi dilema (-_-') mesti ngambil pilihan yang mana. Ide di kepala banyak tapi yang jadi masalah adalah waktu dan dengan pertanyaan ada nggak yang mau baca FF buatan saya lagi, membuat saya sedikit tertekan.

Di beberapa review ada yang nyebutkan adegan Kyuhyun marah – marah ke Heechul soalnya dia lebih dekat dengan Hongki di Intimate Note. Saya memang terinspirasi dari tayangan intimate note itu, ternyata ada yang sadar hehehe. Dan yang jadi fans Kyuhyun pasti tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu dulu Fanboynya Yoochun dan mungkin sampai sekarang.

Saya nggak sabar menanti datangnya bulan Agustus disamping karena ada Hari raya Idul Fitri yang teramat sangat kunanti juga merupakan bulan kepulangan My Beloved Chullie dari Wamil

YES...Chullieku tercinta kembali Eksis "\(^n^)/"

Para Petals atau Undead di luar sana dukung ChulPa terus ya...

Sudah cukup saya cuap – cuap sekarang silahkan lanjut baca FF ini

Happy Reading and Leave your mark Chingu ^_^ v

.

.

.

" Umma, bagaimana keadaan Heechul Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat JaeJoong keluar dari kamar Heechul

" Chullie Hyung sedang tidur " Jawab Jaejoong dengan suara pelan takut membangunkan Heechul yang tertidur karena kelelahan 'curhat'.

" Kami boleh masuk? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah memohon

" Jangan sekarang, besok saja " Cegah Yunho sambil memegangi pundak Si kembar berusaha mencegah mereka masuk dan menganggu istirahat Heechul

" Kami hanya ingin melihat Heechul Hyung sebentar, Appa " Pinta Kyuhyun sekali lagi

" Anak Appa yang berharga, biarkanlah Chullie Hyung beristirahat dulu. Kalian bisa menemuinya besok pagi – pagi sekali, Kalian bisa memahami keadaan Chullie Hyung saat ini kan? " Bujuk Yunho dengan nada lembut yang membuat Si Kembar mengurungkan niatnya.

" Arraseo " Jawab keduanya lemah sambil berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar Heechul di dampingi pasangan Yunjae yang memeluk pundak mereka.

" Hongki, Ingin menemui Mommy " Rengek Hongki tiba – tiba

" Aigo, Hongki-ah jangan dulu, Ne. Biarkan Mommy istirahat, Hongki tidak ingin Mommymu sakit kan?" Bujuk JaeJoong sambil membelai lembut pipi Hongki

" Uhm, Tapi Hongki ingin tidur sama Mommy "

" Hongki tidur dengan Jae Ahjumma saja, Ne "

" Shireo "

" Hongki-ah, Ingat apa yang dikatakan Heechul Hyung. Kalau anak baik tidak boleh nakal dan merepotkan orang lain " bujuk Kyuhyun

" Arraseo, Kyuhyun Hyungnim. Kalau begitu Hongki tidur dengan Hyung kembar saja "

" WHAT, bukan itu tujuanku membujukmu " Teriak Kyuhyun dengan muka terkejut

" Baiklah, kalau begitu Hongki tidur dengan Hyung kembar saja " Kata Yunho yang sedikit lega karena tidur malamnya yang berharga dengan Boojaenya bisa terganggu kalau Hongki tidur dengan JaeJoong

" Yun, Kenapa kau terlihat senang Hongki tidur bersama mereka "

" I..itu tidak benar Boo. Bukankah Hongki sendiri yang bilang ingin tidur dengan mereka "

" Benar juga, Sih. Nah, Hongki-ah selamat tidur "

" Selamat tidur, Jae Ahjumma, Yunho Ahjussi " Kata Hongki riang sambil melambaikan tangan pada Yunjae

" Nah, Hyung sekarang kita tidur biar besok pagi – pagi sekali kita bisa melihat Mommy . Kyuhyun Hyungnim terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan Mommy " Ucap Hongki sambil menarik tangan ChangKyu ke kamar mereka

" Hongki-ah, kau mau tidur dengan siapa Changmin Hyung atau Kyuhyun Hyung? " Tanya Changmin pada Hongki yang terlihat serius berpikir sambil memandangi dua ranjang berwarna Biru dan Coklat di hadapannya

" Dia tidur denganmu saja, Min " Kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka selimut ranjang berwarna Biru

" Yang biru saja, Hyung. Hongki kan suka warna biru " Jawab Hongki setelah berpikir lama

" Ne, kalau begitu kau tidur dengan Kyuhyun " Kata Changmin yang kemudian berjalan keluar kamar

" Hyung, mau kemana? "

" Makan, Hyung lapar "

" Oh, Kalau begitu Hongki tidur duluan Hyung. Hongki sudah ngantuk " Ucap Hongki sambil menggosok matanya dan berbaring tepat di sebelah Kyuhyun

" Hyungnim, Hongki ngantuk "

" Kalau ngantuk tinggal tidur kan "

" Hongki mau tidur sambil dipeluk "

" MWO, YANG BENAR SAJA " Teriak Kyuhyun dengan mata melotot

"..."

" Tidak cukupkah bagimu berbagi ranjang denganku dan sekarang kau minta dipeluk "

" Hyung " Pinta Hongki dengan mata memelas yang tidak bisa ditolak Kyuhyun, Dengan tidak Ikhlas dia memeluk Hongki

" Hyung, tangan yang ini di rambut Hongki " Gerutu Hongki sambil mengarahkan tangan kanan Kyuhyun ke kepalanya

" Arraseo " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah sebal

" Biasanya aku yang dimanja, kenapa sekarang jadi begini " Gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati yang tidak lama kemudian ikut tertidur dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya

" UGHHHH, Hongki tidurnya nyenyak sekali " Kata Hongki sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya lebar – lebar

" Dan tanganku sakit karena harus memelukmu semalaman " Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil memegangi tangannya

" Hyungnim, Thank You " Ucap Hongki sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun

" Ne, You're welcome " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah malu – malu

" Min, Pesan kemarin sudah kau kirimkan pada Siwon Hyung "

" Ah, Aku lupa, aku kirimkan sekarang saja "

" Dasar kau ini, Sini aku lihat dulu "

To : Siwon Hyung

Siwon Hyung ,Heechul Hyung sakit parah, Kata Dokter dia terkena komplikasi akut.

" pesanmu kurang dramatis, Min "

To : Siwon Hyung

Siwon Hyung ,Heechul Hyung sakit parah, Kata Dokter dia terkena komplikasi akut dan umurnya tidak lama lagi. Heechul Hyung terbaring lemah di kamarnya. Saat ini Umma dan Appa sedang menemaninya, Jadi jangan menghubungi mereka dulu. Dan, Hyung sepertinya dia marah padamu

" Nah, begini lebih baik " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menekan tombol Send

Tidak lama kemudian Handphone Changmin berbunyi,

" Yoboseyo "

" _Min, Dimana Chullie Hyung sekarang?_ " Tanya Siwon dengan nada panik

" Di rumah, Hyung sedang tidur "

" _Kenapa tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit? _"

" Heechul Hyung tidak mau, Hyung "

" _Agh, Jinjja "_

" tut..tut " Siwon menutup teleponnya

" Hehehe, Umpan berhasil dimakan " Kata Kyuhyun dengan senyuman evilnya

" Kyu, Min kalau kalian mau ke kamar Chullie Hyung bawa makanan ini. Umma mau membelikan vitamin untuk Chullie Hyung sebentar dengan Appamu " Kata JaeJoong yang tiba – tiba muncul sambil menyerahkan nampan berisi makanan pada Changmin yang menerimanya dengan senang hati

" Min, jangan dimakan, makanan itu untuk Chullie Hyung "

" Aku ingin mencicipinya sedikit saja, Umma "

" Min "

" Sesendok saja "

" Punyamu ada di meja, Min. Yang itu jangan dimakan "

" Arraseo "

" Min, cepat sedikit jalannya aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah berantakan Heechul Hyung " Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Changmin

" YA, PELAN SEDIKIT KAU TIDAK LIHAT APA YANG AKU BAWA"

.

.

.

" Cklek " Si Kembar memasuki kamar Heechul dengan pelan dan hati – hati

" Heechul Hyung " panggil Kyuhyun sambil memandang sekelilling kamar Heechul berharap menemukan Heechul dengan wajah bengkak karena menangis

" Ada apa? " Jawab Heechul dengan penampilan rapi

" Hyung, Kau.. Kau...Kau terlihat baik – baik saja " Ucap Kyuhyun heran begitu melihat Heechul. Penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan yang ia lihat semalam..

" Memangnya aku kenapa? " Tanya Heechul sambil melihat penampilannya dari atas ke bawah

" Bukannya semalam kau menangis, Hyung "

" Itukan Semalam, sekarang sudah tidak lagi " Jawab Heechul dengan percaya diri

" Hah " Desah Kyuhyun entah desahan kecewa atau lega

" Heechul Hyung, Sarapan pagi " Ucap Changmin sambil mengangkat nampan berisi makanan

" Gomapta " Heechul menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mulai memakannya dengan lahap tapi tetap anggun

" Min, Sini " Bisik Kyuhyun pada Changmin

" Apa? "

" Heechul Hyung tidak terlihat sakit, Kalau Siwon Hyung datang gimana? "

" Ah, aku lupa. Terus bagaimana? " Ucap Changmin sambil memukul pelan kepalanya

"..."

" Kyu? "

" Ah, Tenang Min. Aku punya senjata rahasia " Kata Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri

" Pukulan nuklir tangan kiriku " Jawab Changmin polos

" Bukan "

" Lalu apa? "

" Hongki "

" Hongki? "

" Ne, Hongki "

" Memang bocah kecil seperti dia bisa apa? " Jawab Changmin sambil memandangi Hongki yang baru saja datang

" Jangan meremehkannya, Min. Bukankah Heechul Hyung selalu menuruti keinginan Hongki "

" Ne, Lalu? " Tanya Changmin

" Sini " Kyuhyun memberikan kode pada Changmin untuk mendekat dan mulai membisikkan rencananya pada Changmin

" Kau pintar, Kyu "

" Aku tahu "

.

.

.

" Hongki-ah, Sini " Bujuk Kyuhyun dengan suara ceria

" Ada apa, HyungNim? "

" Hongki mau main Dokter- Dokteran? "

" Wah, mau Hyung tapi Hongki yang jadi Dokternya " Jawab Hongki dengan mata berbinar – binar

" Ne, biar Hyung Kembar yang jadi Susternya "

" Kalau Hyung kembar jadi Suster terus yang jadi pasiennya siapa? " Tanya Hongki sambil berpose berpikir

" Mommy " Jawab keduanya Kompak sambil tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai

" Tapi Mommy sedang lelah, Apa Mommy mau ,Hyung "

" Kalau Hongki yang minta pasti Mommy mau " Bujuk Kyuhyun dengan mulut manisnya

" Hmm, Eotthoke "

" Masak Hongki jadi dokter tapi tidak punya pasien. Yang ada di rumah saat ini hanya Heechul Hyung karena Umma dan Appa sedang pergi membeli vitamin "

" Hmm, Susah juga "

" Padahal akting sakit Heechul Hyung yang paling bagus " Guman Kyuhyun sambil memasang ekspresi kecewa

" Ne, Hongki akan Coba, Hyungnim "

Dengan segera Hongki mendatangi Heechul yang tengah makan dengan wajah manisnya.

" Mom, Hongki mau main jadi dokter "

" Ne, kalau begitu mainlah "

" Mom, yang jadi Dokter kan Hongki dan Hyung Kembar yang jadi Suster, Mommy yang jadi pasien Hongki, Ne? " Celoteh Hongki polos sambil memohon

" Hongki mau Mommy jadi orang sakit? " Tanya Heechul sambil membelai lembut rambut Hongki

" Uhm " Jawab Hongki sambil menganggukkan kepalanya dengan imutnya

" Nanti Mommy tidak terlihat menawan lagi "

" Mom, Mommy tetap yang paling cantik dan menawan. Lagipula, ada Hongki yang merawat Mommy "

" Baiklah, kalau itu maumu " Jawab Heechul dengan senang hati

" Nah, kalau begitu Mommy berbaring di ranjang " Perintah Hongki sambil mendorong tubuh Heechul

" Arraseo "

" Hyung Kembar, Make upnya sudah siap? " Tanya Hongki

" Siap, Dok " Jawab Keduanya kompak

" Make up, buat apa? " Tanya Heechul yang kini sudah berbaring di ranjang

" Biar kelihatan lebih nyata, Hyung. Mana orang sakit secantik dan serapi dirimu " Bujuk Changmin dengan rayuan setannya

" begini saja juga tidak apa – apa "

" Sayang sekali Hongki-ah, Mommymu tidak mau jadi pasienmu " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang sedih Hongki

" Mom, Pleaseeee" Bujuk Hongki sekali lagi dengan Puppy eyesnya

" Ah, mata itu "

" Jeball, Mom "

" Baiklah " jawab Heechul pasrah

" YES " Teriak Si Kembar dengan senangnya karena rencana tahap 2 mereka berjalan lancar berkat bantuan Hongki.

.

.

.

" Ini terlalu pucat " Gerutu Heechul begitu melihat pantulan bayangannya di cermin setelah selesai di make up oleh Sungmin

" Namanya juga Make up untuk orang sakit, Hyung " Bujuk Changmin

" Aku seperti orang sekarat "

" Sudahlah, Hyung lakukan saja peranmu dengan baik dan biarkan Hongki melakukan tugasnya " Kata Kyuhyun sambil mendudukkan Hongki di samping Heechul yang tengah berbaring

" Baiklah " Jawab Heechul yang sama sekali tidak merasa curiga. Heechul mulai berpura – pura sakit dan membiarkan Hongki memeriksanya.

" Chakkaman " Ucap Changmin tiba – tiba

" Kenapa, Min? " Tanya Heechul

" Ada yang kurang, dimana keluarga pasiennya "

" Hmm, Minnie benar. Kalau begitu aku panggil Umma dan Appa, biar mereka yang berperan jadi keluarga Heechul Hyung "

" ASYIIIIIK, Kyuhyun HyungNim memang keren " Puji Hongki sambil tersenyum senang

" Aku tahu " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyuman bangga sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar Heechul

" Darimana dia mendapatkan kepercayaan diri itu " Guman Heechul pelan

Tidak lama kemudian datang pasangan Yunjae yang kebingungan dengan permintaan Kyuhyun dan wajah pucat Heechul yang terbaring di ranjang

" Chullie Hyung, Kau terlihat pucat, Apa kau baik – baik saja? " Tanya JaeJoong dengan nada Khawatir

" Tenang, Jae ini cuman make up "

" Hyung, Gwenchana? "

" Gwenchana, Aku sedang menemani Hongki bermain. Dia mau jadi Dokter, Aku jadi pasiennya dan dia ingin kalian jadi keluarga yang menemaniku di rumah sakit. Kalian mau kan? " Tanya Heechul dengan senyuman sambil membelai kepala Hongki

" Hongki, Mohon Jae Ahjuma, Yunho Ahjussi " Pinta Hongki dengan manja sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya memohon

" Baiklah, selama itu bisa membuatmu senang, Hyung. Benar kan, Yun "

" Benar, Boo. Lalu sekarang kami harus apa Hongki-ah? "

"Appa dan Umma duduk di sebelah Heechul Hyung sambil menangis sedih karena sakit Heechul Hyung sudah sangat parah dan kesempatan selamat hanya sedikit " Ucap Changmin dengan semangat

" Jadi, sekarang aku sekarat? " Tanya Heechul sambil melotot

" Ne, tapi ini kan hanya sandiwara Hyung. Ada Dokter Hongki yang akan menyelamatkanmu. Benar kan, Dok? "

" Ne, I'll Save You, Mom. Hongki kan Dokter Hebat "

" Ah, arraseo "

" Kita Mulai sekarang ya, Umma, Appa jangan lupa tampilkan wajah sedih dan tangis terbaik kalian " Kata Kyuhyun tidak kalah semangatnya dari Changmin

" Kenapa hari ini kalian yang memerintah kami " Protes Heechul pada Si kembar

" Hyung, Ini demi kesuksesan permainan ini. Ingat Hyung Beraktinglah seakan kau benar – benar sakit dan Appa, Umma pasang wajah tersedih kalian "

" Ne, Arraseo " Jawab Yunjae dan Heechul pasrah

" YES, Tinggal menunggu pemain terakhir datang, Min " Bisik Kyuhyun pada Changmin

" Mereka semua jatuh dalam rayuan manis kita, HAHAHA " Ucap Kyuhyun bangga

" Kita memang berbakat jadi sutradara, Adikku yang pintar "

" Ne, Kau benar, Hyungku yang tinggi "

" Kenapa aku cuman tinggi "

" Karena badanmu memang tinggi, Min "

" Suster, Jangan ngobrol saja. Cepat ambilkan selimut untuk pasien ini " Perintah Hongki pada Si kembar yang diiringi tawa pasangan Yunjae

" Kalian menyuruh kami serius padahal kalian sendiri sibuk bisik – bisik " gerutu Heechul

" Ah, Ne Uisa "

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Siwon,

" Oppa, Kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau terlihat sangat panik? " Tanya Yeoja berambut hitam panjang dengan mata lebar pada Siwon yang terburu – buru keluar dari kamarnya pagi – pagi begini

" Sulli, Chullie Hyung " Ucap Siwon dengan nafas memburu

" Ada apa dengannya, Oppa? "

" Dia sakit, Oppa pergi dulu " Jawab Siwon sambil berlari

" Oppa, Heechul Hyung dirawat dimana? " Teriak Sulli

" Di rumah Yunho Hyung " Jawab Siwon dari kejauhan

" Aigo, Aku kan belum tahu jalan di kota Seoul bagaimana aku bisa kesana " Keluh Sulli

" Sulli-ah Gwenchana? " Tanya Yesung

" Oppa, Aku ingin menjenguk seseorang tapi aku tidak tahu tempatnya. Eothokke? "

" Memang dimana tempatnya? "

" Kata Siwon Oppa di rumah Yunho Hyung "

" Oh, rumah Yunho. Mari kuantar "

" Jinjja,Gomawo Oppa. Aku ganti baju dulu, Aku penasaran sebenarnya Heechul yang sering kudengar itu orangnya seperti apa "

" Jangan lama – lama dandannya "

" Ne, Arraseo " Jawab Sullie sambil tersenyum manis.

.

.

.

Siwon memacu mobil sportnya melebihi kecepatan rata – rata mobil sekitarnya. Entah sudah berapa lampu merah dan rambu lalu lintas yang dia langgar. Dia memacu mobil secepat yang dia bisa untuk segera sampai di kediaman Yunho. Sesampainya di depan halaman rumah Yunho, Siwon langsung berlari meninggalkan mobilnya dalam keadaan terbuka. Dia tidak memperdulikan yang lain, Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Heechul yang sedang terbaring sakit di ranjang.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah Siwon berlari ke kamar Heechul, Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar JaeJoong menangis menyebut nama Heechul

" Chullie Hyung, kumohon bertahanlah hiks,hiks " Ucap Jaejoong di sela tangisannya

" Hyung bertahanlah, demi kami " Kali iini Yunho yang berbicara sambil menggenggam tangan Heechul

" ... " Heechul hanya berkedip dalam diam karena terlalu lemah untuk menjawab

" Hyung "

" Bertahanlah, Chullie Hyung "

" CINDY " Teriak Siwon yang melihat Heechul yang sedang terbaring di ranjang dengan tatapan khawatir

" SIWON " Guman Yunho, JaeJoong, dan Heechul sambil memandang pintu kamar Heechul yang terbuka lebar karena ulah Siwon

" Cindy, Apa yang terjadi padamu? " Tanya Siwon yang langsung duduk di sebelah Heechul yang hanya diam karena terkejut. Wajah pucatnya jadi semakin pucat karena terkejut.

" Cindy, kita ke rumah sakit, Ne " Bujuk Siwon

"..." Heechul menggeleng dalam diam

" Siwon-ah, Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Yunho

" Apa yang terjadi padamu, Cindy? "

" Dia sakit Siwon Hyung " Jawab Si kembar

" Aku bisa melihatnya, tapi kenapa? "

" Itu bukan urusanmu " Celetuk Heechul tiba - tiba

" Yunho Hyung, kenapa kau tidak membawa Heechul Hyung ke rumah sakit meskipun dia menolaknya kau harus sedikit memaksa demi kesehatannya " Protes Siwon pada Yunho yang bingung dengan apa yang Siwon ucapkan

" MWO "

" Jae Hyung, kalau kau menyayangi Heechul Hyung seharusnya kau membujuknya agar mau dirawat di rumah sakit "

" YA, MEMANG KAU PIKIR INI SALAH SIAPA ,SAMPAI CHULLIE HYUNG JADI SEPERTI INI " Bentak JaeJoong yang sedikit emosi melihat wajah Siwon setelah kejadian semalam

" Itu kita bahas nanti, yang penting kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang " Ucap Siwon sambil mengangkat tubuh Heechul yang pucat dengan gaya bridal Style

" Turunkan aku, Aku tidak mau disentuh olehmu " Protes Heechul

" Cindy, Kau harus ke rumah sakit "

" Shireo "

" Harus, aku tidak menerima penolakan darimu "

" Siwon-ah, Turunkan Heechul Hyung " Pinta Yunho

" Ani, Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit "

" Siwon-ah, Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan. Turunkan Heechul Hyung sekarang. Boo, bujuk Siwon juga " Pinta Yunho sekali lagi

" Shireo, aku masih marah padanya karena sudah membuat Chullie Hyung menangis "

" Boo, aku juga merasa marah pada Siwon karena hal itu, tapi sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk marah "

" Heechul Hyung, Ingat kau harus pura - pura sakit " Bisik Kyuhyun dan Changmin di belakang Siwon

" Wae? " Tanya Heechul tanpa mengeluarkan suara

" Sudah lakukan saja " Jawab keduanya juga tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan tanpa sepengetahuan Siwon dan orangtua mereka.

Disaat mereka sedang sibuk berdebat Hongki malah dengan polosnya menarik ujung kemeja Siwon dan bertanya,

" Ahjussi, Mommy Hongki mau dibawa kemana? "

" Rumah Sakit "

" Wae? "

" Karena Mommy Hongki sedang sakit "

" Jangan, tidak perlu Ahjussi. Disini sudah ada dokter yang merawat Mommy dengan baik "

" Ne, Siwon Turunkan aku " Pinta Heechul sambil meronta- ronta

" Hyung, akting saaaakit " Bisik Kyuhyun di belakang Siwon yang melihat Heechul meronta – ronta layaknya orang sehat

" Wae? "

" Jeballllll " Bisik Kyuhyun sambil berpose memohon dengan tangan di tangkupkan ke atas

"..." Heechul hanya membulatkan matanya sambil mengomel tidak jelas tanpa bersuara

" Siapa Dokter itu, Meskipun dia dokter terbaik di negeri ini, kau tetap harus di rawat di rumah sakit, Cindy "

" Yang jadi dokter Mommy adalah Hongki, Ahjussi " Jawab Hongki dengan percaya diri

" Kau bercanda kan? " Tanya Siwon dengan sedikit emosi

" Dia tidak bercanda, Memang dia yang merawatku " Jawab Heechul Cuek lalu turun dari gendongan Siwon dan kembali berbaring di ranjang.

" Cindy, Kita ke rumah sakit " Bujuk Siwon

" Shireo, aku tidak sakit dan aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu "

" Jangan mengganggu Heechul Hyung dulu, Siwon " Ucap Yunho yang memegang erat tangan Siwon yang hendak menggendong paksa Heechul sekali lagi

" FOR GOD SAKE YUNHO HYUNG, kalau tidak dibawa ke rumah sakit dia bisa mati " Teriak Siwon sambil memandang Yunho

" Biarkan saja aku mati, Apa pedulimu " Kata Heechul sarkastik

" Cindy, Kau segalanya buatku "

" Cih, Dasar pembohong "

" Boo, sebaiknya kau ajak Hongki dan Si kembar ke ruang tamu. Tidak baik kalau mereka melihat pertengkaran ini "

" Ne, Yun " Jawab JaeJoong sambil menggandeng Hongki dan Si kembar

" Ahjuma, Hongki masih mau memeriksa Mommy "

" Nanti saja Hongki-ah, sekarang biarkan Mommymu berbicara dengan Siwon dan Yunho Ahjussi, Ne "

" Ne, tapi janji nanti permainannya dilanjutkan lagi " Kata Hongki dengan Enggan setelah melihat situasi yang memang tidak mendukung untuk bermain pikirnya

" Umma, Kami mau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya " Rengek Si Kembar pada JaeJoong yang tentunya tidak didengarkan oleh JaeJoong. JaeJoong membawa ketiganya ke kamar si Kembar dan menemani mereka disana sambil sesekali menatap cemas ke arah pintu.

Changmin dan Kyuhyun kembali memutar otak bagaimana membujuk sang Umma agar mau meninggalkan mereka agar mereka bisa diam – diam mengintip pertengkaran Heechul dan Siwon.

" Umma, Umma tidak khawatir dengan Appa dan Heechul Hyung? "

" Tentu saja Umma mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua, Min "

" Umma, nanti kalau Appa emosi dan tidak mengendalikan diri Siwon Hyung bisa dihajar habis – habisan. Umma mau rumah kita masuk berita karena jadi TKP pembunuhan " Bujuk Kyuhyun

" Umma, tidak malu kalau tetangga kita melihat beritanya di TV. Kami anak kebanggaan Umma bisa malu dan kehilangan muka di mata dunia, Umma "

" Walau wajah dan tubuh kami sedap dipandang mata, tapi kalau nama baik keluarga ternoda karena masalah ini. Argh...aku tak bisa membayangkan masa depan kami " Changmin mengatakannya sambil memasang ekspresi sedih

" Benar juga apa yang kalian katakan tapi Appa kalian tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Dia pasti bisa mengendalikan diri " kata JaeJoong sambil memegangi kepalanya

" Yang paling tahu betapa menakutkannya Appa saat marah adalah Umma. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa pukulan yang akan diberikan Appa pada Siwon Hyung " Ucap Changmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

" Shireo, Padahal Umma juga mau setidaknya memberikan satu dua pukulan pada Siwon "

" Umma, ke tempat Appa saja. Heechul Hyung juga kan masih sedih dengan kejadian di mall kemarin, Dia pasti sedang sangat butuh teman saat ini "

" Aigo, Umma lupa. Min, kau yang paling besar, jagakan Kyuhyun dan Hongki untuk Umma, Ne "

" Umma, Umur Changmin dan aku hanya berbeda 3 menit " Protes Kyuhyun

" Tetap aku yang lebih tua "

" Aigo, kepalaku. Kalian jaga Hongki saja "

" Ne, Umma serahkan pada kami " Jawab Keduanya kompak sambil tersenyum nakal melihat kepergian Ummanya.

" Darimana kau dapat kata – kata seperti itu untuk membujuk Umma, Min? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Dari drama Tv yang sering dilihat Umma "

" Eoh, sama kalau begitu "

.

.

.

JaeJoong yang dengan terburu – buru berjalan atau bisa dibilang setengah berlari ke kamar Heechul terkejut dengan sosok suami tampannya yang berdiri dengan wajah cemas di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat.

" Yun, kenapa kau di luar? "

" Aku disuruh keluar Chullie Hyung "

" Chullie Hyung dan Siwon? "

" Di dalam " Jawab Yunho Singkat

" Lalu kenapa kau di luar kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Chullie Hyung bagaimana? "

" Aku juga khawatir, Boo. Karena itu aku berdiri di sini. Chullie Hyung menyuruhku keluar, dia bilang dia ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Siwon "

" Chullie Hyung marah? "

" Sangat "

" Bagaimana ini? " Kata JaeJoong khawatir sambil menggigit ujung jarinya. Kebiasaan jelek yang keluar saat JaeJoong bingung.

" Entahlah, Boo "

" Yun, Kita intip lewat jendela saja. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Chullie Hyung "

" Ide bagus Boo " Jawab Yunho sambil berjalan di belakang JaeJoong yang menarik tangannya

Sementara itu di seberang kamar Heechul ada si kembar yang tengah memperhatikan orangtuanya

" Min, Appa dan Umma berjaga di depan pintu. Kita jadi tidak bisa mendekat "

" Hmm "

" Aku ingin lihat Chullie Hyung, Min " Rengek Kyuhyun

" Sama "

" Agh...Jendela Min. Kita bisa mengintip disana "

" Kajja " Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun sambil berlari pelan.

" Boo, hati – hati " Ucap Yunho Khawatir

" Ssst, jangan berisik Yun. Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan " Jawab JaeJoong yang dengan hati –hati mengintip ujung jendela kamar Heechul

" Aku khawatir padamu, Boo. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? "

" Mereka berdebat "

" Boo, mereka bilang apa? "

" Molla, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas "

" Apa Chullie Hyung melempari Siwon dengan barang? "

" Yun, kau di sebelahku saja. Kalau kau bertanya terus, nanti kita bisa ketahuan "

" Ah, Ne " Jawab Yunho yang hanya bisa maklum melihat tingkah nakal sang istri tercinta kambuh.

Sementara itu di sudut lain,

" Min, Aku tidak bisa lihat "

" Karena kau pendek, makanya makan yang banyak "

" Huh, Menyebalkan "

"Kau bisa lihat, sekarang? "

" Ne "

" Kyu, hati – hati nanti kita ketahuan "

" Arraseo "

Pasangan Yunjae dan Si kembar tengah sibuk memperhatikan Siwon dan Heechul yang sedang berbicara di dalam lewat jendela. Sesekali terlihat Heechul menepis tangan Siwon yang berusaha memeluknya.

" Wah, sampai kapan mereka melakukannya " Guman Kyuhyun

" Chullie Hyung dan Siwon Hyung sama – sama keras kepala " Itu komentar Changmin

Melihat kelakuan Si kembar Author jadi teringat pepatah" Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya ". .

.

.

" Cindy, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit "

" Memang kau masih peduli padaku? "

" Tentu aku peduli, kau orang yang aku cintai "

" Kau memang pintar bicara, bukankah kau yang memberitahuku agar aku tidak menghubungi atau menemuimu "

" Itu hanya dua hari "

" Itu bukti kalau kau masih mengingat perkataanmu, aku hanya menuruti permintaanmu "

" Aku minta maaf untuk masalah itu. Aku melakukannya karena aku sedang butuh waktu untuk berpikir "

" Berpikir apa, kau memikirkan tentang Cincin yang cocok untuk pertunanganmu "

" Bagaimana kau tahu tentang masalah cincin? "

" Tidak penting , dan aku ucapkan selamat padamu. Sekarang bisakah kau meninggalkan aku sendiri, aku sedang lelah "

" Cindy, kita pergi ke rumah sakit "

" Shireo, yang aku inginkan hanya istirahat kenapa aku harus ke rumah sakit "

" Rumah sakit memiliki fasilitas yang lebih lengkap dan baik untuk merawatmu "

" Shireo, sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri " Kata Heechul sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut

" Cindy, kesehatanmu lebih penting "

" Apa pedulimu "

" Aku peduli, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tahan melihatmu yang aku sayangi, terbaring sakit dan menolak untuk pergi ke rumah sakit "

" Aku tidak sakit "

" Kau sakit, lihatlah wajah pucatmu "

" ... "

" Cindy, kalau kau marah padaku, marahlah. Kau bisa memukulku semaumu, tapi berjanjilah padaku kau mau pergi ke rumah sakit "

" Kau yakin aku bisa memukulmu? "

" Ne, kalau itu bisa membuatmu senang " Jawab Siwon dengan Sungguh - sungguh

" Buagh " Heechul melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Siwon yang terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dia alami

" Cindy? "

" Kau sendiri yang minta dipukul "

" Sekarang kita berangkat ke rumah sakit, Ne. Aku bisa menggendongmu kalau kau terlalu lemah untuk berjalan "

" Aku baru saja memukulmu, apa aku terlihat lemah bagimu "

" Ne, karena kau penting bagiku. Jangan banyak bicara lagi, semakin cepat kita pergi ke rumah sakit itu lebih baik untukmu "

" Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata rumah sakit. Aku tidak sakit "

" Kau sakit, lihatlah wajah pucatmu itu "

" Berhenti menggangguku, kenapa tidak kau temani saja Yeoja tunanganmu "

" Yeoja tunanganku? "

" Ne, tanpa sengaja aku melihat kemesraan kalian saat sedang membeli cincin "

" Kau melihat kami? "

" Aku melihatnya bersama Hongki "

" Hyung, Yeoja itu bukan tunanganku tapi mantan tunanganku "

" Mantan tunanganmu, berarti kalian sudah menikah. Hebat sekali dan kau sama sekali tidak memberitahuku " Ucap Heechul sambil tersenyum getir

" Hyung, aku belum menikah, kalaupun ada yang ingin kunikahi orang itu adalah kau "

" Simpan saja rayuanmu untuk wanita itu, Bisakah kau meninggalkan aku sendiri. Sudah cukup aku merasa sedih karena ditinggalkan orang yang kucintai sekali "

" Shireo, aku harus menjelaskan padamu keadaan yang sebenarnya "

" Sudahlah tidak ada gunanya, Aku bisa mengerti pilihanmu " Jawab Heechul sambil memunggungi Heechul

" Hyung "

" Semoga kau berbahagia dengan wanita piihanmu "

" Enough, Listen to me Hyung " Siwon dengan sigap naik ke ranjang Heechul dan mengunci tangan Heechul dengan tangan kekarnya. Siwon juga mengunci rapat kaki Heechul dengan kedua kakinya. Jadi keadaan Heechul sekarang terkunci dengan aman di bawah tubuh kekar Siwon.

" Lepaskan Aku, Siwon "

" Tidak, sebelum kau mendengar penjelasanku "

" Apa harus dengan posisi seperti ini "

" Ne, agar kau mau mendengarkanku "

" ... "

" Sekarang dengarkan aku dan jangan membantah sedikitpun perkataanku "

" ... "

Skip sebentar ke pasangan Yunjae dan ChangKyu yang melihat kondisi Sichul saat ini,

" OMO, Yun sebaiknya kita menolong Chullie Hyung " Ucap JaeJoong pelan dengan setengah berdiri

" Jangan dulu, Boo " Cegah Yunho

" Tapi, Yun "

" Percayalah padaku "

" Min, Kita harus menolong Chullie Hyung "

" Jangan dulu " Changmin menarik Kyuhyun yang sudah bersiap melompat masuk ke kamar Heechul

" Kalian " Ucap Yunho dengan suara pelan saat melihat Si kembar

" Appa, Umma " Jawab Changmin karena Kyuhyun sedang fokus melepaskan diri dari Changmin

" Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? " Tanya Yunho sambil memegangi JaeJoong yang sudah duduk karena mendengar Yunho memanggil si kembar

" Jelaskan pada Umma, Min. Bukankah Umma menyuruhmu menjaga mereka di dalam " Tanya JaeJoong dengan berbisik – bisik

" Umma, kami sangat mengkhawatirkan Chullie Hyung "

" Tapi ini bukan hal yang harus dicampuri anak di bawah umur seperti kalian "

" Umma, maafkan Changmin ini salahku aku yang memaksanya " Rengek Kyuhyun

" Boo, sebaiknya nanti saja berdebatnya, kalau kalian berdebat disini kita akan ketahuan "

" Tapi, Yun "

" Boo "

" Arraseo dan kalian punya urusan dengan Umma "

" ... Glek ... " Si kembar mengangguk dengan sangat tidak ikhlas sambil berpegangan tangan

Balik lagi ke Sichul

"... "

" Yeoja yang kau lihat bersamaku di toko perhiasan adalah Sulli mantan tunanganku. Dia dijodohkan denganku oleh orangtua kami, tapi aku dengan tegas telah menolaknya karena selamanya dia hanya kuanggap dongsaengku, tidak lebih "

"..."

" Awalnya aku berencana membelikan cincin pertunangan tapi karena kau sudah memiliki Hongki, Aku berpikir lebih baik kita langsung menikah saja. Dan kami pergi ke toko perhiasan itu untuk membeli cincin pernikahan, cincin pernikahanku denganmu. Aku ingin memberi kejutan padamu, dan aku sudah menceritakan rencanaku pada Sulli dan dia bersedia membantuku. Karena ukuran tangan kalian mirip aku memintanya untuk mencoba cincin yang aku beli untukmu"

" Ta... "

" Sst...dengarkan aku "

" ... "

" Aku tidak mempermasalahkan masa lalumu dan aku bersedia menerima Hongki sebagai anakku karena dia bagian dari dirimu. Aku meminta kau jangan menghubungiku selama dua hari karena aku memikirkan masalah Hongki. Dan aku memutuskan untuk menerimanya karena aku terlalu mencintaimu, Cindy. Karena itu kau harus hidup lebih lama agar bisa menemaniku selama sisa hidupmu "

" Aku..."

" Ssst, kubilang dengarkan aku "

" ... "

" Will you marry me? "

" ... "

" Hyung, jawab aku? "

"... "

" Hyung? "

" Jdug " Heechul menendang Selakangan Siwon saat dia lengah dan mau tidak mau Siwon meringis kesakitan tapi tetap tidak melepaskan Heechul

" Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau tetap menyuruhku diam "

" Hyung "

" Walaupun kau tahu aku sekarat dan hampir mati kau tetap ingin menikahiku? "

" Tentu saja, Karena itu waktu yang kuhabiskan bersamamu sangat berharga. Aku ingin menghabiskannya denganmu sebagai suami istri "

" Kau serius? "

" Together in healthy and Sickness until the death do us apart "

"... "

" Katakan sesuatu, jangan diam saja. Atau ada yang sakit? " Tanya Siwon sambil memandangi Ekspresi wajah Heechul

" Tanganku yang sakit karena kau pegang erat sepert itu "

" Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku "

" Kau, huh... apa benar kau bocah gereja yang kukenal dulu? "

" Aku jadi begini karena dirimu. Tolong katakan jawabanmu, Cindy "

" Bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau kau terus memotong kata – kataku " Bentak Heechul dengan mata melotot sempurna

" Mian, Aku terlalu bersemangat "

" Aku juga harus menjelaskan sesuatu padamu. Pertama Hongki bukan anakku, dia anak temanku Teuki dan kangin "

" Tapi saat kutanya dia menjawab kau adalah Mommynya "

" Kau salah paham seperti Yunjae,Jangan bertanya bagaimana ceritanya. Hanya ada satu orang yang dia panggil Mommy dan itu aku. Yang kedua aku tidak sakit "

" Tapi wajah pucatmu? "

" Ini, ini hanya make up. Hongki sedang bermain menjadi dokter dan dia ingin aku jadi pasiennya " Ucap Heechul sambil mencoba menghapus make up di pipinya dengan menggosokkan wajah pada lengan kirinya.

" Jadi kau tidak sakit? "

" Ani "

" Thanks God " Ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Heechul dengan erat

" Dan ketiga Kau memintaku menikahimu atau mengancamku dengan posisi kita yang seperti ini? "

" Aku memintamu menikahiku " jawab Siwon dengan manja

" Dan keempat kau itu berat, cepat turun dari tubuhku. Kau ingin membunuhku? "

" Ani, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku "

" Pertanyaan yang mana? "

" Will you marry me? "

" ..."

" Cindy? "

" Ne " Jawab Heechul dengan Blush pink di pipinya

" Thank you, you make me so happy and feels like dying in the same day "

" Jangan mati dulu sebelum kau nikahi aku, Pabo "

" As your wish, Cindy, as your wish " Guman Siwon sebelum mencium lembut bibir kissable Heechul dan melumatnya dengan sayang

Sementara di luar,

" Appaaaa, kami juga ingin lihat " Gerutu Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang matanya ditutup oleh tangan besar Yunho

" Ani, kalian masih kecil " jawab Yunho sambil memandang JaeJoong intens, sementara JaeJoong terlihat salah tingkah melihat adegan ciuman Sichul secara live ditambah tatapan intens Yunho yang seakan mengatakan kalau dia ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

" Yun, jangan melihatku seperti itu " Gerutu JaeJoong dengan rona pink di pipinya, dalam hati dia sedikit bersyukur dan kecewa akan kehadiran si Kembar di antara mereka saat ini

" Boo, Saranghae " Ucap Yunho dengan tatapan sungguh – sungguh

" Aku tahu, Yun " jawab JaeJoong sambil membelai lembut rambut si Kembar

" Appa, Umma, jangan buatkan kami adik dulu ya " Ucap Kyuhyun tiba – tiba yang disambut tawa renyah Yunjae

" Kalian berdua sudah cukup bagi kami " Kali ini Yunho memeluk ketiganya dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya dalam hati dia bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah memberikan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar dalam hidupnya.

" Sepertinya kau sedang bergembira,Yun? " Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum manis di bingkai jendela kamarnya mengamati kegembiraan Yunjae dan Si kembar

" A..Chullie Hyung, sejak kapan? "

" Sejak kau bilang saranghae ke Jaejoong " Kali ini Siwon yang menjawab sambil memeluk pinggang Heechul

" Chullie Hyung, kalian sudah baikan? " Tanya Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari tangan sang Appa

" Seperti yang kau lihat "

" Dengan senyuman lebar itu aku yakin sudah " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal

" Siwon Hyung "

" Ne, Min? "

" Lain kali jangan membuat Chullie Hyung menangis lagi, kau sudah membuat seisi rumah ini panik karena membuat Cinderrella menangis "

" Hahaha, Dia ada benarnya " Kali ini Yunho yang menjawab

" Kali ini kau hanya merasakan pukulan Chullie Hyung, kalau kau membuatnya menangis lagi kau akan merasakan pukulan kami " Ancam JaeJoong

" Jae Hyung sebenarnya kau berpihak pada siapa, bukankah kita sudah lama kenal. Ini semua hanya salah paham "

" Aku mengenal Chullie Hyung lebih lama "

" Yunho Hyung " Siwon meminta pembelaan dari Yunho yang dikenalnya lebih bijak

" No Comment " Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" Mereka semua membelaku " Goda Heechul sambil memukul pelan dada Siwon yang cemberut

" Tok...Tok..Tok Mom, buka pintunya Hongki mau masuk. Mom " Teriak Hongki sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Heechul

" Nah, anak kesayanganmu memanggil " Guman Kyuhyun pelan

" Aigoo, imutnya kyuhyun yang sedang cemburu " Heechul mengacak rambut Kyuhyun dengan gemas

" Hyuuuung "

" Moooom " Teriak Hongki sekali lagi

" Ne, Mommy datang, Siwon kau bantu mereka masuk " Heechul berjalan pergi membuka pintu dan menyuruh Siwon membantu Pasangan Yunjae dan Si kembar masuk ke dalam.

" Wah, Mommy dan Jae Ahjumma bohong pada Hongki "

" Bohong kenapa Hongki sayang? " Tanya Heechul

" Jae Ahjumma tadi menyuruh Hongki menunggu di kamar Hyung kembar karena Mommy sedang bicara sama Ahjussi ganteng itu " Celoteh Hongki sambil menunjuk Siwon

" Hah, dia bilang aku ganteng " Guman Siwon bangga sambil memukul pelan pundak Yunho

" Hongki-ah, Ahjussi itu namanya Siwon "

" Ah, Siwon Ahjussi, Anyeong Park Hongki-Imnida " Hongki memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk

" Bukan Kim Hongki? "

" Kenapa pertanyaan Siwon Ahjussi sama seperti Yunho Ahjussi. Nama Hongki Park Hongki bukan Kim Hongki " Celoteh Hongki sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

" Ah, Kyeopta, Hongki-ah jangan memanggilku Ahjussi, Ne "

" Lalu Hongki harus memanggil apa, Ahjussi? " Tanya Hongki sambil memiringkan kepalanya

" Panggil Ahjussi Daddy, Ne " Ucap Siwon sambil membelai lembut pipi Hongki

" Daddy? " Ucap Hongki sambil melihat Heechul

" Ne, Daddy "

" Mom, Hongki boleh memanggil Ahjussi ini Daddy? "

" Ne, Hongki-ah panggil dia Daddy mulai sekarang, Ne? "

" Uhm, Arraseo, Mom "

" Anyeong, Daddy Siwon " Ucap Hongki sambil mencium pipi Siwon

" Good Boy " Puji Siwon yang kini sudah menggendong Hongki

" Mom, Hongki mau jadi Dokter lagi " Rengek Hongki dengan manja

" Hongki-ah, bagaimana kalau kita makan Ice Cream untuk merayakan hari bahagia ini "

" Merayakan apa, Daddy? "

" Daddy sudah melamar Mommy "

" Tapi Mommy sedang sakit "

" Sekarang Mommy Hongki sudah sehat "

" Tapi Kata Hyung Kembar Mommy disuruh akting sakit biar Hongki bisa jadi Dokter "

" Eoh, Begitukah. Mommy/Daddy mengerti " Jawab Siwon dan Heechul sambil memandang si kembar dengan penuh arti.

" Hyung, yang penting semuanya berakhir bahagia " Ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum

" Tanpa bantuan kami, Siwon Hyung tidak akan datang cepat – cepat dan melamarmu " Kata Kyuhyun cepat sambil tersenyum lebar

" Kata – kata kalian manis sekali, sampai bisa memperdayai kami semua "

" Ah, Hyung jangan memuji kami seperti itu kami jadi malu " Ucap Changmin sambil menendang – nendang udara karena malu

" Aku sedang tidak memuji kalian "

" Kalau Kalian benar – benar jadi keluarga sungguhan pasti unik " Celetuk Changmin tiba – tiba

" Wae? " Tanya Heechul bingung

" Lihat saja Hyung, Dengan wajah ganteng Siwon Hyung dan kemampuan bahasa inggris di atas rata – rata, wajar kalau Hongki pintar bahasa Inggris. Dan Lesung pipi serta tingkah penurut Hongki pasti menurun dari Siwon Hyung "

" Lalu aku? "

" Nah, kalau Chullie Hyung karena orang lokal jadi hanya bisa sedikit cap cis cus bahasa inggris, tapi Gwenchana Hyung. Dengan wajah cantik dan senyum manismu kau bisa memiliki suami seperti Siwon Hyung dan anak selucu Hongki "

" Kau tidak ingat siapa yang mengejarku terlebih dulu, Min? "

" Itu kan hanya Analisaku saja, Hyung "

" Tapi analisamu tepat, Min. Chullie Hyung memang hanya orang lokal "

" YA, JINJJA kalian berniat membuatku marah "

" Tetap saja ini semua terjadi berkat kami. Apa tidak ada ucapan terima kasih untuk kerja keras kami " Gerutu Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis padahal dalam hati dia senang segalanya berakhir bahagia

" Gomawo " Heechul mencium pipi Si kembar yang hanya diam sambil memegangi pipi yang dicium Heechul dengan mata berkedip – kedip

" Chullie Hyung? "

" Lihatlah wajahmu, Kyu. Kalau sedang terkejut, wajahmu lucu sekali "

" Mom, Hongki juga mau dicium "

" Sini " Heechul mencium pipi Hongki

" Bukan pipi, Hongki maunya disini " Kata Hongki sambil menunjuk Bibirnya

" Ne "

" Aku juga mau " Celetuk Siwon

" kalau buat dirimu nanti saja "

" Sini Hongki Cium, Daddy " Hongki menarik pipi Siwon dengan kedua tangannya dan mencium bibir Siwon singkat

" Kurasa Hongki sangat pantas jadi anak kalian " Celetuk Yunho tiba – tiba

" Tapi sayangnya dia bukan " Kata Heechul dengan pandangan sendu sambil membelai rambut Hongki

" Kita bisa memiliki anak kita sendiri setelah menikah, Cindy "

" Agh, Geurae. Tapi apa aku bisa hamil? "

" Tetap ada harapan, Hyung. Lihatlah JaeJoong yang bahkan melahirkan anak kembar "

" Karena Nafsu Yunho yang sekuat beruang "

" Hyung " Protes Yunho

" Siwon juga terkenal memiliki tenaga kuda Chullie Hyung " Ucap JaeJoong tiba – tiba

" Boo, jangan bilang padaku. Kau pernah melakukannya dengan Siwon "

" Yun, kenapa bicaramu jadi melantur. Jangan berpikiran macam – macam tentangku, aku mendengarnya dari Yesung "

" Simba bertenaga kuda " Guman Heechul sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

" Kau ingin mencobanya, Cindy? "

" Mwo, Dasar kuda mesum " Ucap Heechul sambil mencubit pinggang Siwon

" Mom, Mesum itu apa? " Tanya Hongki dengan polosnya yang dengan sukses membuat Heechul terdiam

" Aaa, itu... "

"Ne? "

" Itu pikiran yang keluar saat seseorang memikirkan tentang melakukan ' this ' and ' that ' dengan seseorang "

" Mom, ' this ' and ' that ' itu apa? "

" Itu... " Heechul menggaruk kepalanya gatal berusaha memikirkan penjelasan yang masuk akal untuk Hongki

" Hongki-ah, temani Hyungnim main PSP, Ne? " Tanya Kyuhyun tiba - tiba

" Ne, Hyungnim " Jawab Hongki dengan wajah ceria seakan melupakan pertanyaannya pada Heechul

" Hah, Kyuhyun kau menyelamatkanku lagi " Desah Heechul sambil mengelus dadanya

" Hyung, kau berhutang padaku " ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum nakal

" YA, Jinjja. Dasar bocah evil " Gerutu Heechul

" Mommy, berhutang apa Hyungnim? "

" Hmm, Rahasia "

.

.

.

" Ting, Tong " Bel Rumah keluarga Jung berbunyi dan dengan segera Sungmin berlari membukakan pintu.

" Ceklek " Sungmin sedikit terkejut melihat sepasang namja bernampilan menarik, yang satunya berbadan tinggi besar dan yang satunya berbadan sedang dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi senyuman di wajahnya.

" Anyeong, kami datang untuk menjemput Hongki " Ucap namja berbadan sedang yang bernama Teuki

" Ah, Nuguimnika? " Tanya Sungmin

" Maaf kami belum memperkenalkan diri, Kami orang tua Hongki, Park Leeteuk dan yang ini Suamiku Park Kangin " Jawab Teuki sopan

" Ah, Ne, Silahkan masuk "

" Permisi "

" Silahkan duduk disini, Aku akan memanggilkan Heechul Hyung "

" Ne, Khamsahamnida " Jawab Teuki sambil tersenyum sedang Kangin hanya diam sambil melihat sekeliling

.

.

.

" Tok, Tok, Heechul Hyung ada yang mencarimu dan Hongki " Teriak Sungmin dari balik pintu

" Nugu, Min "

" Mereka bilang Orang tua Hongki, Namanya Park Kangin dan Park Leeteuk "

" Arraseo, aku akan segera kesana "

" Mom, Sungmin Hyung bilang Appa Umma Hongki ada disini? "

" Ne, Hongki- ah mereka datang menjemputmu " Jawab Heechul

" Ye, Appa Umma Hongki sudah datang. Hongki Rinduuuuuu sekali dengan mereka " Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar – binar

" Chullie Hyung, Si pirang ini mmau pulang? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Sepertinya, Ini kan sudah 3 hari. Nah, Hongki kita temui Appa dan Ummamu "

" Ne, Mommy "

" Kalian semua ikut aku "

" Wae, Hyung? " Tanya Yunjae, Changkyu dan Siwon

" Kuperkenalkan pada mereka "

" Eoh " Jawab mereka kompak

Hongki berjalan riang sambil menggandeng tangan Heechul, dan segera berlari ke pelukan Kangin begitu melihat sang Appa berdiri sambi tersenyum lebar.

" Appaaa "

" Bagaimana kabarmu jagoan? "

" Appa, Hongki Rindu. Kenapa Appa perginya lama "

" Mian, Sekarang Appa akan menetap di Sini dengan Hongki dan Umma "

" Jinjja? "

" Ne, karena pekerjaan Appa sudah selesa disana "

" Asyik, Appa Sini Hongki kenalkan sama Mommy Hongki " Ajak Hongki sambil menarik tangan Kangin mendekati Heechul yang tengah berbincang dengan Teuki

" Semuanya Ini Appa Hongki "

" Anyeong Park Kangin Imnida, terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku selama ini "

" Anyeong " Jawab mereka kompak

" Kau bertambah kurus, Kangin " Itulah komentar Heechul saat melihat Kangin

" Ah, My Lady, Aku merindukanmu " Ucap Kangin yang sambil memeluk Heechul

" Dia memanggilmu My Lady? " Tanya Yunjae dan Siwon sambil melihat Heechul menuntut penjelasan.

" Hyung? "

" Aku meminta penjelasan darimu " Protes Siwon

" Ah, Aku bisa menceritakannya padamu " Kangin tiba – tiba membuka suara

" Kutendang kau, kalau berani buka mulut " Ancam Heechul pada Kangin

" Hyung? "

" Hah, Terkadang Kehidupan bisa jadi sangat rumit " Jawab Heechul

.

.

.

Entah apa in bisa disebut ending atau nggak bagi yang baca,

Daripada saya dilema, **saya mau minta para reader vote aja lewat review. Apakah FF ini memang layak lanjut apa nggak. Saya rasa ****35 Vote**** yang minta lanjut di Chapter ini cukup, karena di otak kecil saya sudah banyak ide yang mau saya tulis. Kurang dari itu FF ini aku Cut/ End**. Atau lebih baik saya Posting di Blog Saya biar pengunjungnya jadi banyak ( Maunya saya ^^ )

Jujur saya ingin menulis tentang beberapa hal ini :

Si kembar dan Hongki yang ngerecokin kehidupan Sichul setelah nikah terutama saat mereka mau HoneyMoon.

Ada juga yang request Si Kyuhyun sakit terus Changmin jadi panik dan jadi ' sedikit baik ' .

Si Kyuhyun Salah Tingkah dan Jealous ketika Uri Yoochun dan Junsu berkunjung ke rumah Yunjae.

Heechul sakit/ hamil dan Si kembar juga Siwon ribut karena panik dan berebut merawat serta menemani Heechul. Dan dimana Yunjae mereka berlibur ke Bora – Bora Island bareng Yoosu.

Saya sudah buat alurnya tinggal ngetik aja hehehe ^-^, tapi yah itu hanya keinginan saya. Entah kapan isa terlaksana dan entah nanti ada yang baca apa nggak, masalah seneng nggak seneng kalau ada yang review tergantung Mood saya saat itu, dan Respon para reader.

Hmm, terkesan egois tapi itulah saya...I'm Pisces after All

Agh, saya jadi nyampah disini... -.-' Maafkan saya Ne...

Gomen and arigatou = ^^=


	6. Chapter 6

Moshi – Moshi ^^

Hisashiburi Ne...

Saya menepati janji dengan segera mengupload next chap begitu review telah mencapai 35,,, terima kasih partisipasinya...

Saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih banget buat Bryan pesan kamu mengingatkan saya pada tujuan awal saya bergabung di memang hobi menulis ya tulis aja,Itung – Itung buat nyalurin hobi. Jangan peduli ma yang lain ,Biarkan tulisan karyamu jadi kenangan yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum suatu saat nanti. Ngena banget itu di hati saya :')

Saya juga mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat pembaca tetap yang selalu review di tiap chapter dan pembaca yang hanya sekedar mampir. Tanpa sadar anda telah membuat saya sangat senang dengan review – review anda, Akan kuukir hal itu dalam ingatan saya, sekali lagi terima kasih.

Ada yang mau cerita ini dilanjutin sampai si kembar gede, Waduh habis berapa lama dan berapa Chapter itu Yah...-.-'. Kalau ada waktu luang nanti saya buatkan... Yang sabar sekarang kan bulan puasa

Saya sedang ingin buat cerita tentang Yoosu, Tapi don't worry bukan di FF ini. Untuk FF The Nanny ini fokusnya tetep di trio evil Heechul, Changmin dan Uri magnae Kyuhyunie

Happy reading n Don't mind to review

.

.

.

Heechul tengah mendengarkan musik di taman belakang sambil menikmati keindahan sore hari yang sempurna menurutnya terutama setelah menikmati Spa dan Relaksasi di Happiness Spa. Kyuhyun mendatangi Heechul karena merasa kesepian ditinggal Yunjae pergi bekerja dan Changmin tidur.

" Chullie Hyung "

" Hmm "

" Benar mau menikah? "

" Ne "

" Secepat itu? "

" Uhuh "

" Yakin? "

" Yup "

" Haah "

" Wae, Kyu?. Kenapa kau memasang wajah kusut seperti itu? "

" Kalau kau menikah kami jadi kehilangan teman bermain lagi, Hyung "

" Bukankah ada Changmin "

" Kalau Changmin memang sudah menemaniku semenjak ada di perut Umma "

" Ada Sungmin juga kan? "

" Ahh, pokoknya tidak sama kalau tidak ada kau, Hyung "

" Hmm, begitukah " Guman Heechul pelan berusaha memikirkan sesuatu. Heechul telah berhutang sangat besar pada Yunjae karena mereka telah dengan senang hati mengijinkannya tinggal bersama bahkan menganggap dirinya sebagai bagian keluarga kecil mereka.

" Hyung, sedang memikirkan apa? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memukul pelan tangan Heechul

" Ani "

" Aku mau main dengan Minji dan Heebum "

" Jangan gunduli mereka " Protes Heechul

" Mana berani aku melakukannya, Hyung " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertawa riang

" Aku tidak bisa selamanya merepotkan kalian " Batin Heechul sambil melihat kepergian Kyuhyun

.

.

.

" Chullie Hyung, Kau ingin pernikahan yang seperti apa? " Tanya Yunho saat makan malam

" Yang sederhana dan sakral, hanya dihadiri oleh orang – orang yang aku sayangi "

" Tidak ingin pesta yang mewah dan meriah, Hyung? "

" Itu bukan gayaku, Jae "

" Kalau Siwon? "

" Dia bilang hal itu tidak penting selama ada aku "

" Cie... yang lagi senang " Goda Changmin

" Itu hanya rayuan gombal Siwon Hyung. Minta saja pesta pernikahan yang mewah, Chullie Hyung " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan semangat

" Hmm, Tapi kalian tahu. Aku sudah meminta Siwon untuk mengadakan pesta pernikahan yang mewah dan megah untukku "

" Lalu apa jawabannya? " Tanya Yunho

" Dia bilang terserah padaku, yang penting aku senang dan mau menikahinya "

" tapi baru saja kau bilang padaku kalau kau ingin pernikahan yang sederhana dan sakral, Hyung? "

" Ne, itu keinginanku. Aku hanya berniat menggoda Siwon saja, Tidak kusangka dia menyanggupiku semudah itu "

" Karena dia terlanjur jatuh dalam kutukanmu " Celetuk Changmin tiba- tiba

" Kutukan apa, Min? " Tanya JaeJoong

" Kutukan untuk melayani dan mencintai Chullie Hyung selamanya tanpa bisa menolak apapun perintahnya, Umma. Biaya perawatan untuk Chullie Hyung pasti mahal "

" Sejak kapan kau jadi perhitungan seperti itu, Min? "

" Hmm, Sejak memikirkan Chullie Hyung akan menikah, Umma "

" Ya, memang cukup menguras biaya untuk merawat namja pesolek seperti Chullie Hyung " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil makan dan pasangan Yunjae pun tanpa sadar mengangguk menyetujuinya

" Kenapa kalian berdua mengangguk? " Protes Heechul

" Chullie Hyung, kami berdua tidak mengangguk " Kilah Yunho

" Aku melihat kalian mengangguk "

" Chullie Hyung, Memang kau bisa memasak? " Tanya Changmin

" Hmm, bisa kalau hanya memasak ramen " Jawab Heechul bangga

" What, Aku tidak mau jadi Suamimu Hyung. Aku bisa mati kelaparan kau beri makan ramen terus "

" Memang siapa yang mau menikahimu, Min "

" Bagaimana nasib Siwon Hyung kalau kau jadi menikah dengannya nanti? " Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sedih

" Memangnya kenapa, Apa aku sebegitu tidak pantasnya jadi istri seseorang " Protes Heechul

" sebenarnya bukan itu, Hyung "

" Lalu apa? "

" Kau hanya terlalu cerewet " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan polosnya disambut gelak tawa Yunjae dan Changmin

" Maafkan kalau aku terlalu cerewet, Sudah hampir 3 tahun aku dibayar orang untuk cerewet. Jadi Maaf,ini sudah kebiasaan "

" Memang pekerjaanmu dulu apa, Hyung? " Tanya Changmin

" Presenter " Jawab Heechul singkat

" Daebak, Jadi kau dulu bekerja seperti Ahjussi yang Cuap – cuap di acara TV itu, Hyung "

" Ne, tapi aku lebih tampan dari mereka "

" Selalu saja " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya

" Apa, Kyu? "

" Tingkat kenarsisan Chullie Hyung selevel lebih tinggi dari Umma"

" Kyu, jangan bawa – bawa Umma " Protes JaeJoong

" Tapi apa yang kukatakan benar kan. Di rumah sebesar ini Umma berfoto sendirian di depan cermin, Seperti ini " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menirukan pose JaeJoong memasang wajah imut di depan cermin sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya

" Umma, memegang kameranya seperti ini " Kali ini Changmin menirukan JaeJoong yang sedang memegang kamera sambil tersenyum

" Benarkah itu, Jae? " Tanya Heechul penasaran

" A..aku memang sedikit narsis, Hyung " Jawab JaeJoong sambil tersenyum malu dan ChangKyu tersenyum puas karena berhasil menjahili Umma mereka

" Aku menyukai tingkah narsismu, Boo. Lain kali ajak aku untuk berfoto denganmu " Goda Yunho

" Kau mau, Yun? " Tanya JaeJoong dengan mata berbinar

" Ne, apapun untuk dirimu, Boo "

" JANGAAAAAN, KAMI MENENTANG KERAS HAL ITU " Teriak ChangKyu dengan Kompak sambil menyilangkan tangan mereka membentuk tanda ' X '

" Wae, Bukankah kami terlihat tampan dalam foto " Protes JaeJoong

" Kalian memang tampan, tapi pose yang kalian lakukan memalukan ,Appa. Aku jadi malu melihatnya"

" Hampir semua teman kami membicarakan foto kalian dulu. Karena itu kami memakai masker dan topi untuk menutupi wajah kami selama seminggu "

" kenapa teman kalian bisa tahu? "

" Kalau Umma menyimpan foto itu rapat di album foto, tidak akan ada orang yang tahu. Tapi Umma mengupload foto itu di Twitter " Jawab Changmin

" Dan hal itu jadi bahan perbincangan banyak orang selama seminggu. Changmin dan aku harus meminta maaf pada banyak orang karena tingkah narsis Orangtua kami " Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang sambil melihat ke atas

" Aku jadi ingat betapa malunya diriku saat itu " Ucap Changmin sambil memegangi kepalanya berusaha terlihat sedih

" Bersabarlah, Saudaraku " Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Changmin dan begitupun sebaliknya

" Ne, adikku "

" Seperti apa permintaan maaf kalian? "

" Hmm...Hmm begini Chullie Hyung. Yorobun kami meminta maaf yang sebesar – besarnya karena yang berfoto dengan pose memalukan itu adalah orang tua kami. Kami sebagai anak yang baik merasa bertanggung jawab dan harus meminta maaf atas perilaku khilaf mereka "

" YA, Bukankah Appa dan Umma sudah meminta maaf dan minta kalian jangan bahas lagi masalah itu " Protes Yunho dan JaeJoong hanya bisa menutupi wajah malunya dengan tangan.

" HAHAHAHA, Aku jadi ingin lihat foto itu " kata Heechul sambil memgangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa melihat ekspresi Yunjae dan Changkyu yang bermacam – macam

" Chullie Hyung, Kau tetap tinggal disini kan setelah menikah? " Tanya Changmin tiba – tiba yang membuat semuanya terdiam dan memandang Heechul

" Itu, Aku harus membicarakannya dengan Siwon " Jawab Heechul asal

" Hyung, kau tinggal disini saja " Pinta Kyuhyun

" Aku tidak bisa selamanya merepotkan keluarga kalian "

" Apanya yang merepotkan, bukankah kau bagian dari keluarga kami " Ucap Yunho dengan tegas

" Yun, Aku tidak bisa selamanya tinggal disini dengan kalian. Aku paling benci bila jadi beban untuk orang lain "

" Chullie Hyung, Kau bukan beban bagi kami. Aku minta padamu buang jauh – jauh pikiran semacam itu, Hyung. Kau adalah anggota keluarga kami dan hal itu tetap tidak akan berubah meskipun kau sudah menikah " Kali ini JaeJoong yang mengucapkannya dengan wajah serius

" Umma, Keren " Kata Changkyu sambil mengacungkan jempol ke Umma mereka

" Gomawo " Guman Heechul pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya karena terharu

" Hyung, kau menangis? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ani, mataku hanya pedih karena masakan JaeJoong yang terlalu pedas "

" Agh, jangan bohong padaku " Goda Kyuhyun sekali lagi

" Aku tidak menangis, See " Heechul menujukkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun sebntar lalu menunduk lagi

" Min, Cepat ambil kamera. Jarang – jarang ada momment seperti ini " Perintah Kyuhyun pada Channgmin yang langsung berdiri

" Terlambat " Celetuk JaeJoong tiba – tiba

" Terlambat kenapa, Umma? "

" Karena Umma sudah mengambil foto Chullie Hyung yang sedang menangis terlebih dulu " Ucap JaeJoong sambil menunjukkan Foto Heechul menangis di layar Handphonenya

" OMO,Umma memang no, 1 " Puji Changkyu

" YA, Jae hapus foto itu " Perintah Heechul

" Shireo " Jawab JaeJoong yang reflek menyembunyikan tangannya ke belakang.

" Jangan Umma " Protes si kembar yang lalu merebut Handphone JaeJoong dan berlari karena dikejar Heechul

" Yun, Belikan aku Handphone lagi "

" Ne, Arraseo " Jawab Yunho pasrah karena tahu Handphone JaeJoong pasti tidak selamat bila berada di tangan HeeChangKyu

" Ya Ampun, Yun. Aku baru ingat "

" Apa, Boo? " Tanya Yunho khawatir setelah melihat wajah pucat JaeJoong

" Di Handphone itu ada foto kita yang 'ituuu' " Ucap JaeJoong dengan penekanan lebih di kata terakhir

" Maksudmu saat kita sedang hmm, kau tahulah "

" ... " JaeJoong tidak menjawab tapi hanya mengangguk dan mata Yunho langsung membulat dan segera berlari diikuti JaeJoong dibelakangnya

" Kita harus merebut Handphone itu, bagaimanapun caranya "

" Harus, Yun "

" Boo, Ini semua karena hobi jelekmu yang suka mengambil foto sembarangan "

" Yun, Bukankah kau juga menyukainya, karena itu kita berfoto berdua "

" Sudahlah, yang penting sekarang kita harus bisa merebut Handphonenya dulu "

" Hum "

Dan Kini ada kejar mengejar antara ChangKyu, Heechul dan Yunjae. Sungmin yang melihat peristiwa itupun hanya bisa geleng – geleng kepala

.

.

.

" Min, kita beri kado apa untuk pernikahan Chullie Hyung? "

" Entahlah, aku tidak pernah menghadiri pesta pernikahan sebelumnya "

" Kita pernah kok, Di pernikahan Yoochun Hyung dan Junsu Hyung. Masa Kau tidak ingat? "

" Mana mungkin aku ingat, usia kita saat itu masih 3 tahun "

" Aku tidak akan melupakan pertama kali aku bertemu Yoochun Hyung seumur hidupku "

" Apa yang tidak bisa kau lupakan darinya? "

" Pertama kali aku melihat dia saat sedang berjalan, Kau tahu, Min. Dia terlihat bersinar lebih terang dibandingkan yang lainnya "

" karena pantulan lampu yang mengenai jidat lebarnya? "

" Buuukan, karena kharismanya, Min. Tapi yang kau bilang ada benarnya juga Sih "

" Hah, terserah "

" Min, kalau aku tak salah ingat bukankah Appa dan Umma menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk mereka "

" kurasa begitu "

" Kalau membeli kado, Uangnya juga belum ada, kita kan masih kecil " Ucap Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba ingat usianya

" Ne, Kau benar mau dapat uang darimana. Kalau minta pada Appa dan Umma pasti diberi tapi itu namanya bukan kado dari kita, tapi dari Appa dan Umma "

" Kita menyanyi saja di hari pernikahan Chullie Hyung "

" Boleh juga. Tapi kita mau latihan dimana? "

" Disini saja kalau tidak ada Chullie Hyung "

" Kau lupa Chullie Hyung itu jarang sekali keluar rumah siang hari. Dia sangat menghindari yang namanya panas karena dia benci berkeringat dan takut hitam sama seperti Umma "

" Ah, aku lupa. Eotthoke, Min? " Rengek Kyuhyun sambil mengguncang – guncang tangan Changmin

" YA..YA...YA jangan begini, tanganku sakit. Kita latihan saja di rumah si ikan "

" Min, aku beruntung punya kembaran sepertimu " Kyuhyun langsung memeluk leher Changmin dengan erat

" Arra, sekarang lepaskan tanganmu sebelum aku mati lemas "

" Min ? "

" Apa lagi? "

" Kita mau nyanyi lagu apa? "

" Hmm, Molla. Aku juga tidak begitu tahu jenis lagu yang cocok untuk saat seperti itu "

" Eotthoke, Min? " Rengek Kyuhyun lagi

" Jangan merengek terus kau membuatku pusing "

" Min, Eotthoke? " Ucap Kyuhyun dengan wajah kusut yang malah terlihat imut

" Saat ini hanya ada satu orang yang bisa membantu kita "

" Nugu? " Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

" Chunnie Hyung " Jawab Changmin tanpa keraguan sedikitpun

" ... "

" Aku telepon, Chunnie Hyung " Dengan cepat Changmin mengeluarkan Handphone di saku celananya dan mulai mencari nama Yoochun.

" Min, Chakkaaa " Kyuhyun memegang erat tangan Changmin yang hendak menekan tombol dial di layar Handphonenya

" Apa lagi? " Gerutu Changmin

" A..aku belum menyiapkan mentalku " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengatur nafasnya

" Sudah? "

" Ne, sekarang aku siap "

Changmin hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar penuturan sang adik yang menjadi sangat bodoh kalau menyangkut Yoochun, sedangkan dirinya menjadi sangat bodoh bila menyangkut makanan. Changmin mendial nomor Yoochun dan meletakkan Handphonenya di meja dengan mode loudspeaker agar mereka berdua bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoochun

" Yoboseyo " Ucap Kyuhyun

" Belum diangkat, Kyu "

" Kau benar, Min " Jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum polos

" _Yoboseyo, Minnie-ah ada apa kau meneleponku? " Terdengar suara Husky Yoochun _

" Uncle Yoochun, Aku ingin minta bantuanmu "

" _Min, sudah berapa kali aku bilang panggil aku Hyung bukan Uncle "_

" Mian, Hyung habis wajahmu memang sudah kelihatan tua. Ditambah Jidat lebarmu yang selalu bertambah lebar tiap tahun "

" _Aigoo, kau memang pantas dipanggil Voldemin. Lalu apa yang bisa kubantu? "_

" Hyung, kami ingin tanya lagu yang cocok untuk dinyanyikan di pernikahan itu apa. Ada rekomendasi, Hyung? " Kali ini Kyuhyun yang bertanya

" _Hai, Kyu. Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah? "_

" Heechul Hyung "

" _What, is that true? When? "_

" Secepatnya, mereka belum menentukan tanggal. Hyung, apa rekomendasimu? "

" _Hmm, sebaiknya lagu yang memiliki kesan mendalam buat keduanya. Ada penyanyi yang sedang disukainya? "_

" Kalau aku sedang suka dengan Bruno Mars, Hyung " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri

" Yang dia tanyakan penyanyi kesukaan Chullie Hyung, Kyu "

" Tapi Chullie Hyung kan sukanya lagu – lagu galau, Min. Mana mungkin kita menyanyikan lagu galau di pernikahannya, kita bisa kena marah "

" Kau benar juga "

" _Kenapa kalian tidak menyanyikan Just the way You are milik Bruno Mars. Aku rasa lagu itu cocok "_

" Hehehe, Gommawo Chunnie Hyung "

" _You're welcome, sampaikan salamku pada Jae Hyung, Chullie Hyung dan Yunho Hyung "_

" Ne, Arraseo "

" _Suie, Chullie Hyung mau menikah " _Terdengar suara Yoochun setengah berteriak dan berikutnya terdengar suara lumba – lumba Junsu yang ribut menanyakan dengan siapa Chullie Hyung menikah.

" YA...Hyung jidat lebar dan Hyung pantat bebek kalau mau mengobrol matikan dulu teleponnya " Gerutu Changmin dengan suara keras

" _Mian, Min. Bye " Yoochun menutup teleponnya_

" Seperti biasa mereka terdengar mesra " Guman Changmin sambil memandangi layar Handphonenya

" Min, Kajja " Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin

" Kemana? "

" Ke rumah si ikan "

" Sekarang? "

" Tahun depan, tentu saja sekarang "

" Jalan kaki? "

" Bukan naik sepeda "

" Ani, aku tidak mau. Nanti kakiku sakit lagi "

" Dasar manja, Kita minta antar Minnie Hyung, Min "

" Minnie Hyung, Tolong antarkan kami ke rumah Donghae " Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menyeret Changmin tentunya.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghentikan mobil di dengan rumah bergaya klasik sederhana. Dan dengan segera Changmin dan Kyuhyun turun dari dalam mobil

" Kalian mau di jemput jam berapa? "

" Tidak perlu dijemput Minnie Hyung, biar kami nanti diantar supir Donghae "

" Oh, Kalian sudah bilang ke Appa dan Umma kalian kan? "

" Sip, Hyung "

" Baiklah, selamat bersenang – senang " Ucap Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya dari jendela mobil

" Kami datang bukan untuk bersenang – senang, kami datang untuk latihan " Gerutu Changmin

" Min, jangan menggerutu saja, Kajja "

" Dan sekali lagi badanku yang berharga kau seret entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya " Guman Changmin pelan yang seakan tidak dipedulikan oleh Kyuhyun

" Hae, Kami datang " Teriak Kyuhyun di depan pintu dan tidak lama kemudian Donghae membuka pintu sambil mengusap matanya dengan rambut berantakan

" Kau baru bangun tidur? " Tanya Kyuhyun begitu melihat penampilan Donghae

"... " Tanpa menjawab Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan mempersilahkan keduanya masuk

" Aku pinjam ruang latihan, Hyungmu " Tanpa menunggu Donghae yang masih bersandar di pintu Kyuhyun langsung masuk dan menuju ruang latihan Hyung Donghae yang seorang pemain Drum. Karena mereka sangat sering bermain di rumah Donghae sebelum Heechul datang, mereka hafal betul tiap ruangan yang ada di rumah Donghae.

" Tumben " Tanya Donghae yang langsung berbaring di sudut ruang latihan dengan mata tertutup

" kami sedang latihan vokal jadi jangan mengganggu " Omel Kyuhyun

" Mau nyanyi lagu apa? "

" The way you are milik Bruno mars "

" Oh " Jawabnya masih dengan mata tertutup

" Min, Lyricnya kau simpan di folder yang mana? " Tanya Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk mengotak – atik Smartphone milik Changmin atau lebih tepatnya milik mereka berdua. Kenapa hanya satu melihat kekayaan seorang Jung Yunho yang tentunya mampu memberikan kedua anaknya apapun yang mereka mau. Karena Yunho ingin Si kembar selalu berbagi apapun dan agar mereka berdua tidak menjadi orang yang egois saat dewasa nanti

" Di yang namanya Kado Chullie Hyung "

" Ketemu, Nah sekarang siap – siap, Min. Kita tes suara dulu " Perintah Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang duduk dengan malas

" Arra, kenapa kau semangat sekali "

" Karena Chunnie Hyung pasti datang ke pernikahan itu "

" Oh, kukira "

" Jangan banyak bicara, cepat tes suara "

" Arraseo, Tes...Tes...Tes " Changmin dengan gampangnya berdiri dan mengeluarkan suara datarnya

" Min, bukan begituuuu " Rengek Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Changmin

" Arraseo, arraseo, ehem...ehem...Do..Re..Mi...Fa..Sol..La...Si...Dooo o . Kau puas? "

" Min, kau membuatku ingin menangis " Rengek Kyuhyun dengan muka sedih

" YA, Kenapa dari tadi kau marah padaku, WAE. Kau sendiri juga belum Tes suara, Memangnya kau bisa " Protes Changmin yang sepertinya sudah kehilangan kesabaran

" Tentu saja, Ehem...dengarkan baik – baik "

" Palliwa "

" Mi...Mi...Mi...Fa...Fa.. " Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang membuat Changmin hanya terdiam

" ... "

" Suaraku merdu kan? " Tanya Kyuhyun dnegan wajah bangga

" Kau sama buruknya denganku " Keluh Changmin

" Kita bagi lyricnya saja, bagianku dan bagianmu "

" Ne, aku setuju "

Setelah beberapa saat membagi part mereka masing – masing mereka mulai menghafalnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk menghafal lyric itu berkat kecerdasan yang mereka miliki.

" Oh...Her eyes, her eyes make the star ... " Kyuhyun mulai menyanyikan part awal lagu itu dan membuat Donghae membuka matanya

" Sebaiknya aku pergi mencari tempat yang tenang untuk tidur " Guman Donghae

" Hae, Mau kemana? " Tanya Changmin

" Mau cari tempat lain untuk tidur, kalian berdua berisik "

" Bawakan minuman untuk kami yang banyak "

" Ne "

" Kalau bisa dengan kulkasnya juga "

" Hmm "Jawab Donghae pelan sebelum meninggalkan Si kembar dengan latihan mereka.

.

.

.

" Min, Kyu kami pulang " Teriak Yunjae dari pintu depan

" ... "

" Min, Kyu? " Panggil mereka sekali lagi

" Hyung, Selamat datang " Sambut Sungmin saat mendengar suara Yunjae

" Dimana si kembar? " Tanya JaeJoong sambil membantu Yunho melepas jasnya

" Bukankah mereka sudah meminta ijin pada kalian? " Sungmin malah balik bertanya pada mereka

" Mereka ijin padamu, Yun? "

" Ani "

" Padaku juga tidak, memangnya mereka kemana Minnie? "

" mereka tadi minta antarkan ke rumah Donghae, Sepertinya mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu "

" Semoga yang mereka lakukan kali ini tidak akan merepotkan banyak orang "

" Amin " Guman Yunho

" Aku pulang " Teriak Heechul yang datang dengan Siwon

" Selamat datang, Hyung " Sambut Yunjae

" Darimana kalian, Hyung? " Tanya Yunho

" Menemui Orangtua Siwon "

" Kalian serius mau menikah " Tanya Yunjae dengan polosnya

" Tentu saja, Aku tidak mau Chullie Hyung sampai direbut orang lain. Dia milikku " Jawab Siwon

" Aku masih belum resmi jadi milikmu, Simba "

" Secepatnya kau akan jadi milikku " Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum

" Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan dengan orangtua Siwon, Hyung. Apa mereka menerima keputusan Siwon yang ingin menikahimu? " Tanya JaeJoong

" Kau bercanda, Justru mereka yang paling bersemangat saat melihat Chullie Hyung. Umma terus memuji Dirinya cantik dan anggun, Umma juga terus memaksanya memakai gaun pengantinnya saat menikah dulu " Kata Siwon panjang lebar

" Jangan bercanda aku kan namja, masak aku harus memakai gaun " Keluh Heechul yang tangannya dipegang Siwon sambil tersenyum manis

" Kalau Appa Siwon? "

" Appanya juga sama, Dia bilang aku ini pintar dan berbakat dalam menjalankan bisnis. Dia bilang dengan wajah dan mulut manisku penjualan di Departemen Store milik mereka pasti akan meningkat tajam. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian hari ini " Kali ini Heechul yang menjawab

" Lalu soal pesta pernikahan kalian? "

" Mereka bersikeras membuat pesta pernikahan yang meriah dan mewah untuk kami "

" Lalu reaksimu? "

" Aku marah dan sedikit berteriak pada mereka, ' Yang mau menikah aku dan Siwon kenapa kalian yang ribut sendiri. Biarlah kami melakukan apa yang kami inginkan dan kalian sebagai orangtua hanya tinggal memberikan restu pada kami '. Kira – kira aku berteriak seperti itu pada mereka " Jawab Heechul sambil menirukan hal yang dia lakukan di rumah Siwon tadi

" Omo, Apa mereka berdua tidak marah padamu, Hyung? "

" Itulah yang membuatku heran, Jae. Mereka tidak marah padaku mereka malah senang karena mereka pikir aku ini berkarakter "

" Appa, memang suka dengan orang berkarakter tegas, Cindy " Sahut Siwon berusaha menjelaskan

" Kau dan Appamu memiliki selera yang sedikit aneh, Siwon " Guman Yunho yang didengar oleh Heechul

" Aneh karena memilih Aku, Yun? "

" Ah, Hyung aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan marah, Ne " Bujuk Yunho

" Lalu kalian mau tinggal dimana setelah menikah? " Tanya Yunho

" Aku pasti ikut kemanapun Siwon membawaku, kalau dia sudah jadi suamiku "

" Aku belum tahu, terserah pada Chullie Hyung saja " Jawab Siwon

" Yun, Kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Chullie Hyung " Kata JaeJoong sambil meremas tangan Yunho

" Kau yakin, Boo? " Tanya Yunho dengan wajah sangat serius

" Hmm, Sekarang saat yang paling tepat " Jawab JaeJoong sambil tersenyum tipis

" Kalian bicara apa, Sih? " Protes Heechul yang tidak mengerti arti pembicaraan Yunjae

" Berhubung kalian berdua ada disini, aku ingin sedikit membagi pesan Appa Chullie Hyung sebelum meninggal padaku " Kata Yunho dengan sangat hati – hati sambil memandangi Heechul dan Siwon bergantian

" Appa,...Appaku punya pesan padamu, Yun? " Tanya Heechul dengan mata berkaca – kaca mengingat sang Appa yang sangat dia sayangi

" Ne, Chullie Hyung. Kim Ahjussi berpesan padaku dan JaeJoong untuk selalu menjagamu meskipun kau ataupun kami sudah menikah dan memiliki keluarga. Aku dan JaeJoong tidak keberatan dengan pesannya karena kau memang sudah kami anggap seperti Hyung kami sendiri. Pesan ini beliau sampaikan sebulan sebelum kematiannya "

"Appa " Guman Heechul lemah yang tanpa sadar air matanya menetes dan Siwon yang melihatnya langsung memeluk pundak Heechul dan mengelus pelan tangannya

" Ada satu lagi pesan Kim Ahjussi, Hyung "

" Ne, katakan saja, Yun " Pinta Heechul

" Hyung, tahu rumah di seberang rumah ini "

" Rumah kosong di depan itu " Jawab Heechul sambil mengusap air matanya

" Ne, Rumah yang itu. Kim Ahjussi membeli rumah itu untukmu,Hyung. Agar bisa kau tempati saat kau kembali dari perjalananmu "

" Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya padaku, Yun? "

" Maafkan Yunho, Chullie Hyung. Yunho melakukan ini karena dia menyayangimu, Yunho tahu kalau dia memberitahu padamu tentang pesan Kim Ahjussi. Hal itu akan membuatmu sedih dan teringat padanya. Dia hanya berusaha mencari waktu yang tepat untuk menjelaskannya padamu. Dan kami rasa ini saat yang tepat " JaeJoong berusaha menjelaskannya

" Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya padaku dari awal. Kalau aku tahu itu rumah pemberian Appa, aku pasti akan tinggal disana "

" Maafkan aku Chullie Hyung, Kami mengkhawatirkan dirimu kalau kau tinggal di rumah besar itu sendirian. Karena itu kami memintamu tinggal di rumah kami. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan JaeJoong dan dia menyetujuinya "

" Appa kenapa kau menyembunyikan hal ini dariku. Bahkan setelah meninggalpun kau tetap menjagaku " Sekali lagi tangis Heechul pecah dalam dekapan tangan besar Siwon yang berusaha menenangkannya

" Nah, Sekarang kami tahu harus tinggal dimana " Ucap Siwon tiba – tiba yang disambut tawa pelan dari Heechul yang menangis

" Gomawo, Simba "

" Ne, Cindy "

" Chullie Hyung, Mianhae " Ucap JaeJoong dengan tulus

" Gwenchana, Jae. kalian melakukan hal itu demi kebaikanku juga, mana mungkin aku bisa marah pada kalian "

" Kalau kau keluar dari rumah ini, Aku bisa repot mencari Baby Sitter untuk si kembar, Hyung " Goda Yunho yang disambut tawa renyah Siwon, Heechul dan JaeJoong.

" Dasar, Kalian hanya memanfaatkan aku saja "

" Tapi sepertinya kau terlanjur menyayangi mereka Chullie Hyung "

" Ne, kau benar, Simba. Aku terlanjur menyayangi mereka berdua "

" APPA, UMMA KAMI PULANG " Teriak Changkyu

" Kami di ruang tengah, Min, Kyu " Teriak JaeJoong

" NE "

Heechul dengan segera menghapus air matanya berusaha menghapus jejak air matanya namun matanya masih terlihat merah.

" Wah, rupanya sedang ada pertemuan " Komentar Changmin begitu melihat Yunjae dan Sichul berkumpul di ruang tengah

" Sedang membicarakan kami ya, Umma " Kata Kyuhyun percaya diri lalu duduk di tengah – tengah Yunho dan JaeJoong

" Bukan, Kyu. Kami sedang membicarakan pernikahan Chullie Hyung "

" Oh, masalah itu toh " Kyuhyun memandang Heechul yang tengah dipeluk rapat oleh Siwon dengan curiga

" Chullie Hyung, Kau...habis menangis ya? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ne "

" Kali ini apalagi yang kau lakukan pada Chullie Hyung, Siwon Hyung? "

" Mengapa aku lagi yang disalahkan " Gerutu Siwon

" Karena akhir – akhir ini kau sering sekali membuatnya menangis " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Heechul

" Kyu, jangan marah – marah nanti suaramu habis " Ucap Changmin yang datang sambil membawa sepiring camilan untuk dirinya sendiri

" A,,,,Arraseo, Min " Jawab Kyuhyun mati kutu

" Tumben, Kyuhyun begitu menurut pada Changmin " Batin JaeJoong

" Memang, apa yang kalian bicarakan Umma, sampai Chullie Hyung menangis sampai hidungnya merah seperti itu? "

" Chullie Hyung mau pindah dari rumah ini setelah menikah, Min " Ucap JaeJoong pelan

" Mwo, Apa itu benar Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul

" Sepertinya "

" Aku tidak setuju " Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tegas

" Aku juga tidak " Jawab Changmin sambil memakan cemilan dihadapannya

" Siwon Hyung, kalian tinggal disini saja. Bukankah kalian sudah biasa menginap disini "

" Tapi sekarang kondisinya beda, Kyu "

" Tidak ada yang berubah, pokoknya aku mau kalian tinggal disini "

" Wah, Cintanya pada Chullie Hyung bisa di akui tuh " Celetuk Changmin yang disambut cubitan Kyuhyun pada pinggangnya

" Kau harus mendukungku, Atau aku ambil jatah makanmu selama sebulan " Ancam Kyuhyun

" Andwee, jangan bawa – bawa jatah makananku dong. Mereka tidak bersalah dalam masalah ini " Jawab Changmin sambil memeluk piring di hadapannya yang disambut gelak tawa Yunjae dan Sichul

" Memang kapan kalian menikahnya? " tanya Kyuhyun

" Minggu depan "

" Hah, secepat itu. Kenapa buru – buru sekali. Chullie Hyung, jangan bilang padaku kau sedang hamil "

" Kalau bicara hati – hati, Kyuhyun " Heechul tanpa ragu menjitak kepala Kyuhyun di hadapan Yunjae

" Appa, Chullie Hyung memukulku " Rengek Kyuhyun berusaha mencari pembelaan dari sang Appa

" Kali ini karena kau yang salah, Kyuhyun " Jawab Yunho bijak sambil membelai lembut kepala Kyuhyun

" Chullie Hyung, kau mengundang Yoochun Hyung dan Junsu Hyung juga? " Tanya Changmin

" Tentu saja, Kalau tidak Suie bisa marah padaku "

" Kau kenal juga dengan mereka, Hyung? "

" Tentu saja, karena mereka satu kelompok dengan Yunho dan JaeJoong. Kemana – mana selalu saja berempat "

" Jadi mereka sudah jadi pasangan sejak lama, Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran

" Dulu Aku mengira JaeJoong dan Yoochun pacaran tapi ternyata aku salah. Orang yang tidak kenal mereka pun pasti akan langsung tahu kalau Yoochun suka pada Junsu dan Yunho suka pada JaeJoong. Aku mengetahui hal itu setelah mengenal mereka hampir sebulan, Tapi orangnya sendiri malah tidak sadar selama hampir 2 tahun lebih. Dasar tidak peka, Diantara mereka berempat hanya Yoochunlah yang paling peka terhadap masalah – masalah semacam ini "

" Memang mereka dekat, Hyung? "

" Dekat sekali, selama hampir 4 tahun Yoochun dan JaeJoong selalu jadi teman sekamar. Sampai mereka dapat julukan Soulmate. Sedangkan Yunho sekamar dengan Junsu, meskipun mereka tidak terlihat semesra JaeChun tapi tidak sedikit orang yang tahu mereka sangat dekat "

" Wah, aku baru dengar masalah ini, Chullie Hyung " Komentar Changmin yang dengan serius mendengarkan cerita Heechul

" Appa tidak cemburu pada Chunnie Hyung, Chullie Hyung? " Tanya Kyuhyun

" Awalnya saat dia sadar dia menyukai JaeJoong .Dia sempat cemburu dan panik karena Yoochun terkenal sebagai playboy, tapi setelah tahu kalau Yoochun menyukai Junsu, Yunho jadi tenang "

" Bagaimana akhirnya sampai Umma dan Appa pacaran? " Tanya Changmin

" Ceritanya panjang, aku malas cerita. Kalian tanyakan saja pada mereka langsung "

" Appa, Umma kalian berjanji akan menceritakannya pada kami kan? " Tanya Changmin

" Ne, Karena bisa dibilang itu sejarah keluarga Jung " Jawab Yunho

" Lalu kau mau tinggal dimana setelah ini, Chullie Hyung? "

" Kenapa tiba – tiba berubah topik " Protes Heechul

" Jawab saja, Chullie Hyung " Pinta Kyuhyun

" Hmm, Rahasia yang pasti jauh dari pengganggu kecil seperti kalian "

" Begitukah " Jawab Kyuhyun pelan dengan ekspresi sedih

" Jahatnya " Keluh Changmin yang melihat Ekspresi sedih Kyuhyun, Tapi Heechul hanya menjulurkan lidahnya sebagai jawaban.

" Chullie Hyung, bisa kau ceritakan pada kami, kenapa Appa Hongki memanggilmu My Lady? " Tanya JaeJoong

" Kau tahu terkadang hidup bisa sangat rumit, Jae "

" Ne, tapi tetap saja aku ingin tahu ceritanya "

" Kami juga " Sahut Yunho, Siwon dan Changmin sedang Kyuhyun hanya diam

" Aku pasti akan menyesal menceritakan hal ini pada kalian " Guman Heechul pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya

" Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, Hyung. Kau merasa menyesal nanti saja setelah cerita " Kata Jaejoong tanpa dosa

" Permintaan macam apa itu "

" Hyung, Jeball " Kata JaeJoong sambil memasang puppy eyes dengan mata doenya.

" Hah, baiklah, lagipula tak ada gunanya bila kupendam sendiri. Kangin dan aku telah berteman lama, Lebih lama dibandinngkan dengan kalian. Dia Dongsaeng yang cukup merepotkan buatku, sebelum dia bertemu Teukie dia menyukaiku dan sempat mengejarku selama beberapa bulan "

" Mwo, jangan bilang itu pangggilan sayangnya untukmu " Sahut Siwon emosi

" Tenang dulu, Simba. Bukankah kau juga ingin mendengar ceritanya "

" Emosimu membuat kami semua tidak bisa mendengar cerita, Chullie Hyung " Kata Changmin sambil mengunyah makanan

" Sudah, lanjutkan saja ceritamu, Hyung. Jangan pedulikan Siwon " Bujuk JaeJoong

" Pertama kali Kangin melihatku...Aku sedang... " Ucap Heechul ragu

" Sedang? " Guman JaeJoong berusaha mendengar lebih jelas perkataan Heechul

" Saat itu aku sedang... "

" Telanjang " Sahut Changmin tiba – tiba yang langsung mendapat pukulan dari Yunho

" Aku sedang mengenakan pakaian Yeoja " Kata Heechul sambil tertunduk malu

" What? " Ucap Siwon Reflek

" Hyung, sejak kapan kau memiliki Hobby seperti Itu? " Tanya Yunho sambil menutup mulutnya iba

" Kau memang memiliki kelainan, Hyung " Sahut Changmin

" YA, Aku belum selesai cerita. Aku ini masih normal "

" Kenapa kau berpakaian Yeoja, Chullie Hyung? " Tanya JaeJoong

" Karena aku kalah bermain game, sebagai hukumannya teman – temanku menyuruhku memakai baju Yeoja dan menirukan tarian Gee SNSD yang sedang Booming saat itu. Sebagai namja sejajti aku tidak menarik perkataan yang sudah kuucapkan. Jadi dengan berat hati aku melakukannya"

" Lalu reaksi mereka bagaimana Hyung, Muntah, Pingsan? " Tanya Changmin dengan polosnya

" Kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai dengan keinginanmu Jung Changmin. Malah sebaliknya, mereka semua memujiku dan bilang kalau aku cantik. Terima kasih pada Appa dan Ummaku yang menciptakan wajah ini. Bahkan Kangin langsung jatuh cinta padaku saat pertama kali melihatku " Jawab Heechul bangga

" Meskipun cantik tetap saja kau seperti waria " Celetuk Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam sambil tersenyum

" Ternyata kau juga mendengarkan ceritaku. Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja seperti patung "

" Lalu? " Tanya Siwon tidak sabar

" Untuk mendekatiku awalnya dia juga ikut memakai pakaian Yeoja dan menari denganku. Sepertinya dia terpesona dengan senyuman dan tarianku, Semenjak itu dia mulai memanggilku My Lady dan mengejarku karena dia mengira aku seorang Yeoja. Aku sudah memarahinya habis – habisan tapi dia tetap mengejarku siang dan malam, sungguh menyebalkan "

" Bagaimana akhirnya dia tahu kau seorang namja, Hyung? " Tanya Yunho

" Tanpa sengaja dia melihat dada datarku saat aku sedang berenang. Pada awalnya dia terkejut dan menjauhiku, tapi tak berlangsung lama. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia jatuh hati dengan mulut tajamku. Hampir setiap hari kami selalu bertengkar tapi entah kenapa hal itu membuat kami semakin akrab "

" HAHAHA, Dasar waria " Ejek Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar

" YA, JUNG KYUHYUN, JAGA BICARAMU " Teriak Heechul

" Lady Heehee sedang marah " Goda Changmin

" Setelah itu, bagaimana kelanjutannya, Hyung? " Tanya JaeJoong yang sepertinya jadi satu – satunya orang yang fokus terhadap cerita Heechul sedang yang lain sudah tertawa termasuk Siwon

" Karena aku bosan dikejar terus,Kukenalkan dia pada Teukie untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ternyata berhasil, akhirnya dia berhenti mengejarku karena sudah menemukan target yang lain "

" Chullie Hyung, Apa perlu aku mengajarimu cara bermain game yang baik dan benar, agar tidak kalah lagi " Goda Changmin

" Tidak perlu, lagipula sudah terlambat "

" Chullie Hyung, Lihat sini " Panggil Kyuhyun

" Oh " Jawab Heechul sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun

" GEE...GEE...GEE...GEE...Baby...baby " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menirukan tarian Gee

" Gerakanmu salah, Pabo " Heechul lalu berdiri dan menunjukkan gerakan yang benar pada Kyuhyun

Yunho, Siwon, JaeJoong dan Changmin duduk sambil memegangi perut mereka karena tertawa melihat kelakuan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang menari dengan lincahnya

" Kalian tidak boleh melihat terus, kalian juga harus menari bersama kami " Ajak Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Sang Appa

" Appa, tidak bisa gerakan itu, Kyu " Kilah Yunho dengan wajah agak merah karena malu. Padahal dalam hati dia berkata ' Mana mungkin aku Jung Yunho yang tampan ini, melakukan tarian seperti itu "

" Yun, katanya kau pintar menari tapi gerakan mudah semacam ini saja kau tidak bisa " Ejek Heechul yang dengan sukses memancing ego tinggi Yunho

" Tentu saja ,aku bisa " Jawab Yunho bangga

" Buktikan " Tantang Heechul

" Molla...Molla...Molla...Molla...Mollahamyeo maeil geudaeman geurijyo " Ucap Yunho yang mulai menyanyi dan menari dengan gerakan memukul – mukul pelan pundak Heechul dengan kedua tangannya

"... " JaeJoong dan Changmin terdiam karena Shock melihat Yunho yang biasanya stay cool jadi terlihat konyol seperti itu. Sedangkan Heechul tersenyum bangga karena berhasil membuat seorang Jung Yunho menarikan tarian Gee.

" Umma,Kumohon,hentikan Appa. Sebelum dia bertingkah lebih gila lagi "

" Maaf, Min. Umma tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu kali ini "

" Wae, Umma? " Tanya Changmin yang melihat sang Umma berdiri

" Karena Umma juga mau menari dengan mereka " Ucap JaeJoong sambil mengedipkan matanya nakal

" Simba, Kau juga sini " Ajak Heechul sambil menarik tangan Siwon

" Ah, Hyuung, Waeee " Keluh Siwon sambil berteriak tapi tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti perintah Heechul

" Guedae...Guedae bakke moleuneun...Baboooo " Ucap Heechul sambil menunjuk Changmin dan mengedipkan matanya ke arah Changmin

"Wkwkwk, Kalian yang Babo. Kumohon hentikan, Chullie Hyung " Ucap Changmin sambil tertawa dan memukul – mukul meja.

" Min, Min, lihat aku. Babooo " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menirukan gerakan Heechul dan tersenyum nakal

" Minnie-ah... Baboooo " Kali ini Yunjae yang melakukan gerakan yang sama

" Wkwkwkw, Aigo perutku " Changmin tertawa sambil memukul – mukul meja lebih keras lagi dari sebelumnya

.

.

.

" Min, latihannya yang serius. Waktu kita tinggal dua hari lagi sebelum hari pernikahan Chullie Hyung " Pinta Kyuhyun pada Changmin yang bersandar di dinding karena lelah

" Arraseo, tapi latihan itu penting tapi kesehatan juga penting. Kau makan dulu ini sudah hampir sore, dari tadi pagi kau belum makan "

" Min, Aku sedang tidak selera makan nasi "

" Kalau begitu makan roti milikku ini, Ne " Tawar Changmin sambil menunjukkan roti coklat yang ada bekas gigitannya

" Shireo, sudah ternoda "

" YA...YA.. beginikah balasanmu terhadap niatan baik Hyungmu yang satu ini. Jarang – jarang aku mau berbagi makanan denganmu " Balas Changmin emosi

" Shireo, Aku sedang tidak selera makan tapi aku mau susu coklat milikmu "

" Ini, Minumlah. Jangan sampai kau sakit dan membuat seluruh latihan yang kita lakukan jadi sia – sia "

" Arraseo "

" Kalau kau mengerti makan roti ini. Badanmu kan lemah " Gerutu Changmin

" Min, Tidak biasanya kau cerewet sekali "

" Kalau kau sakit aku juga jadi repot "

" Huh, dasar tidak sensitive " Kyuhyun mengambil paksa Roti di tangan Changmin dan menyantapnya dengan buas tapi dengan muka kusut

Sementara Si Kembar ribut masalah latihan Yunjae atau lebih tepatnya JaeJoong sedang ribut mengenai pakaian yang keluarga mereka nanti akan kenakan dalam pesta pernikahan Heechul.

" Yun, Apa sebaiknya kita bajunya kembaran saja dengan si Kembar? " Tanya JaeJoong pada Yunho yang sedang Sibuk dengan Notebooknya

" Hmm, terserah kau saja, Boo "

" Atau Si kembar saja yang kembaran bajunya sedangkan punya kita hanya sama warna dengan mereka tapi berbeda model "

" Hmm, Itu boleh juga, Boo "

" Atau aku biarkan Si Kembar memilih pakaian mereka sendiri "

" Terserah padamu, Boo "

" Apa sebaiknya kita membelli pakaian baru, Atau lebih baik aku bertanya pada Chunnie saja. Seleranya tentang pakaian kan bagus "

" Hmm, Itu boleh juga, Boo. Selera berpakaian Yoochun memang tidak buruk "

" YA, JUNG YUNHO. APA KAU SERIUS MENDENGARKANKU, DARITADI JAWABANMU HANYA TERSERAH DAN ITU BOLEH JUGA " JaeJoong tiba – tiba berteriak pada Yunho dan menutup Notebook Yunho tiba – tiba yang tentu saja membuat Yunho terkejut. Jarang – jarang BooJae-nya tercinta marah – marah seperti ini

" Boo "

" Yun, Aku menanyakan pendapatmu. Tidak bisakah kau memberikan jawaban yang penuh pertimbangan seperti yang biasa kau lakukan "

" Boo, Tenanglah sedikit "

" Ya, Ampun, Yun. Yang kita bicarakan disini adalah pernikahan Chullie Hyung dan Siwon, mereka berdua bukan hanya sekedar teman biasa buat keluarga kita. Mereka bagian dari keluarga kita, bagaimana aku bisa tenang "

" Boo, Dengarkan aku " Yunho memegang wajah JaeJoong dan menatapnya lurus

" ... "

" Aku tahu ini adalah hari pernikahan Chullie Hyung, ini hari penting juga buat keluarga kita. Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, Boo. Karena kau juga memiliki selera yang sangat bagus dalam memilih sesuatu, contohnya memilih suami berkualitas tinggi seperti aku " Ucap Yunho dengan percaya diri

" Yun, Kau Babo " Jaejoong tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Yunho

" Tapi kau mencintaiku kan? "

" Ani "

" Boo, Kau membunuhku dengan jawaban itu "

" Yun, Kau terlalu berlebihan "

" Karena aku mencintaimu "

" Aku bingung mau memilih warna apa, Yun? " Rengek JaeJoong

" Putih paling cocok untukmu, Boo. Kau terlihat lebih bersinar dengan jas Putih "

" Tapi Chullie Hyung nanti memakai baju putih, Yun "

" Kalau begitu warna Biru Tua untukmu dan untukku, sedangkan Si kembar Warna Coklat, bagaimana? "

" Aku ingin kita memakai warna yang sama, Yun "

" Ide bagus, Boo. Dengan pakaian berwarna sama akan timbul kesan akrab dan kompak di keluarga kita. Kau pilih warna apa? "

" Pink sedang tren saat ini, Yun "

" Jangan Pink kalau kau tidak ingin Kyuhyun cemberut "

" Ne, Kau benar, Yun. Kyuhyun tidak begitu suka warna pink, kalau begitu warna Biru kehitaman, Ne? "

" Kalau begitu lakukan sesuai keinginanmu, Boo. Kami akan memakai pakaian apapun yang kau siapkan " Bujuk Yunho dengan senyum gentlenya

" Yuuun " JaeJoong dengan segera memeluk erat Yunho yang membalasnya dengan hal yang sama

" Eits, tapi jangan terlalu resmi, Ne. Pestanya kan di kebun belakang rumah kita " Ucap Yunho sambil mengecup lembut kening JaeJoong

" Arraseo, Yun. Serahkan padaku " Jawab JaeJoong dengan pandangan sendu

( Mesranya pairing nomer wahid yang melegenda di dunia K-Pop ini. Diantara sebegitu banyaknya pairing dalam dunia K-Pop hanya ada 3 yang Author percayai benar )

( YUNJAE, YOOSU & SICHUL IS REAL "\(^O^)/" )

.

.

.

Jreng...Jreng...Jreng Hari pernikahan Sichulpun datang...

Taman belakang rumah Yunjae disulap menjadi altar pernikahan sederhana tapi tetap berkesan mewah dan klasik dalam waktu dua hari. Di sekeliling Altar terdapat kursi – kursi tempat duduk para tamu undangan yang merupakan kerabat dekat kedua mempelai.

Mata Changmin tak berkedip sekalipun saat melihat Buffe tempat makanan dan minuman untuk para tamu disajikan. Untuk jumlah tamu yang tergolong sedikit pasangan Sichul sudah menyiapkan begitu banyak makanan. Atau karena mereka tahu ada salah seorang tamu undangan mereka yang bernafsu sangat besar.

" Chullie Hyung, Siwon Hyung, aku sayang kalian " Itulah komentar Changmin begitu melihat Buffe makanan

" Cintaku, Akuu datang " Ucap Changmin sambil berjalan mendekati meja Buffe dengan senyuman lebar

" Umma, Penampilanku sudah rapi kan? " Tanya Kyuhyun sambil merapikan kemeja putih di balik jas Biru tua miliknya.

" Sudah rapi, Kyu. Kau terlihat tampan dengan baju itu " Puji JaeJoong yang di jawab dengan cengiran dari Kyuhyun

" Min, jangan makan yang berminyak dulu sebelum kita tampil " Pinta Kyuhyun yang dijawab dengan acungan jempol Changmin

" Kalian mau tampil? " Tanya JaeJoong

" Ne, Umma. Kami mau menyanyi untuk Chullie Hyung dan Siwon Hyung "

" Memang kapan kalian latihannya? "

" Rahasia "

"Dasar pelit " JaeJoong mencubit pipi putranya yang satu itu dengan gemas

" Huk..Uhuk...Uhuk " Kyuhyun terbatuk dan dengan segera Changmin memberikan minuman di hadapannya

" Gwenchana, Kyu? " Tanya Yunho Khawatir

" Gwenchana, Appa "

" Yo, YunJae Hyung " Sapa namja bermata sipit bersuara bass

" Chunnie, kapan kau datang? " Tanya JaeJoong

" Baru saja " Jawab Yoochun yang baru saja selesai memeluk Yunho

" Dimana Suie? "

" Dia ingin mengintip Chullie Hyung "

" Percuma saja, Aku berniat melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi pintu kamar Chullie Hyung tertutup rapat, bahkan aku tidak tahu baju seperti apa yang dia kenakan nanti "

" Eoh, Suie pasti akan kecewa nantinya. Mana Si kembar, kenapa aku tidak melihat mereka? "

" Yang lagi duduk manis dan menikmati makanan itu Minnie, dan Kyuhyun sedang bersembunyi di belakang kaki Yunho " Ucap JaeJoong sambil menunjuk anak kembarnya satu persatu

" Hai, Uncle " Sapa Changmin dengan mulut penuh

" Ne? " Jawab Yoochun pura – pura tidak mendengar sapaan Changmin

" Aa, Aku lupa, Hai Hyung " Sapa Changmin sekali lagi

" Itu baru benar, Minnie –ah "

" Hello, Kyu. Kenapa kau bersembunyi di belakang Yunho Hyung? "

" A...An..Anyeong Chunnie Hyung " Sapa Kyuhyun malu – malu

" Anyeong, kau bertambah tinggi sekarang " Yoochun mengusap lembut kepala Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum

" Deg...Deg...Deg " Mata Kyuhyun membulat dengan jantung berdetak tak karuan

" I..Itu karena aku banyak minum susu, Hyung " Jawabnya sekali lagi dengan wajah malu – malu

" Good Boy, bagaimana dengan rencana kalian yang waktu itu. Kalian jadi menyanyikan lagu apa? "

" Lagu yang kau rekomendasikan pada kami, Hyung "

" Kyu, Kau pilih kasih. Kenapa menjawab pertanyaan Chunnie dengan mudahnya tapi tidak mau memberitahu Umma " Protes JaeJoong

" Whoa, sabar sedikit Jae Hyung, Kyuhyun melakukannya pasti karena ingin memberi kejutan juga pada kalian. Benar kan, Kyu? " Yoochun menggerakkan alisnya dengan penuh arti pada Kyuhyun seakan menyuruh dia mengiyakan perkataannya barusan

" Ne, Chunnie Hyung benar, Umma "

" Jae Hyuuung " Teriak namja bersuara lumba – lumba yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian JaeJoong dan memeluknya dengan erat

" Suie, Aku merindukanmu "

" Yunho Hyung, dan Changmin, Kyuhyun Anyeong " Sapa Junsu dengan wajah ceria

" Hmm " Jawab Changmin yang sedang sibuk makan

" Hai, Junsu Hyung " sapa Kyuhyun dengan sedikit canggung

" Omo, kalian bertambah besar dan lebih tampan " Kata Junsu sambil mencubit gemas pipi keduanya

" Hyung, sakit " Keluh Changmin sambil mengusap kasar pipinya yang baru saja dicubit Junsu

" Suie, kau berhasil mengintip Chullie Hyung, dia memakai baju apa? " Tanya JaeJoong penasaran

" Hmm " Junsu terlihat berpikir keras

" Suie? "

" Ani, Hyung pintunya terkunci rapat "

" Sudah kuduga " Jawab JaeJoong kecewa

" Min, temani aku disini " Pinta Kyuhyun sambil menarik – narik lengan Changmin

" Wae? " Tanya Changmin tentunya sambil mengunyah makanan

" Ada Chunnie Hyung dan Suie Hyung "

" Lalu? "

" Aku maluu " Jawab Kyuhyun smabil memainkan ujung jasnya

" Ya Ampun " Ucap Changmin sambil menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri dengan sangat tidak ikhlasnya. Hal itu tergambar jelas di wajahnya dan Yoochun menyadari hal itu.

" Min, Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? "

" Hah, kau tidak mengerti beban berat yang kutanggung, Hyung "

" Beban berat apa, Min? " Tanya Junsu

" Hyung, Kau tahu aku datang kesini bukan hanya untuk menghadiri pernikahan Chullie Hyung "

" Memang ada alasan lain kau datang, Min? " Tanya Junsu sekali lagi sedangkan Yoochun sepertinya sudah mengetahui jawaban yang akan diberikan Changmin hanya tersenyum menghadapi kepolosan Suie – nya tercinta.

" Alasan paling penting, Junsu Hyung. Aku datang untuk MAKAN, Bukan untuk makan makanan yang biasa aku makan tapi untuk makan KE-PI-TING " Jawab Changmin dengna penekanan lebih untuk kata yang diketik dengan huruf besar

" Kau tinggal makan yang ada di meja itu kan? " Kata Junsu dengan polosnya

" Ne, Tapi seseorang telah memisahkan aku dari cinta pertamaku karena merasa kesepian "

" Nugu? " Tanya Yoosu sedangkan Yunjae malah asyik bernostalgia tentang hari pernikahan mereka dulu

" Adikku yang tercinta, Kyuhyun " Jawab Changmin sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang panik seakan bilang pada Changmin ' Kenapa kau bilang pada mereka, Min '

" Aigoo, jadi Kyuhyun kesepian. Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami, kami bisa menemanimu, Kyu " Jawab Junsu sambil mendudukkan Kyuhyun tepat di tengah antara dirinya dan Yoochun

" Miiiin "

" Kau diam saja disana dengan Chunnie Hyung dan Suie Hyung, Aku akan melanjutkan kencanku yang tertunda "

" Miiiiin " Rengek Kyuhyun sekali lagi

" It's Ok, Kyu. Just stay here with Us " Kata Yoochun sambil memeluk pundak Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Tapi bukannya tambah tenang Kyuhyun malah bertambah panik karena duduk semakin dekat dengan Yoochun yang dikaguminya.

" Gwenchana, Kyu " Hibur Junsu sambil tersenyum manis

" HAHAHAHA...Appa...Umma tolong aku " Kyuhyun tertawa dengan sangat berat hati sambil memandangi Appa dan Ummanya yang sedang sibuk bermesraan.

" Mereka berdua sepertinya lupa kalau sudah memiliki anak " Guman Yoochun sambil memandang kemesraan Yunjae yang merupakan pemandangan biasa baginya. Setelah mengenal Yunjae selama hampir 10 tahun lebih, malah akan terlihat aneh dan menakutkan kalau mereka tidak menunjukkan kemesraan mereka.

" Wae...Wae kenapa kalian berdua menghela nafas panjang? " Tanya Junsu yang sama sekali tidak menyadari Pheromon kemesraan Yunjae, entah karena kepolosannya, kurang peka atau memang dia pura – pura tidak tahu

" Suie...Suie " Ucap Yoochun sambil tersenyum gemas pada Junsu

" Ugh, Kenapa aku harus menyaksikan semua ini " Keluh Kyuhyun dalam hati

" Suie, Dasimu miring " Kata Yoochun sambil merapikan dasi Junsu

" Gomawo " Junsu tersenyum manis pada Yoochun yang tengah sibuk merapikan dasinya

" You're Welcome, Candy " Jawab Yoochun dengan suara Huskynya

" Chunnie Hyung...Suie Hyung...kalian juga mesra sekaliiii " Kata Kyuhyun sambil menangis dalam hati

.

.

.

Thanks for reading n Leave some Rreview for me ^^


End file.
